Betrayed
by major2klutz
Summary: Bella gets betrayed and edward is there to pick up the pieces! Read and find out if love will form or just a friendship! Sorry im not good with summarys! LOL!Pleaz just R&R!
1. The Betrayal

**OK SO I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY FRIEND TWILEE SHES A GREAT WRITER AND SHE HELPED ME COME UP WITH THIS STORY SO PROPS TO TWILLE THANKS SO MUCH!!  
**

Oh my gosh im gonna be late again, why, why do i always have to sleep in so late, well probably cause i was out on a date with Chace last night and didnt get in till about midnight, man i love him hes just, so, perfect. Great hair great abs, great arms, great legs, great lips, and the best smile in all of the little town i call home. Forks, Washington. It rains practically every day and everything is so mushy and green but i love it.

Right as i finished eating and was grabbing my stuff for school i heard a familiar honk of a horn. Chace's 1969 black camaro, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Im leaving dad.", i yelled to charlie on my way out the door. I lived with just my dad since my mom died in a car accident when i was a baby my dad misses her alot but i never really knew her so i cant really miss her.

"See ya, bells." I heard him say as i slammed the door.

I jumped into chace's camaro, he looked at me smiled his beautiful smile grabbed my hand and took off towards the school. When we parked i was met by my best friend in the whole wide world Angela. As soon as i was out of the care Angela squeezed me really tight- she's very athletic and muscular not to metion like almost 6 feet tall. she has dirty blonde hair and a pretty face.

"Can't breathe!!" i gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" she said as she set me back on my feet.

Yea thats what i said back on my feet me being not so athletic, more of a cheerleader type, and a whoppin 5 feet 4inches im a dwarf. I'm pretty i guess im kind of a plane jane i have long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Come on babe we're gonna be late!" Chace said wrapping a hand around my waist.

"Ok im coming." i said as we made our way to class.

"Have you seen the new kids yet." Angela asked on our way to class.

"No who are they."

"I don't know i was hoping you would."

"Well i guess we'll find out."

We had reached the classroom by then and as i took my usual seat next to Chace i noticed there was a girl in the seat next to mine she had spiky black hair and was very pixie like but wat caught my eye the most was that she was absolutley beautiful.

I turned around to look at Angela and saw that she was staring open-mouthed at the new girl. I stiffled a giigle and turned back around to introduce myself.

"Hi i'm Bella." i said to her holding out my hand.

"I'm Alice nice to meet you." she said shaking my hand.

Wow she had the most gorgeous topaz eyes. Just then Mr. Meier walked in and we didnt have time to get to know each other. After an excrutiatingly long hour lecture the bell finally rang. I turned towards alice to offer to walk her to her next class but i realized she was already out the door, wow that girl can move fast.

"Ready to go babe." Chace asked me scooping up my books.

"Yup", i answered cheerfully

Finally lunch came, i hadnt had any classes with any of the other new kids. Chace and me walked over towards our normal table, me, him, angela, and one of my other best friends on the whole wide world, Theresa but we al call her Tesa, yea we have a pretty small crowd but that doesnt matter. It wasn't until Angela and Theresa were having a conversation that i completley zoned out of, when i noticed _THEM._ The new kids. There were five of them and they were all just as gorgeous as Alice. There were two girls including Alice and three boys. The other girl was drop dead gorgeous she had the body any model would sell their soul for. She was tall, blonde, she had the perfect hourglass figure that i had always wanted and the pretiest face. One of the boys was huge very muscular and bulky with dark curly hair, the other was tall less bulky but still pretty muscular, and the last the one who looked to be the youngest was more lanky compared to his brother and had untidy broze hair. Even though they all looked different they also looked the same. They all had the same exact gorgeoes hazel eyes.

The bronze haired boy looked up and caugth me staring i flushed a deep red but couldn't look away he was just so beautiful, then he smiled a crooked grin at me and that was when i realized that i was wrong Chace didn't have the most beautiful smile in Forks, this boy did.

"Has anyone had any classes with any of the new kids." I asked curiosly.

"Yea." Tesa said, "The tiny pixie like girl is Alice and the bronze haired boy is Edward, they are Cullens. The other three are seniors, the huge one is Emmett Cullen, and the tall one is Jasper Hale, the blonde is his twin sister Rosalie. They were all adopted by the new doctor Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme. They are all together tough except Edward, I mean Jasper and Alice are together And Rosalie and Emmett are together."

I stared at Tesa in astonishment, "How do yo you know all this."

She shrugged, "I don't know, i hear things."

We all laughed and then the bell rang telling us to go to class. I had biology after class my only class without Chace or Angela but my only class with Tesa. Unfortunaley the teacher Mr. Braden got to choose our lab partners poor Tesa was stuck with Lauren Mallory i gave her pitying glances evey chance i could. We had an odd number of students in our class and since i was the smartest person in the class i was alone. But not today, no today the most gorgeous guy in the world happened to be sitting at my lab table since it was the only empty seat in the classroom. I hurried to my seat which was a mistake because im not the most gracful human in the world and my klutziness just had to kick in at that moment since right as i was passing edward to get to my seat i tripped on Mike Newtons backpack and went hurtling towards the ground. Bracing myself for the impact i closed my eyes and threw my hands out to catch myself but my hands never hit the ground and i felt two hard cold arms wrap around my waist then pull me up and steady me.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a velvety smooth voice.

"Um...yea thanks!"

"No problem i'm Edward by the way."

"Hi im Bella"

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

I flushed a violent red and slid into my seat. The rest of the day went by in a flash Chace said he had football practice so i got a ride home with Tesa. As i was getting into her car i remembered i forgot my biology text book.

"Tesa, I forgot my book could you hang on for a minute while i go get it?"

"Sure Bells,"

I hopped out of the car and walked to my locker as i rounded the corner my heart stopped, leaning against the lockers was chace that didnt stop my heart what did was what he was doing, he was kissing my so called best friend Angela. I spun around to run away but as i did i hit something hard and familiar cold arms wrapped around me and steadied me. The colision must have informed Angela and Chace that i was there because i heard a few cus words and my name being called but i didn't turn around i grabbed Edward's hand and ran. I couldn't believe what had i done to make Chace not want me anymore? As i reached the parking lot i fell into Edward's arms and broke down.

"Shhhh, Bella, shhhhh." he said gently rubbing my back trying to calm me

"C-Can y-y-you take me to T-T-Tesa's car p-p-please?" i asked between sobs.

"Sure." he said wrapping an arm around my waist so i wouldn't collapse.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I heard Tesa's panicked voice ask.

"C-Chace and Angela b-b-by the lockers." I manged to say berfore breaking down again.

I felt Tesa wrap her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"It's okay Bella i'll take you home now"

"Okay, thank you Edward." I said as she helped me into the car.

"Anytime, love."

Did he just call me love oh well. Tesa took me home and helped me to my room she tucked me into bed and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room until i finally cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

**So how'd you guys like it please R&R!! I can take costructive critisism but try to be a little nice please**


	2. Does Chace Want His Fingers?

**AGAIN I'D LIKE TO THATNK MY GREAT FRIEND TWILEE IF IT WASNT FOR HER THIS STORY WOULDN'T EVEN BE UP!! SO THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS AND KEEP GOING I'M TRYING MY HARDEST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING BUT IVE NEVER WRITTEN A STORY FOR PEOPLE TO READ ON THE INTERNET SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS HOE I CAN MAKE MY STORY BETTER PLEAZ FEEL FREE TO SPEAK YOUR MIND!! WELL HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2!!**

_**Edward's POV:**_

Ugh the first day of school and i already forgot my biology book i'm in for a rough year. As i rounded the corner i saw Bella i was about to say hi when i noticed that she was just standing there looking at the lockers i followed her gaze and saw it. Her scum of a boyfriend and her so called bst friend, were making out infront of HER locker, how stupid could you get. Abrubtley Bella spun around a ran right into me I caught and steadied her wrapping my arms around her shoulder.

"Oh crap, Bella, wait Bella it's not what it looks like." I heard Angela say

"Bella, wait." That was Chace.

But Bella had already grabbed my hand a shot out of there. It took all my strenght not to turn around and not go kill that stupid scum. But as we reached the parking lot Bella stopped, turned around and fell into my arms, breaking down. God, she smelt good, wait don't think about that you have the most beautiful girl in the world that you just met in your arms don't think about how good she smells try and comfort her you idiot.

"Shhhhh, Bella, shhhhh." i cooed rubbing gentle circles on her back trying to soothe her.

"C-Can you t-t-take me to T-T-Tesa's car p-p-please?" she asked between sobs.

"Sure." I said wrapping an arm around her waidt so she wouldn't collapse.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I heard a panicked voice ask. This must be Tesa.

"C-C-Chace and A-Angela by t-the lockers." she managed to gasp before breaking down again. I heard Tesa's short intake of breath and then she was wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders and i let go of Bella so they could embrace a little less awkwardly.

_That stupid bastard I'll kill him for this. And Angela o you just wait Angela your time will come._

I heard Tesa say in her mind. Yea i can read peoples minds beacause me and my family are vampires. There was one exception to the whole mind reading thing I couldn't read Bella's mind as hard as i tried i still couldn't.

Tesa was helping Bella in the car now.

"Thanks Edward." Bella said to me as she was getting in.

"Your welcome, love."

A bewildered look came across her face and then i realized what i had said. Oh god i had called her love and by the look on her face she heard it. Maybe she'll forget by tomorrow. She had a long rest of the night ahead of her.

_**Bella's POV:**_

I awoke with a start from my supposed to be dreamless sleep but it came and it was horrible, Angela and Chace, what did i do i wish i knew i wanna know what happened the could possibly want to make Chace not want me and my best friend betray me. I had never been in a fight with Angela or Chace I just can't believe it i mean i saw it with my own eyes but i still cant believe it. The only good thing was that Edward was there to comfort me, pick up the pieces if you will, Edward held me together when i was falling apart. Hopefully i would see him at school tomorrow and we could talk about it and i could say thanks again for helping me.

Finally i drifted off to sleep with no more nightmares. I woke up the next morning and it felt like my chest had been ripped open, my heart had been yanked out and stomped on. I could barely breathe but i had to go to school i couldn't miss another day. I took a shower, blow dried my hair, brushed it and let it just fall down my back not doing anything with it. Then i grabbed a pair of jeans, slipped em' on and then grabbed an old shirt and hoodie and slid them over my head. I went downstairs to see Charlie was already gone, he hadn't bothered me last night so i have a feeling that Tesa told him, she such a good friend i can always rely on her and she will never betray me like Angela did.I wasn't hungry so i just hopped in my truck andwent to school I was there early so i just pulled out my copy of _Wuthering Hieghts _and started reading it for like the 50th time. I was getting into it so i startled me when i heard a loud knock on my window, it was Chace.

"Come on baby can we talk?" he had the nerve to ask me if we could talk, ugh, god he just doesnt understand.

"I'm not your baby anymore and no we can't talk." i answered him. He was blocking my way out so i slid across the seat and got out of the passenger side door. As i was headed for the classroom i felt a warm clamy hand wrap around my wrist, pull me back, and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on baby you know you forgive me." I managed to slip out of his arms but he still grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me," I said trying to yank away from him, "Chace stop that hurts let go."

"If you want to keep your fingers i suggest that you let go of Bella and never touch her again." A smooth menacing voice said to Chace. I looked over and saw Edward glaring angrily at Chace. I guess Chace wanted to keep his fingers cause he let go of my wrist. Edward then wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me to my next class, catching me by surprise.

"Thanks." I said looking up at him. He looked down and smiled his gorgeous smile at me.

"Anytime." he said his golden eyes smoldering. I think he just dazzled me cause when i looked into those beautiful eyes i got dizzy and all of the things that had just happened were completley wiped from my mind. I started to sway but Edward had a firm grip on my waist. I was wrong he wasn't as lanky as i thought he was compared to his older bother. In fact i could feel his well defined arm trough my hoodie on my back. As we headed towards my next class i saw every one staaring at me no not staring gaping was more like it. I turned a deep red and put my head down. I heard Edward chuckle next to me. We were outside the door by now and as soon as hel let go of my waist i started to fall apart again.

"Can i sit with you at lunch today?" he asked me.

"Um...sure is it ok if Tesa and Alice sit there too?" i asked.

"Sure that's fine." he said "See you at lunch Bells." he said walking away.

"Okay bye Edward."

I walked in the room and Alice met me with a warm embrace i guess she saw what happened this morning. She offered to switch me seats and i gladly accepted. Alice walked with me to my next class and on the way there i asked her if she would sit with Me Edward and Tesa.

"Of course!!" she said excitedly. My next classes flew my I guess because i was so nervous about lunch. As i was walking out of the class i had before lunch, Spanish, I felt my books being lifted out of my hands. I looked up to see to beautiful topaz eyes.

"How were your classes?" he asked me.

"Great." I answered sarcasticaly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well i sit by Chace and Angela in every class so you can just imagine how my days been."

"Oh." was all he said.

As we walked into the cafeteria i noticed every one was gaping at me again. I guess walking with the most beautiful human being on the planet is a little stare at worthy. We walked over to an empty table. As soon as we sat down Alice and Tesa walked in, we waved them over and they came and sat down. We talked well really Alice and Tesa talked and Edward and I listened. Ocasionally i would catch Edward staring at me with a smile and every time i caught him he wouldn't look away embarrased he would just keep on looking at me then he would look over at Chace with a glare. Soon the bell rang and it was time or bio, my know favorite class since it was my only class with Tesa and Edward and my only class without Chace and Angela. Every so often during Mr. Braden's lecture i would catch Edward staring at me again. For some reason it didn;t freak me out it kinda made me feel protected and safe.Class ended and Edward walked me to my next class, gym, the horror i was so glad i din't have that class with Edward.

Finally after an excruciatingly long hour of basketball i was free to go home. I hopped in my truck and went home i started getting supper ready when my cell phone rang, i picked it up and heard a smooth voice on the other end.

"Hello, Bella?" he asked.

"Yea this is me."

"Cool well i was wonderind if it would be ok if i picked you up in the morning."

whoa that was a surprise, but it was a great surprise.

"Sure thats cool."

"Great i'll pick you up around 7:45 then?"

"Sounds great see you then."

"Bye Bells"

"Bye Edward"

and with that we hung up the phone. I heard Charlie come in we ate dinner and i told him that i was tired and i wanted to go to bed.

"Ok, good nite bells."

"Nite dad."

I went upstairs took a shower and then crawled into bed. I fell asleep instantly. That was the first night i dreamed of Edward Cullen. It was the same nightmare as last night but this time it starred Edward who was there to pick up the pieces and keep together. That was the same night that i realized that i was in love with Edward Cullen.

**OK SO THERE IT WAS PLEASE R&R IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME I WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY AS GOOD AS POSSBLE AND I CANT DO THAT UNLESS I KNOW WHAT I NEED TO CHANGE SO CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME BUT PLEASE TRY TO BE NICE!!XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS I KNOW YOU HATE AUTHORS NOTES BUT I HAVE TO PUT THIS ONE UP!! WELL IVE BEEN GETTING REVIEWS TELLING ME TO SLOW DOWN MY STORY AND IM GOIN TO DO IT!! WELL IVE GOT A FEW IDEAS ON HOW TO DO THAT BUT YOUVE GOT TO GIVE ME SOME TIME IVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE SO GIVE ME TIME TO ADJUST WELL THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE SLOWED DONE ALOT WELL THANKS FOR TELLING ME AND HOPEFULLY MY STORY WILL BE BETTER IM TRYING SO THANKS AGAIN!!**

**mUcH lOvE, major2klutz**


	4. Slow Down

**OK NEXT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER ITS SLOWED DOWN!!**

**Edward's POV:**

"You what!!" my sister screamed at me.

"I asked her to ride with me to school tomorrow! Whats so bad about that?!" I replied.

"What's wrong with that? Oh my gosh Edward she just found out her boy friend was cheating on her!! You need to slow down let her adjust maybe in a few months you can start giving her rides to school and asking her out but come on Edward get some since into your head you just can't do this you need to slow down and give her some time start by being her friend and then start going on dates IF she likes you!!" wow that was a long speech.

"Ok Ok Alice i'll call and cancel on her."

"No you cant do that then she'll think you dont even like her as a friend, but dont go asking her out on a date or anything just give it some time."

"Alright i'm sorry i wasn't thinking I'll try and just be her friend."

"No there's no trying about it you ARE going to be just her friend!!" she screamed again "O and since you cant cancel i'm going to go with you when you pick her up so she feels more comfortable."

"Alright but you better be ready by 7:30 or I will leave without you."

"I will jeez."

"Good."

**Bella's POV:**

After getting ready for school I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I trudged down the stairs and grabbed a bowl and my cereal box. As I was eating I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Ugh i thought I was done crying over Chace and Angela. Now i could feel the tears coming more freely now. This was not good Edward would be here any minute now. I looked down for a towel and noticed i had a brusie around my wrist were Chace had grabbed and yanked on it yeasterday. Hopefully no one would notice, i didn't know i was so fragile. I found a towel and wiped my eyes. I heard a honk outside, so i raced to the door grabbing my stuff on my way. I closed and locked the door and walked to the car Edward was already out holding open my foor. He was such a gentleman.

"Thanks," I said as i slid into my seat. Edward walked around gracefully to the driver side , slid in and said to me,

"Good morning did you have a nice night?"

"Yea thanks for asking."

"Hi Bella," A cheerful voice said from the backseat making me almost jump through the roof. I heard Edward chuckle in the seat next to me.

"H-Hi Alice, you scared me i didn't know you were back there."

"Haha."

"What's wrong with your wrist Bella?" i heard Edward ask me.

Dang it! He noticed!!

"Um it's nothing I fell."

"And you got a bruise wrapped around your wrist?" he asked skeptically.

"Well ok it might be from Chace but it doesn't hurt I promise."

I noticed his eyes turn from there beautiful topaz to a pitch black the color of his pupils. whoa how'd they do that?

"Are you ok," I asked.

"I'm fine." he said darkly pinching the bridge of his nose. By the time we pulled into school he had calmed down and his eyes had turned back to there normal topaz color. I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I was greeted by Theresa, ever since the incident by the lockers i hadn't seen Angela. We said goodbye to Edward as he went his class.

"See you at lunch!" he said walking away.

"Kay," we all three said at the same time bursting into laughter. Me, and Alice walked to our next class and Thersa went the other way since she didn't have the next class with us. We went into the classroom and talked till the teacher came in, completly ignoring Chace and Angela. Classes flew by and then we were sitting at lunch talking. After lunch classes flew by again, even gym. Then Edward and Alice were driving me home. I thanked him and and went inside to get Charlie's dinner ready. I marinated a steak, put it in the fridge, went upstairs changed into dry clothes and started my homework, i din't have much so it didn't take long. After I was finished i went downstairs and put the steak in the oven. It was finished by the time Charlie came home. We ate quietly and after dinner i said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to take a shower. After my shower I cralled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

**WELL THERE IT IS HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IT WAS SLOWED DOWN ENOUGH. LOL!! TOODLES!!**


	5. Can We Still Be Friends? Um No!

**OK SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS NEXT CHAPTER UP I PROMISE NEXT TIME IT WON'T TAKE SO LONG HOPEFULLY!! WELL HERE IT IS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and Alice gave me a ride to school again the next day and again we were met by Tesa who walked with us till she had to depart in a different direction to go to her class. Classes went by slowly today but luckily we had no homework in any of them. The bell rang releasing us for lunch and as I walked out of the classroom i was greeted by Tesa, Edward, and Alice. We all walked to lunch, got our food, and sat down at our table.

"Can i talk to you for a minute, Bella?" I heard a familliar voice ask. I turned around in my seat and was met by Angela's gaze.

"Sure." I answered darkly.

We walked to an empty table in the back of the cafeteria and sat down.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked, no emotion in my voice at all.

"Well I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and i want you to forgive me and be my friend again, forgive and forget remeber?" she said in a rush.

I looked at her skeptically but answered her,

"I fogive you Angela, and eventualy i may even foget this but after what you did we can never be friends, ever." Then I suddenly stood up and walked away from her stunned face back to my table. I noticed Edward had a slight grin on his face that i think he was trying to hide and everyone else was staring at me.

"What was that all about," asked Tesa

"Yea tell us" followed Alice.

"It was nothing guys Angela just asked me if I forgave her and if we could be friends again, and i told her i forgave her-" I was interupted by Tesa.

"You what!!" she screamed "Are you crazy she hooked up with YOUR boyfriend and you forgive her."

"You didn't let me finish," i said, "I told her i forgave her but would never ever be friends with her again."

"WOOOHOOO, go Bella, way to get mean!!" Tesa stood out of her chair and yelled so loud that the everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us.

"Huh huh, oops," she said sinking back down into her chair. Soon after she sat down everyone looked back at their lunches and the chatter started back up again. The bell signaling lunch was over rang sending Tesa, Edward, and I flying out the door towards the biology room. We didn't do anything exciting and the class went by surprisingly fast. During gym we were learning badmitton **(I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL THIS AND MY SIS HAS MY BOOK AND I DONT FEEL LIKE GOING AND GETTING A DICTIONARY.LOL) **luckily I had this class with Alice who, looking at her pixy like figure you wouldn't guess is very athletic, voluntered to be my partner I thanked her and we stepped onto the court. Alice covered not only her side but mine also of the court. Finally gym let out and i was free to go home. When we got to the parking lot Edward wasn't at the vovo, we figured he was running late or forgot his book or something, so we slid into the car and waited for him, chatting cheerfully.

**Edward's POV:**

I knew Alice and Bella would be waiting for me but since I just stood by yesterday and watched as that slime ball pranced around school while knjowing he had bruised Bella, I just had to do something today. I saw Chace walking alone towards the football field and I called out his name, he turned around spotted me and said,

"What do you want Cullen?" I had caught up to him by now.

"Well i didn't now if you noticed Bella's wrist today."

"I didn't actually so whatever you wanted to say about it just forget it."

"Wait hold up I wanted to give you something,"

"WHAT?" he screamed.

I smiled slightly pulled my left fist back and lightly punched him square in the jaw, so that i wouldn't completly shatter his the complete left side of his face but just hard enough so he would feel the pain for awhile.

"What the heck was that for?"

"That was for Bella." i said pulling my right wrist back and punching him on the right side lightly again, "and that was for me." I said turning around and striding off. Ok ao I know he never did anything to me but i just felt like hitting him again so he would understand more clearly. I glanced behind me and saw him slowly staggering towards the football field. I smiled smugly walking towards the parking lot.

**Alice's POV:**

I zoned out of the conversation i was having with Bella and was pulled into a vision, yeah i can see the future, big deal. The vision was of Edward hitting Chace square in the face lightly so as not to shatter Chace's jaw.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong are you okay?" I heard Bella's panicked voice ask.

"What, oh, yea I'm fine," I said, fighting back a smile. Oh my god i can't believe Edward is gonna punch Chace well actually I can after what i heard about Bella's wrist yesterday morning in the car, I completely understand why Edward is beating up Chace. HAHA he deserves it. **(I THINK HE DESERVES IT TOO DON'T YA'LL!?) **

**Bella's POV:**

That was weird Alice just like completly zoned out then wouldn't explain. I was about to ask her what was wrong but was stopped by Edward finally walking up to the car.

"Where were you?" asked Alice.

"I forgot my book thats all!" he answered simply, and with that he zoomed out of the parking lot not saying on word as he drove me home, but i saw a faint smile playing along the edge of his lips.

"Goodbye, have a nice night," was all he said as I got out of the car.

"Bye," I answered closing the door right before he zoomed off towards his house.

**Alice's POV:**

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, I can't believe you hit Chace in the face!!" i screamed at my brother as he pulled away from Bella's house.

"What i had to, you saw Bella's wrist yesterday," he said.

"You could have seriously hurt him, Edward, even though he would have deserved it." i said.

"I bareley hit him, but he probably thought I was using all my might, he's gonna have two pretty bruises tomorrow." he chuckled lightly.

"TWO," i screamed, " you hit him twice?!"

"Well yea one for Bella and one for me!!" he answered.

"He never did anything to you though."

"I know but I just felt like hitting him again, you know to make the notion more clear."

"I'm sure one hit would've made it very clear!!" I said slamming back into my seat!!

We had reached the house by now. I got out of the car and headed upstairs to tell Jasper. Rose, and Emmett who were already home since they took Rose's BMW to school and didn't have to wait while Edward beat up kids.They all laughed and Emmett yelled,

"Good job, Eddie boy that scum deserved it!!"

"I know and thanks," he yelled back. Then the boys went down stairs to play video games and me and Rose went shopping online.


	6. Slumber Party!

"UGH!!" right after i set down Charlie's and my dinner my phone rang. I ran to pick it up which was a mistake because i almost, and I did say almost fell.

"Hello?" i asked breathless

"Bella!! Guess what!!" Tesa screamed on the other end of the line.

"What?"

"Garret just asked me out!!"

Finally!! I can't believe it's taken him this long to ask her out. I don't know why she hasn't had guys at her doorstep everyday!! She's gorgoues almost as beautiful as Rosalie. She has long straight jet black hair and the most beautiful grey eyes. She has a tall slender body that any model would kill for.

"That's great Tesa!!"

"I know, we're going to that new burger place, Fat Boy's this Saturday!!" **(A/N: Fat Boy's is a burger joint that used to be in my town its was delicious unfortunatley it closed down.)**

"That's perfect you'll have a great time, you should call Alice she'll help you get ready!!"

"That's a great idea, Bella, thanks!!"

"No prob," i answered, "Well my dinner's gettin cold i'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Kay Bells bye!!"

"Bye!!"

We hung up, and i walked back to the kitchen and sat down for dinner.

"Who was that?"

"Tesa." I said.

"Oh ok!!"

We finished eating dinner and i headed upstairs to take a shower and finish my homework. I didn't have much so i finished really quickly. It was still 8:00 so I grabbed a CD out of my case popped it into my player, then layed down on my bed to relax. As soon as the CD started I realized that this was a bad idea, this CD was Chace's favorite. I could feel the tears streaming down my face again and instead of brushing them away i just let the all fall out. Unitl finally I fell asleep.

Beep!! Beep!! Beep!!

"UHHH!!" I groaned as I slamed my fist down on my alarm. I sat up in bed trying to wipe away the dry tears that were making my skin all hard and nasty. The first thing i did was take a shower. After, i blow dried my hair let it fall straight like usual. I went back to my room and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I went downstairs and got my cereal bowl down and made myself a bowl. After i finished I put the bowl in the sink, and headed to the foyer to get my bags. Right as I grabbed my back pack I heard a familiar horn outside. I yanked the door open and went outside. I walked up to the Volvo and opened the pasenger side door and slid in. God it smelt sooo good.

"Good morning, Bella!!" Alice and Edward both said at the same time.

"Good morning," i said giggling.I looked out the window and noticed how fast Edward was driving.

I gasped and said, "Edward!!"

"What, what's wrong??" he asked sounding panicked.

"Do you realize how fast you're driving slow down!!"

He chuckled but let up on the gas a little.

"Better?" he asked.

"A little!!" I said.

He chuckled again, but this time he didnt let up on the gas. We had reached the school by now. Edward had picked me up early so we were practically the only ones there. As soon as he stopped the car i threw open the door and fell onto the ground!

"LAND!!" I screamed. I heard Edward start dying of laughter. But Alice didn't think it was that funny.

"You are such a drama queen, Bella, and stop your embarrassing me!!" she said.

"Oh lighten up Alice, there's practically no one here!" Edward said nudging her.

"Yea Alice, lighten up!" I said, playfully hitting her on the shoulder, and then jumping away just in time to dodge her tiny fist.

"Bella!!" I heard Tesa's familiar voice calling my name. I turned around and was about to say hello but was pulled into a giant bear hug.

"Oof. Hi Tesa."

"Ok so I don't know if Alice has already told you but we are gonna be spending the night at her house tonight so she can help me get ready for my date on Saturday."

I looked at Alice and she nodded, "Ok i said, sure, I'll call Charlie and Edward and Alice can just take me to my house to get my stuff."

"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!, we're gonna have a sleepover."

We all laughed and headed off to our first class. Classes flew by and at lunch I called Charlie and told him about our plans. He said ok since he was going to be spending the weekend on the reservation with his friends Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. He said I should probably spend the night on Staurday night too so that i wouldn't be alone in the house. I asked Alice and she agreed happily and that was that, everything was planned. After lunch Edward, Tesa and me all walked to Biology, which flew by also and so did gym. Soon enough we were all in Edward's volvo driving to my house, we only had to go to my house since Tesa already knew and she had her stuff with her. Once we got to my house i ran in side and packed for two days and left a note for Charlie reminding him where I was then zoomed out the door and into Edward's car, as soon as I had the door closed he took of to there house going faster than he had this morning, but this time i didn't say anything i just chatted with Tesa and Alice keeping my eyes of the road.

We quickly reached the Cullens house with Edward's driving. We all got out of the car and Edward and Alice headed straight for the house but me and Tesa just stood in the yard, dumbstruck. The cullens lived in a huge white house, no a huge white mansion, was the proper word for it.

"Are you two coming," Alice called. We just nodded and started walking towards the door. We entered the foyer, and of course I had to pick now to fall. I was walking through the entry way and tripped over air and prepared myself to come face to face with my good friend, the floor, but I never hit the ground, instead strong, cold arms wrapped aroung my waist and steadied me. I heard Alice and Tesa giggle, but Edward asked me if I was ok, I asured him I was fine, so he let go of my waist and we walked to the family room.

"Esme, Carlisle, we're home." Edward called out to the big house.

"Ah, Edward, Alice, how was your day?" I turned around to see who was talking and my mouth literally hit the floor. Walking down the stairs was a gorgeous blonde man who couldn't be over 30 years old, with perfect features and those same topaz eyes, he was almost as beautiful as Edward but not quite. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and quickly regained myself looking at Tesa to see that she had had the same reaction that I did.

"It was great," Edward answered, "these are Alice's guests, Bella and Tesa."

"It's nice to meet you," Carlisle said extending a hand. Tesa shook it followed by me, his hand was ice cold just like Edward and Alice's.

"You too sir," we both said at the same time.

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Alright."

Carlisle went back up stairs and Alice and Tesa on the couch and me and Edward on the love seat. After a few minutes of quite chatter Carlisle returned with a beautiful woman with curly brown hair, and a cheerful smile.

"Hello girls you must be Tesa and Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Esme," she said gathering me and then Tesa in a cold but friendly hug.

"Come on Jasper let's play guitar hero, please." I heard a loud voice ask coming down the stairs.

"No Emmett I'm tired." said a voice that must've belonged to Jasper.

"Ugh," Emmett said as I saw the two boys come down the stairs.

"How bout you Edward?"

"No Emmett, I don't want to I played with you all last night," Edward answered.

"I'll play with you," I said.

"Really!?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yea, sure I love guitar hero," I said.

"YES!! Alice I love your new friends," Emmett said running quickly over to the TV to set the game up.

I lifted myself up of the couch and grabbed a guitar controller.

"What song do you wanna play?" Emmett asked me.

"I don't care, you can choose," I answered.

"Ok how bout...Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones?"

"Sure," I said.

We started playing and I wooped Emmett's butt.

"Ok I want a re-do."

"Sure go ahead choose a song." I answered smirking.

We played seven more songs and I killed Emmett and every single one.

"Alright Bella I quit, you win." I smirked and set my guitar down, as I was returning to my seat I noticed that the whole family had come down to watch and they were all, not including Tesa who was off in la la land, staring at me mezmorized. I leaned towards Edward and whispered,

"What are they all staring at?" He laughed out loud but answered,

"No one's ever beat Emmett at that game, not even Jasper."

"Oh," I said flushing a deep deep red. Esme was the first to recover from her stupor,

"Ok so who's hungry?"

"I am!" me and Tesa said at the same time that everyone else said

"I'm not!"

"Ok then I guess just Bella and Tesa will share this pizza." Esme said walking into the kitchen with me and Tesa following her. That was weird not even a huge guy like Emmett wasn't hungry. Huh, strange.

"Here you go girls." Esme said kindly handing us paper plates as we sat down at the bar. We each put two slices on our plates, and started eating.

"Ya'll can eat out here so you dont have to be all alone."

"Are you sure?" Tesa asked

"Of course."

"Ok," we both said following her back out to the living room. This was the first time I noticed that the couches were white and looked very expensive. So I sat down on the tile floor in front of Edward, who was still seated in the same position, and leaned back against his legs. He nudged me so I turned around and looked up at him. He raised a perfect eyebrow at me and asked,

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Because I tend to make messes and so I'd rather accidently spill pizza sauce on the tile floor where its easy to clean up then on that beautiful white couch." I said turning back around, leaning into his legs once more and taking a bite out of my pizza. He laughed out loud but didn't say anything more.

I finished my pizza, set my plate to the side and leaned my head back on Edward's knees, closing my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew strong arms were efotlessly carrying me up the stairs, into a room were they layed me on a bed.

"Goodnight Bella sweet dreams." I heard Edward's samooth voice say before I fell back into a deep sleep.

**Edward's POV:**

"Alice!" I whispered.

"What?"

"Is Bella asleep?" I asked

"Yea, you gonna carry her upstairs?" she said

"Yea." I answered.

I carefully slid my legs out from under Bella, then picked her up off the ground, and carried her upstairs, followed by Emmett, who was carrying a sleeping Tesa. Emmett stopped at Alice's room but I went to the end of the hall to my room, where I layed Bella down on the temporary bed that was in my room. Temporary because vampires don't sleep.

"Goodnight Bella sweet dreams," I said as I walked out the door. I quietly shut the door behind me and went back downstairs to join my family.

**Bella's POV:**

When I woke up I was panicked, I didn't know where I was. I sat up in bed and looked around realizing that I was at the Cullens, that I had spent the night last night. I got out of bed and realized that I still had my clothes on from yesterday. I looked around and found my bag. As I was changing into A pair of Sofee shorts and tank top, I looked around the room. The bed had black beding so I must be in a guys room, there was also a very huge sound system and one wall was just a huge window, while the other was a whole wall of CDs, this must be Edward's room. I finished changing and crept down the hall just incase anyone else was still sleeping, I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where all the Cullens and Rosalie and Jasper, Tesa must still be asleep, were sitting around the table chatting.

"Good morning, Bella," they all greeted me.

"We got doughnuts Bella, we already ate so you can have as many as you want.," Esme told me.

"Thanks, Esme." I said grabbing a napkin of the counter and picking out a plain glazed doughnut. I went to the table and sat down in the empty seat next to Edward.

"Edward," I said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Well I think I slept in your room last night and I just wanted to tell you that tonight you can have your room I'll sleep on the couch."

"Bella!! No way will I let a guest sleep on the couch and besides I dont mind."

"Ok, thanks."

"Anytime." Just then Tesa walked in the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas and she looked very tired, like she always does in the morning.

"Good morning Tesa!!" I said cheerfully.

"Uhhhh." she groaned walking over to the counter and grabbing a doughnut.

"Tesa's not a morning person, as you all can see." I said while everyone laughed. Tesa plopped down in the chair next to me and startes eating her doughnut, by the time she was finished with it, she was fully awake and chattinf with Alice about her plans tonight with Garret. Soon her and Alice were running to her room to start getting ready. I stayed down with everyone else since doing make up and hair bores me. When Carlisle left for the hospital the girls came downstairs and anounced that they were going to go to the mall to get Tesa a new outfit, Esme and Rosalie agreed to go, but I told them I would rather stay and hang out with the guys. They looked at me funny but said ok and left.

"So, Bella, what do you wanna do?"

"How bout we play the Playstation 3."

"I'm game!" all three guys said at once. First we each grabbed a regular controller and played Halo 3. We played in teams against each other. Me and Edward were on a team and Japer and Emmett were on a team. Jasper and Emmett won the first game but me and Edward won the next 4, after the fifth game Emmett slammed the ocntroler down on the couch and said,

"Ok new game, ya'll cheat!"

"What how do we cheat?" Edward asked.

"I don't know ya'll just do."

"Whatever, ok Emmett what do you want to lose to at now?" I said smirking.

"How bout Need for Speed, and I won't lose this time."

"Sure." Emmett popped the game in and we waited fot it to load. When it loaded we all chose our cars. Now it was time to race. This time Emmett was right, he got 1st, I got 2nd, Edward got 3rd and Jasper got last. We raced seven more times and sometimes I won sometimes Edward won and sometimes Jasper won, but Emmett didn't win again. It was hilarious.

Emmett through his arms up after the last race and said, "That's it!!" and he walked over to the xbox turned it off walked back to the couch and slammed back down on it making me fly into the air. I laughed and Edward and jasper both said,

"Emmett!!" at the same time.

"Sorry, Bella." He said.

I was on the floor by now crying I was laughing so hard, soon the guys joined in with me. After awhile I was able to compose myself, got up off the floor and plopped back down on the couch next to Edward who was staring at me with a beautiful crooked smile on his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said looking away.

"Hey guys, let's watch a movie." Emmett said.

"Like what?" Jasper asked.

"How bout Batman Begins."

"Sure Emmett, whatever." I said.

"Great!!" He said while walking over to the DVD rack that held millions of DVDs, and grabbing one popping it in. I layed across the couch resting my on Edwards leg. He stifened in surprise but soon relaxed, grabbing the blanket that was strewn across the couch, and laying it over me making me warm instantly. As the movie started I could feel Edward's hands running through my hair, which made me fall asleep just like it always did when I was a kid. The next thing I heard was the door slamming and Alice calling out my name.

"Shhhh, you'll wake her up."

"To late I'm already awake." I said tiredly lifting my head off of Edward's lap. I looked at the TV and saw that the credits were going across the screen. Had I really slept through the whole three hour movie.

"Bella!! Just wait till you see my new clothes!!" I heard Tesa screech excidetly.

"We got you some clothes too, Bella!!" Alice said to me.

"Uhhhhh," I moaned laying my head back in Edward's lap and closing my eyes.

"Come on Bella you cant posibly be tired, you just took a three hour nap." I heard everyone laugh.

"Well I am, so go get Tesa ready for her date then when your done you can wake me up," I said not opening my eyes.

"Whatever, come on Tesa." Alice said. I heard them run up the stairs chettering excitedly.

"I'll be right back, Bella." Edward said lifting my head out of his lap then setting it back down on the couch.

"Hmph," I said while jutting out my lower lip, and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'll be right back I promise." he said chuckling. I followed him with my eyes and saw that he was just going to put a different movie in. He took Batman Begins out and popped another one in.

"What are we watching now?" I asked.

"Timeline." he said walking back to the couch

"Ooooo, I love this movie." He chuckled, while lifting my head back up off the couch then sitting down and replacing my head back down on his lap. Once again as soon as the movie started Edward started running his hands through my hair, making me fall asleep once again. This time it was Tesa who was waking me up.

"Bella, Bella get up Garret's about to be here, and I want you to see me." She said while I sat up rubbing my eyes and then opening them and gasping in surprise. Tesa was standing infront of me her long black hair in curls and her makeup done perfectly but the dress was what made me gasp, it was absolutely adorable, it was brown with green flowers at the bottom wich came to right at her knees and there was a thick green ribbon around her waist that showed her curves perfectly, she looked gorgeous.**(A/N: OUTFIT ON PROFILE) **

"Oh my gosh, Tesa you look beautiful!" I said rising off the couch to hug her.

"Thanks, Alice did my hair and make-up didn't she do great?" she asked.

"Absolutley." I said as there was a knock on the door.

"That's Garret, wish me luck."

"Good Luck!" me and Alice said at the same time.

"Call me when you get home and I'll see you monday." I called out as she went to answer the door.

"I will!" she called back just before she closed the door.

"Ok come on Bella, you've had enough sleep." Alice said dragging me up the stairs.

"Help me Edward, she's taking me to her cave." I said holding out my arms for help.

Edward started laughing but Alice just rolled her eyes and continued dragging me to her room. After going down many long halls we reached Alice's room where there were many outfits sprawled across the bed.

"Oh Alice you didn't have to by me these."

"Yes I did now put them on and then model them for me."

"Ok whatever," I said grabbing the nearest outfit and stepping into Alice's huge walk-in closet and stepped into the outfit I had grabbed. After I got the clothes on I looked in the tall mirror and dropped my mouth open. I looked hot!! I stepped out of the door saying,

"Alice this outfit is absolutely cute I lo-" but I was interupted because I noticed that while I was changing Alice had gone and gotten a little addition to my audience. Edward was looking at me in awe his mouth hanging open. I flushed a red that I had never flushed before and ran back into the closet and changed back into my clothes. When i peeked outside the door I saw that Edward had left.

"Alice!! What did you bring him up here for?" I asked.

"I wanted to see his reaction and it was so worth you being mad at me because he was speechless at your hotness."

"Whatever!" I said storming out of the room and down the stairs where of course I fell but instead of falling, familiar cold arms wrapped around my waist and steadied.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" he asked keeping his arms.

I turned around to face him and he let go of my waist.

"Well only if you feel like catching me."

"Always." he said chuckling.

"BELLA!! You didn't finish trying on all of your outfits!!" Alice screamed down the stairs.

"I am too." I yelled back, walking to the couch and sitting down followed by Edward.

"UHHHHHHH!!" I chuckled at Alice's anger.

The rest of the night flew by us watching movies playing video games and board games. Until finally I fell asleep with my head in Edward's lap again, and again he carried me up to his room were I slept. In the morning I left early so that I could get my homework and get things done around the house, and that night as I slept I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	7. Bella Gets a New Wardrobe!

**OMG!! I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to update I had babysitting then reading Breaking Dawn and I was just very busy BUT...since it took me so long to update with this chapter i'm going to put the next Chapter up tonight!! If its not but i'm sure it will be it'll definitely be up tomorrow nite!! Enjoy Hope you like it!!**

Knock Knock Knock!

"Bells, wake up you have a visitor!" I heard charlie's voice yell through my door.

"Uhhhhhh who is it?" I groaned back.

"Only your bestest friend in like the whole world!" Alice's perky voice said, I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Alice! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I'm here to get you ready for school silly, now get up and go take a shower so i can be done in enough time to get ready for school!" she said yanking me off the bed, handing me my bag of toiletries and pushing me out the door.

I showered quickly, blow dryed my hair, stepped back into my pajamas then heading back to my room to see what Alice had in store for me. I opened the door to see Alice setting up all kinds of products on my vanity. I looked over to my bed and saw an absolutely adorable outfit laying across the bed. There was a pair of True Religion skinny jeans that must have cost like 200, next to them layed a plain brown polo from Abercrombie and Fitch, the shoes looked like they were uggs, then there was a white jackets with a faux fur hood from Abercrombie also. **(A/N: OUTFIT ON PROFILE)**

"Alice! This is all very adorable but you didnt need to buy all of this for me!"

She turned to me and smiled, "Silly Bella, of course I did, in fact i bought you a whole new wardrobe but all of it is still at my house!"

"You what?"

"No time to talk come on Bella we need to get you ready."

As she dragged me to the vanity I looked at her outfit, it looked like the whole thing was from American Eagle, a pair of dark wash jeans, a hooded quarter-sleeve red and white striped shirt, and white flats, her hair was in its usual spicky doo, she looked adorable. **(A/N: OUTFIT ON PROFILE) **

She took about 30 minutes on my hair and makeup since she left my make up pretty natural and she just flat ironed my hair. She went downstairs while i got changed. I looked in the mirror I had to admit it Alice was a miracle worker, I looked HOT! I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to join Alice and get some breakfast.

"Bella! You look gorgeous!" I blushed and said thanks.

After eating I shot upstairs luckily not tripping and brushed my teeth. Right as I stepped on the last step a familiar honk came from the drive way. I picked up my bag and followed Alice, who was already heading out the door. I stepped out and locked the door behind me, good thing Alice brought this jacket, it was freezing, as usual. I turned around and saw that Edward was leaning casualy against the driver's door. As soon as he saw me his mouth popped open into and oh, I smiled blushing and he quickly regained his composure though and walked around to open the doors for me and Alice.

"You look beautiful Bella."

I blushed, "Thanks!"

He closed my door then walked around the front of the car got in then took of. Within minutes we were at school as soon as I stepped out of the car and closed the door I was swung up in a huge hug.

"Bella you look adorable!" Tesa screeched setting me down, ugh everyone was saying that I was gonna be purple from blushing so much if this kept up.

"Thanks yours is too!" She was wearing a blue quarter-sleeve shirt with thin white stripes that bunched at the waist then flowed out, dark wash jeans with faded knees and a few rips, with black ballet flats and a really cute cadet hat. Her and Alice looked like twins.

"Thanks!"

Her and Edward headed in different directions, while me and Alice walked together to English. As I was walking down the hall I noticed that every guy was staring at me with the same face that Edward had on this morning I flushed a deep red and looked at the ground.

Alice chuckled, "I told you Bella you look gorgeous you dont need to be self concious."

I gave her a small smile and lifted my head. We were at English now and me and Alice took our usual seats next to each other until class started.

"So Bella I was thinking, you need to come back over today so we can go through your clothes that I bought you and you can teel me what you think, and I'm sure the guys would love to play Xbox with you again, they've never had a girl to play those stupid games with."

"Sure Alice, I'll come." she clapped her little hands and turned forward to listen to Mr. Meier.

Classes flew by and suddenly we were at our usual lunch table talking excitedly with Edward and Tesa. Finally the end of the day came and I was walking with Edward and Alice to the volvo. I asked Edward to take me home first so I could leave a note for Charlie in case he came home and I wasn't there. Luckily we didn't have homework so I could stay pretty late at the Cullen's. When we got there Alice dragged me into her room shutting the door and walking to her huge closet that was bigger than my room. She walked straight to the back where there was a whole rack of adorable clothes, some from designer brands like Ed Hardy True Religion, Seven For All Mankind, but there were also clothes from Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister and American Eagle, the whole wardrobe must have cost a fortune.

"Alice how much did you spend on me?" I asked looking through the clothes.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask friends how much they spent on you, besides it does't matter."

I smirked at her, "whatever".

We had been going through my clothes for maybe an hour before we heard three loud knocks on Alice's door.

"Ok Alice you had your fun with Bella now let us have her we want to play Xbox!" Emmett's booming voice.

We both rolled our eyes but walked to the door, Alice unlocked it and opened it pushing through Emmett, Edward AND Jasper sighing, she looked even more like a pixie compared to the friggin triplet towers, I bet I looked pretty small too. They looked at her rolled there eyes then turned to me smiling.

"Isabella Swan are you ready to get your butt kicked?" Edward asked me.

"No but I think you are," I said as I walked past him pulling my lag behind me and kicking his butt hard. Emmett and Jasper laughed but Edward yelled,

"Bella Swan you are so going to pay!" I took of running Edward close on my heels. I was running down the hall then abrubtly turned into what I rememberes as his room, out of nowhere hands grabbed me around the waist and started tickling me.

"Edward stop I'm really ticklish right there!" I said in between laughs.

He chuckled but only tickled harder, "Oh really?"

I turned aroung still laughing and shoved against his chest it wasn't easy but he noticed what I was doing and staggered back rubbing his chest his chest in fake pain, grinning at me. I stuck my tougue out at him playfully then ran out the door and into the living room Edward following closely. Emmett and Jasper looked up rolled their eyes and continued setting up the game.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Halo 3, but this time your on my team!" Jasper answered.

"Ok," I said but Edward groaned.

"That's not very nice little brother you should be happy that your on my team we are so gonna kick their butts," Emmett said playfully hitting Edward's shoulder.

"Whatever."

Me and Jasper won 3 games in a row and were about to challenge them to another when Edward through his hands in the air.

"That's it, I want Bella on my team!" I laughed as Jasper reluctantly agreed to switch with Edward.

This time me and Edward won the next 2 games. Emmett and Jasper were so frustrated that they through the controlers on the couch and both yelled "I QUIT!!" then stalked out of the room. Edward and I burst out laughing. I fell onto the floor and started crying. Finally we were able to compose ourselves and quit laughing.

"I'm goin to go find Alice!" I said.

"Ok," he answered. I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen she wasn't in there so I went back through the living room and up the stairs, I walked down the long hallway towards her room I opened the door and walked in. Alice was sprawled across her bed watching The Princess Bride my favorite movie. **(A/N: REALLY IS MY FAV MOVIE!!)** I ran over to her bed and layed down next to her and watched it with her.

She looked at me and chuckled, "Did you win?"

"Yep, all five games, first it was me and Jasper on a team and we won the first 3 games then Edward got frustrated and said he wanted me on his team so we switched then me and Edward won the next two games." she laughed.

"What about before I heard you two running around upstairs?" she asked.

"Well after you walked away Edward was talking smack about how I was goin to get my butt kicked so I kicked him really hard on the butt, then he chased me into his room and friggin tickled me to death, I pushed him away and playfully stuck my toungue out at him then he chased me back down into the living room."

When I finished I looked at her and saw that she had a huge smile stretched across her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Edward!" she screamed.

"Shhh, I dont want him to hear!" I whispered then realized what I had said and dropped my head into my hands and groaned.

"It's true it's true it's tr-" she screeched.

I lifted my head and covered her mouth with my hand. "Alice, please I dont know if he likes me back so I don't want him to know, allthough I'm sure the whole world knows now!"

She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a sarcastic smirk, "Bella of course he likes you, trust me I know I'm his sister."

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely, he's been planning to ask you out for weeks," with Tesa, Alice and Edward's help I had gotten over Chace. "He's just been trying to give you space since you kno, what happened between you and Chace."

"I'm over it now, so you think he'll ask me out?"

"Yup, especially since I'm going to tell him that you DO like him."

"Ok but dont make me sound like an obbssesed love struck teenager!" **(A/N: LOL I LOVE SHE'S THE MAN!!)**

"I won't Bella I promise, I'll just casually mention that I know that a certain beautiful brown eyed goddess is in love with him."

I opened my mouth to respond but decided on hitting her with a pillow instead. She just laughed, instead of chasing me around the house like Edward would have done.

**Edward's POV:**

"You like Edward!!" I heard Alice scream from her room.

"Shhh, I don't want him to hear!" I heard her hiss, but thanks to my super vampire hearing I heard it. So she did like me! Oh I am soooo going to ask her out now! I listened more closely to the rest of their conversation.

"It's true it's true i'ts tr-" Alice was quickly cut off I guess by Bella's hand.

"Alice, please I don't know if he likes me back so I don't want him to know, all though I'm sure the whole world knows now!" I laughed.

"Bella, of course he likes you, trust me I know I'm his sister" Yes! Good job Alice.

"You really think so?" Uh yea! How could I not!

"Absolutely, he's been planning to ask you out for weeks, he's just been trying to give you some space since you know, what happened between you and Chace."

"I'm over it now, so you think he'll ask me out?" YES YES YES!!

"Yup, especially since I'm going to tell him that you DO like him."

"Ok but dont make me sound like some obbssesed love-struck teenager!"

"I wont' Bella I promise , I'll just casually mention that i know that a certain beautiful brown-eyed goddess is in love with him." I laughed listening for Bella's answer but didn't hear anything, but according to Alice's thoughts and laughter Bella had hit her with a pillow.

...

I heard Alice talking to Charlie on the phone telling him that Bella had fallen asleep and asking if it was alright if she just stayed over and she would take her to school in the morning as usual. He agreed and Alice came back into the living room.

"He said it was fine."

I stroked Bella's cheeck to wake her up since she was asleep with her head in my lap, like she always falls asleep when she spends the night with Alice.

"Huh what?" she said sleepily.

"Bella we called your father and he said it was ok if you just stayed over."

"Oh ok." she answered turning on her side and snuggling closer to my stomach. Me and my family chuckled well everyone but Emmett who burst out laughing, Rosalie hit him upside the head and told him to shut up. I efortlessly picked Bella up and cradled her in my arms, she snuggled into my chest and fell instantly asleep again. I walked up to my room then gently layed her down on "my" bed Bella was the only one who'd ever slept in the bed since I dont sleep. I stroked her cheek and said sleep well my Bella. I went over to my wall of CDs alooking for something soft to play while she slept since it kept the bad dreams away. The talking had started as soon as I found the CD.

"Haha Emmett we won!" I chuckled softly.

"Edward!" I looked at her and saw that she was still asleep.

"I love you Edward!" I flew around and saw that she was still asleep turning on her side.

"I rushed to her side to see if she was definitely still asleep, she started mumbling answering my question.

I kissed her forhead then whispered,

"I love you too."

**So what did you think I thought it was pretty good i had so much fun making all the outfits!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE r&r i want to kno what u think!! **

**Much Loves**

**Kendyll!!**


	8. Mike's Bloody Nose!

**Ok like I promised this is the next chapter in the same night aren't you soooo excited and proud of me!! Enjoy!!**

**Bella's POV: Friday Morning**

Alice came over today and dressed me in my outfit and did up my hair and make-up. I got to admit she's great. Today she had me in a brown flowy spaghetti strap shirt from Aberombie, dark wash jeans with faded knees, a white Abercrombie hoodie with fur in the hood, and a brown and pink plaid bag, with brown pumas.

"Bella, guess what!!"

"What Alice?"

"I think Edward is going to ask you out today!"

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well, he told me to get a ride with Jasper today, and I have a feeling that means he wants to be alone and ask you, even though you'll give me every detail of it anyways so yea i think its on!"

I jumped up screaming and ran over and smashed into Alice, smashed was the appropriate word she's rock hard, just like her brothers parents and probably sister I've never hugged her so I don't know. She jumped up and down and screamed along with me, soon we calmed down, and I went down stairs to get breakfast. I finished and put my vowl in the sink waiting for the honk. As soon as he honked I was out of my seat and running for the door I yanked it open and turned around to lock the deadbolt, again he was leaning casually against the driver door and again he walked me around to the passenger side, but me being me I caught my foot on the tire and started falling towards the ground ready to brace myself, but thankfully Edward caught me right after my foot caught, he was always really good and really fast at catching me when I fall.

"Thanks...again!"

"You're Welcome...again!"

We got in the car and Edward drove more slowly towards the school then he usually does, that seemed like a good sign maybe he wanted to take time and talk to me.

"Ok so ,Bella..." Edward started.

"Mmhhmm?" I answered acting like I wasnt paying attention.

"Well I was wondering if well..."

"Edward, spit it out!"

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me to that new Italian resteraunt in Port Angeles on Friday night?!" he said in a rush. A huge smile spread across my face and Edward looked over at me seeing it and looking relieved.

"I would love to go out with you Edward!"

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sounds great," I answered, I looked out the window and saw that we were in the school parking lot. I stepped out of the car and was met by an expectant glare from Alice. I looked at her and winked, a huge smile broke out on her face and she gave me a huge hug.

"Where's Tesa?" i whispered to her looking around. "I wanna tell her."

"Um I think she already walked to class with Garret."

"Oh ok I 'll tell her at lunch then!" she smiled and linked arms with me and dragged me to the English building.

"Bye Edward!" I called over my shoulder.

"See you at lunch!" he called back with my favorite special crooked grin. I could feel my heart start to pound and my knees go weak. I could of sworn I heard him chuckle...what was so funny...oh well I'd ask him at lunch. Classes went by and so far we had only limited homework that I was able to finish in class. As I walked into lunch I noticed we had a new edition to our table, Garret, thats ok he's really cool and by the way he was looking at Tesa I could tell he was crazy about her...just as long as he didn't hurt her, then he'd have to answer to me...and the triplet towers, they could do the beating up while i did the talking, but I didnt think he would he seemed nice enough.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to talk to Mrs. Eaton after class."

"It's cool!" Alice answered.

"Hey Tesa, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um sure," she said standing up and walking with me to an empty table, "what's up Bells?"

"I'm going out with Edward tonight!" I answered excidetly

"Oh my gosh Bells thats awesome, where is he taking you?"

"Um that new italian resteraunt in Port A!"

"Awesome!" she said standing up and making her way back to our table. When I sat down I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me curiously with one eyebrow raised. I just smiled back then looked away. At the end of the day I called Charlie.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Bells what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know I'm going to the Cullens again after school,"

"Again!?" he asked.

"Well I sort of have a date with Edward tonight and so I need to go with Alice so she can get me ready."

"A date?"

"Yea dad i dont really wanna talk bout it now but i figured since it's friday I would just sleep over with Alice so we can stay up all night and talk bout it."

"Ok Bells, have a good time. I love you."

"Love you to dad!" I hung up and walked around the corner of the gym, and ran right into none other than Mike Newton.

"Hey baby, how bout you give me a kiss you know you want to !" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ew Mike let go!" i said, "Mike get your filthy hands off of me!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward coming around the corner from the lockers, which was a pretty good distance away still, he caught my eye and smiled then he noticed Mike all over me and me trying to oush him off. He started running towards me but he was really far away and Mike wouldn't let me go. So I did the only thing I could do, i pulled back my right wrist and slammed it into his face. He let go of me instantly and staggered back, blood spewing out of his mouth, huh I didnt think I had hit him that hard.

"Bella are you alright, oh and by the way nice punch!" Edward said skidding to a stop by me with a huge smile on his face.

"Emmett would be proud!" I said. He just laughed then turned to look at Mike.

He grabbed his shirt in both of fists and lifted him off the ground, "Newton if you ever lay so much a finger on her again, I will break both of your arms you got that?" he just nodded, Edward dropped him and he ran away. Edward turned back to me and put both his hands on either side of my face.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Edward," I said grabbing one of his hands and walking towards his car. Holding hands with Edward wasn't uncomfortable it was actually nice. He walked me to the door and held it open for me, I slid inside and he closed the door. He walked around to his side of the car and slid in, then taking off. I grabbed his right hand and started playing with his fingers, then comparing the sizes. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me with my croked smile on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing" he answered. I rolled my eyes and looked back at our hands, intertwining our fingers and resting our hands on my thigh. We pulled into the Cullens drive way and Edward and I got out and he held out his hand, and I greedily took it, As soon as I walked in the door, Alice ran down the stairs and grabbed my arm and started pulling me up the stairs.

"Edward save me!" I said.

He reluctantly let go of my hand and said, "I'm love i would but Alice scares me."

We laughed and Alice continued pulling me up the stairs then slamming the door to her room shut and started getting me ready.

**HAHA YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET TO HEAR ABOUT THEIR DATE...NOPE I'M SORRY BUT I DO HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU...I'M FEELING EXTREMELY GENEROUS SO I'M GOING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOPEFULLY HAVE IT POSTED TONIGHT...AREN'T I SUCH A NICE PERSON...WELL CIAO!! **

**MUCH LOVES**

**KENDYL**


	9. First Kiss

**HERE YOU GO NEXT CHAPTER HOP YOU LIKEY!!**

"Knock Knock!!" i heard Rosalie's voice call through the door.

"What!?" Alice asked quickly "I'm kind of busy!"

"I know thats why I'm here, I wanna do Bella's hair!"

"You do? Ok that's fine I need to do her make-up!"

"Yay now I get to play Bella Barbie also, how do you want to do her hair?" I groaned but they ignored me.

"I was thinking curls."

"Ok I'm on it boss," and with that they set to work. When Rose was done with my hair and Alice was done with my make-up Alice came out of her closet with a gorgeous halter top dress. It was yellow with white flower designs going up from the botttom which fell right at my knees, theres was a thick band around the waist, in Alice's other hand were a pair of beautiful but dangerous looking Stiletto heels. Good thing Edward was there he could catch me if I fall.**(A/N: DRESS ON PROFILE)**

"Bella you look beautiful!" Alice and Rose saidat the same time.

"Thanks guys, ya'll are such a big help," I said wrapping both of them into a hug.

"Awwww, group hug!!" I hadn't even heard the door open but suddenly Emmett was wrapping me in a huge bear hug, Alice and Rose had stepped out of the way. I laughed and he set me down. Emmett looked me up and down then whistled and said, "Bella you look HAWT!!" I blushed violently and Rose smacked Emmett on the back of the head. He just laughed then left the room.

"Ok Bella it's 6:28 time to go downstairs!" I breathed in deeply.

"I'm ready!" I said.

"Then go!" Rose said pushing me out the door. I reached the top step and took another deep breath and slowly decsended down the stairs. I kept my eyes on my feet so i wouldn't trip, as I reached the bottom step I looked up and almost fell my knees had gotten so weak. Edward was at then bottom of the stairs wearing my favorite lop sided grin. He was wearing blue jeans with a buttin up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black leather jacket, he looked like a greek god/Abercrombie Model. I did stumble though but Edward quickly wrapped his arms around me and steadied me. I heard Emmett chuckle.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Bella," he said.

"Thanks, you dont look so bad yourself either," he chuckled.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup!"

"Have fun kids Esme and Carlisle called to us at the same time.

"We will!" Edward assured them before closing the door. I grabbed for his hand greedily. We walked to his Volvo and he opened my door and then was quickly in his seat starting the car. This time he grabbed my hand, again i played with his fingers.

"What's this new Italian place called?" I asked.

"Um...I think it's called Johny Carinos."

"Huh i hope its good."

"Me too!" With Edward's crazy ddriving we were already to the resteraunt. We got out and walked to the door and of course always the gentleman Edward held it open for me then quickly grabbed hold of my hand again. We walked up to the hostess and Edward asked for a table for two. The hostess was practically drooling and I didn't blame her Edward was pretty gorgeous. She led us to a booth looking at our clasped hands and sighing, I smiled smugly.

I looked through the menu deciding what I wanted, the waistress came to order looking expectant, the hostess must have dished behind the scenes, and she didnt look dissapointed.

"Hi my name is Kaitlyn if you need anything I'll be your server today. So what can I get u to drink?"

"Water for me." she looked at Edward.

"Same," he said without taking his eyes off of me.

"Ok are ya'll ready to order?"

I looked at Edward and he nodded, "Um yea I want the Chicken Fettutine Alfredo." she quickly wrote it down the looked at Edward.

"I'm not hungry thanks though." I furrowed my eyebrows but Edward looked deeply into my eyes and I lost all train of thought.

"Ok if you change your mind just tell me."

"Uh huh sure," said again without taking his eyes off of me. The waitress huffed then walked off towards the kitchen. We stayed like that just staring at each other, when suddeny my food was hear. I ate while he asked questions and I answered in between bites. After I finished eating we kept talking and talking. The waitress came back with the check and Edward quickly handed her a bill telling her no change before I could even move a muscle. she walked off with a mumbled thanks.

"But Edward you didnt even order anything."

"Silly Bella do you really think that I'm going to let you pay?" He chuckled, and I just smiled.

He grabbed my hand and we headed for his car once we walked out the door instead of grabbing my hand he let his hand rest on the small of my back quiding me. I was about to open the passenger door when I heard his vevet voice behind me.

"Bella," he said.

I turned to face him and saw that his face was only inches from mine, slowly, cautiously he lowered his lips to mine. As soon as our lips touched electricity shot through me and we molded together our lips miving more passionatly now. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, ran my fingers through his hair, and shivered. He reluctantly pulled away to breathe.

"Wow!" He chuckled

"Wow!" I agreed with him. He smiled and opened the door for me then went around to the drivers side and slid in. Before he could put the car in drive and take off I grabbed ahold of his chin and brought his lips to mine the kiss was shorter but just as passionate. He pulled away throwing the car in drive taking my hand and zoomingdown the highway. I suddenly realized how tired i was, I leaned my head against the window and quickly fell asleep.

The next thing I knew Edward was carefully opening the passenger door and picking me up and cradling me in his arms. He walked up he stairs and into his room where he laid me down on his bed but I clung to him.

"Don't leave Edward!" he chuckled but layed down on the bed next to me wrapping his arms around my waist and I snuggled closer to him. He started humming a lulaby that i didn't recognize and I felt sleep coming fast so before I could fall asleep I said.

"I love you Edward."

He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you too my love, now sleep you are tired," and he started humming my lulaby again. I sighed in relief and snuggled even closer into his chest letting sleep take over me.

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW WHAT U THINK NOW THAT THEY ARE FINALLY OFFICIALLY TOGETHER!! I ALSO NEED NEW IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE PM ME OR JUST REVIEW BUT PLEASE I NEED IDEAS!!**

**MUCH LOVES**

**KENDYLL**


	10. Bella Finds Out

**NEXT CHAPTER YAY!!**

**Bella's POV: Saturday**

I woke up, stretched and smacked my hand into something really hard and cold.

"Oh!"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Edward's velvet voice said next to me, tightening his arms around me.

"Edward!" I said excidetly cuddling closer into him.

"Bella!" he answered with a chuckle. I turned around to kiss him but thought I might have morning breath. He noticed what I was about to do so he lowered his head so I could reach his mouth.

"Hang on one minute I'll be right back," he jutted out his lower lip and I lightly pecked it not breathing in his face. He reluctantly let go of my waist and sighed. I quickly got up looking aound for my bag I quickly located it on Edward's black leather couch. I sprinted over to it then ran into his bathroom. As soon as I stepped in I ran right over to his sink and quickly brushed my teeth. As soon as I was sure my breath smelled minty fresh I went back into his room. I walked back over to the bed and Edward stood up and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a kiss. I through my arms over his shoulders and deepened it. Suddenly I shivered, whay was Edward always so cold? He stopped the kiss and sighed. I sighed to and placed my hands on his chest, shoving him onto the bed. He looked shocked at first but he soon recovered and my smile came to his lips. I quickly crawled onto the bed next to him. He chuckled lightly.

"And what is so funny?" I asked.

"Well did you know that you talk in your sleep?" I groaned.

"What did I say?"

"Well you said my name alot and you made fun of Emmett sometimes, and you also said..."

"What, was it that bad?"

"No...it was great...you said that you loved me." I looked up at him smiling.

"Wait...didn't I say that when I was still awake?"

"Yes but it was nice to know that you weren't lying," I looked at him then put my head against his shoulder and pressed my lips against his cold neck.

"I wan't lying I really do love you."

"I love you too!" he answered. I snuggled in closer to him and closed my eyes.

"Bella, I want to show you something is it ok if I steal you away for today."

"Absolutely you can have me everyday!"

"Great, ok go get ready I need to talk to Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow but said ok got up and walked out the door to Alice's room.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked down the hall in the opposite direction of Bella towards Carlisle's office. I knocked on his door and was told to come in.

"Um Carlisle..."

"Yes Edward?" he asked not looking up from his book.

"Well I wanted to know..."

"You wanted to know if you could tell Bella about us," he said suddenly. I opened my mouth wide.

"Well yes but how did you know..." then it dawned on me, "Oh Alice."

"Yes Alice."

"Well can I?"

"I talked it over with your family and we agreed that since you really do love her it would be fine if you told her but you have to keep her away from the Volturri and any vampires in league with them."

I smiled hugely, "thank you so much Carlisle, and of course I will never let her near any of those people."

"I know you won't, and I trust Bella with our secret."

"I do too." I said standing up and giving Carlisle a hug then walked out the door and towards Alice's room.

**Bella's POV:**

Alice seemed even more excited than usual, if that was even possible.

"Alice what are you so excited about?"

"Oh nothing I'm just a little hyper that's all," I rolled my eyes. Alice apparantly knew where we were going because she had an outfit layed out on the bed already, by the looks of the outfit we would be outside and probably hiking. Oh God me and hiking did not mesh well together, all those dangerous roots and tree stumps, good thing Edward would be there. I stepped into the old pair of blue jeans and put on the t-shirt then stepped into my tennis shoes and tied them. I quickly pulled my hair into a pony tail and skipped out the door, slamming into something hard. I heard a soft chuckle and then he was pressing me up against the wall so I couldn't go any where. He bent his head down so Ii wouldn't have to reach and grabbed my face in between both of his hands and lightly touched his lips to mine, but as we kissed it got more deep and soon Edward lifted me off the ground so he didn't have to bend his head. I through my arms around his shoulder, ran my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around his back.

"Ahem," I dropped my legs and stepped away from Edward, embarrased. I looked over and saw a chuckling Emmett. Edward just laughed and oulled me along the hall to the stairs, but I turned redder than a stop sign and kept my head down as we passed Emmett.

"Ok Bella ready to go?" Edward asked as we stepped down from the last step.

"Yup!" He smiled and grabbed my hand and walked out the door towards his Volvo that was already parked in front of the house and running, we got in and he took my hand again driving down the road one handed.

"So Edward...where exactly are we going?"

"Well there's this trail right outside of town that leads to this meadow and I was thinking we could hang out there for the day." I smiled and squeezed his fingers. Edward turned onto a road where he parked the Volvo next to the trail. It was warmer here than it was in town and it felt nice. I headed towards the trail but a cold arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to a different part of the forest with no trail.

"Um...the trail."

"Yes there's a trail but we're not gonna take it, we're going this way." I gulped.

"No trail?" he laughed.

"No trail." he answered.

"But I'm gonna fall!"

"I'll carry you, here hop on my back!" I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed then grabbed me and slung me across his back, then headed into the forest and started walking. We were quiet for about 10 minutes then Edward spoke.

"Ok Bella I need to tell you something that's really important." Oh God!

"Go ahead I'm all ears."

"Ok you have to promise me that you wont freak out and run away screaming." huh?

"Um..ok...I won't."

"Ok..well...have you ever noticed anything different about me and my family like anything in human." Where was this going?

"Well...I guess...you all aren't related but you have the same eye color...oh and your eyes can change color...you all are very cold...and hard...and strong...and ya'll are all outrageously beautiful!"

"Ok so what does that make you think us..."

"I don't know, Edward where is this going?"

"Ok well Bella me and my family are...we're...vampires." he said looking at me eyes expectant.

"Haha yea right Edward your a vampire!" I said chuckling and kissing his cheek, but the look on his face made me stop short...was he serious?

"You're serious?" he just looked at me and nodded. I widened my eyes than rested my chin on his shoulder. I stayed like that for awhile.Then i spoke.

"So you and your whole family?" he nodded.

"And do ya'll have to you know drink blood?" he nodded and said.

"But we drink animal blood we don't hurt any of the humans anywhere...it's not as satisfying as human blood but it keeps the thirst away for awhile."

"Oh...so when you are thirsty your eyes turn black...you're always crabbier when your eyes are black and I guess that's due to you being hungry or thirsty whatever." he just laughed and nodded.

"Huh...that's cool!" he looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella, you don't care that I'm a monster?" I looked at him shook my head and said,

"But you're not a monster because if you were a monster I'd be dead right now." he winced and I kissed his cheek again apologizing.

"You are one strange human Bella Swan!" he said.

"And you are one amazing vampire Edward Cullen...guess what!" he looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he said.

"I love you!" I said hopping of his back and kicking his butt again like I had yesterday then took off running. I looked behind me and saw that he was just standing there smiling, I was about 20 feet away know and I turned around and Before I could even take one more step Edward was there with my favorite smile on his face. I was shocked, I turned around and looked at the spot where he had just been then at the spot he was at now. He saw me looking back in forth and his smile grew wider.

"How'd you do that?"

"Vampire...remember."

"Awesome...running fast comes with being a vampire?"

"Yup!" he said popping the "p".

"You should try out for the track team!" I said sarcasticaly, I could just picture everyone's faces if Edward showed up and ran the mile in seconds, probably miliseconds.

He snorted, "yea I'll think about it!" I hopped back onto his back and snuggled my face into his neck just smelling him...I couldn't quite put my finger on what he smelled like but it was the most beautiful smell in the whole world. I started kissing his neck back and forth. Then I pulled my face back and laughed.

"Giddyup horsey!" I said still laughing. He laughed with me then started walking again.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?" he said distracted cause now I was tracing my nose up and down his neck occasionally kissing it.

"If you can run so fast how come you don't run now and will be there quicker."

He laughed, "Ok!" he said then took off through the trees. I laughed the whole way enjoying the ride. We reached a section of trees that was completely cleared. I hopped off of his back and walked into the meadow. It was beautiful, there were wild flowers and you could here the faint sound of the stream and the sun was shining reflecting the dew off of the flowers. I reached the middle of the meadow and reached for Edward's hand but met nothing but air. I turned around and saw that he was still in the shadow of the trees.

"Edward, what's wrong...oh the sun are you gonna burst into flames." I said walking closer to him. He chuckled.

"No, no flames...but it's not very natural."

"Well you're not a natural guy are you?" he laughed.

"No I guess not." he took a deep breath and stepped out into the sun. I gasped. He was shining...Edward was shining like a friggin diamond. He smiled and stepped closer to me. I reached out and ran my fingers up and down his arms looking for the facets, but they were perfectly smooth, they were as hard as a diamond all though. He chuckled lightly. I looked up at him a huge smile spreading across my face.

"You're shiny!" he laughed.

"And tha doesn't freak you out?"

"Nope it's beautiful!"

"It should it would freak a normal person out!"

"I guess I'm not normal...that's me Bella the freak!" We both laughed. He wound his hands around my waist.

"But your my freak!" he said lowering his mouth to mine for a quick kiss. He let go of me and took my hand pulling me back to the center of the meadow where he sat down and layed back closing his eyes, and humming to himself. I smiled and sat down cross-legged next to him. I slowly traced my fingers up and down his arm. I looked at him and saw that he was staring at me with my crooked grin across his face. i smiled back and scooted closer to him so I could trace my fingers along his face. I drew my finger accross his cheek and he smiled closing his eyes and continuing with his humming, I recognized it as my lullaby.

"I have a question!" I told him suddenly.

He chuckled, "Ask away!"

"Ok...so you being a vampire what are you like powers?" He laughed out loud.

"Well everything you said, we're strong, we have great hearing and eyesight, like we can see in the dark, we have a great sense of smell, and we don't have to breathe, also some vampires have another power, but not everyone."

"Does anyone in your family have that other power?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper, Alice, and me." my eyes got wide.

"What are they?"

"Well Jasper can control people's emotions like if you were feeling sad he could make you feel happy or if you were angry he could calm you down. Alice, well she can see the future, but it's not set in stone people change their minds, and me I can read people's minds, with one exception." he said smiling at me.

"Who's the exception?" I asked.

He continued looking at me, "You are! I get nothing from your brain...the first time I saw you and I couldn't hear you're mind I thought you were dead...but you were moving around and chatting happily so I figured you just have a glitch in your brain." awesome he couldn't read my mind that would save alot of embarassment.

"Great there we go again...good 'ol glitch brain Bella!" he laughed and pulled me down to him, so that my head was resting on his chest. He started running his fingers through my hair and and humming my lullaby again.

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew Edward was shaking me awake.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to wake up it's getting late." he said gentley shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was about to set. Edward helped me up and I hopped back onto his back and he took off. I rested my head on his back and sighed happily.

In a matter of minutes we were back at the volvo. Edward turned me around and cradled me in his arms like a toddler, smiling. He gentley set me down in the seat and closed the door. In like 5 miliseconds he was in his seat starting the car. As soon as he hit the highway his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket looked at the called ID then answered it, the car didn't swerve an inch.

"Hello Alice!" he said.

"Ok!' he said handing me the phone. I took it.

"Yes?"

"Hey Charlie called the house while you were out don't worry though Emmett answered it and he told him that you an I had gone shopping, anyhoo he told him to tell you that he was going to some kind of police training up north for the reast of the weekend and next week and said that you could just stay with us, isnt that awesome?"

"Yea Alice that's great!"

"I know, ok well hey Bella I gotta go see ya in about ten seconds!" _Click_

I shut the phone and chuckled. We were already at the house and as soon as I stepped out of the car Alice burst out of the door at vampire speed and ran up to me and wrapped me up in a hug screaming. I laughed and she picked me up and ran vampire spped back into the house Edward coming a little slower. WOW!! She was very excited!! She set me down and the whole family looked at me cautiously. I smiled widely at them to reasure them that I was frightened. Esme stood up and quickly walked up to me gentley hugging me Rose and Carlisle did the same and Jasper and Emmett smiled evily at me probably thinking of ways to torture me with there crazy vampire powers. Suddenly my stomach growled and Emmett laughed.

"Come on Bella we'll go get something to eat." Edward said pulling me towards the kitchen.

"Hey Edward we dont have anymore food...Bella ate it all!" Jasper called making fun of me.

"Wait...I ate it all?"

"Well Bella you know we don't eat human food it's actually uterly repulsive." Carlisle explained to me.

"Oh,"

"I'll just order a pizza then." said Edward, dragging me to the kitchen.

"Are there anymore things about vampires that you havent tald me yet?" I asked.

"Um...well...we don't sleep...ever." i widened my eyes.

"So that's how you heard me talking." I said laguhing, he laughed too.

"Yup!" he said.

Once I was fed we went back into the now empty living room to watch a movie.

"What do you wanna watch Bella?"

"How bout Harry Potter?" he smiled.

"Which one?

"The first one Sorcerer's Stone." he chuckled.

"Ok." he said popping it into the player turning off the lights and sitting down I put my head in his lap like i always do and he started running his fingers through my hair, making me fall asleep before half way through the movie. Edward carried me to his room and layed down next to me holding me against his chest and singing my lullaby.

**HAHA 3 CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS ARENT YOU EXCITED I THINK I MAY EVEN PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TONIGHT!! MAN I'M JUST A WRITING MACHINE RIGHT NOW!! BUT I OW IT TO YOU SINCE IT TOOK ME LIKE WEEKS TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING FOR THAT ONE CHAPTER!! :) HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**

**KENDYLL**


	11. In My Arms

**OK SO I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO SAY AND THAT IS...I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MSKAYLA FOR HELPING ME WITH THE IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE WITHOUT HER HELP YOU WOULD'VE BEEN WAITING AWHIL FOR THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I HAD TOTAL WRITER'S BLOCK SO THANKS MSKAYLA...MUCH LOVES!!**

**Bella's POV:**

Ugh I hate sunny days, I know there's nothing I can do about them but that doesn't make me hat them any less. Well I only hate them during the week because that means I have to spend the whole day without Edward. Sigh. Like I said I hate sunny days...that means no Edward. Thankfully though the day was over so I could go over to his house and see him now.

"Oh my book!" I said out loud to no one in particular, turning around and heading back to my locker. I grabbed my book and headed back for the now completly empty parking lot. I reached my truck and as I was about to open the door and hand flew over my mouth, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and then suddenly everything went black.

**Edward's POV:**

Where is Bella it's 4:30 and she's not here, I'm starting to get worried, she's not answering her phone, she must have forgot to turn it back on after school. The bad thing was that I would have to wait till night to go look for her if she didn't get home before that.

"We'll go with you Edward!" Alice had said to me.

"Yea Edward she couldn't have gone far she'll be home soon don't worry bro!" Jasper said to me a huge wave of calm filled the room.

"Yea she'll turn up it'll be alright!" Emmett said to me.

"God I hope so!" I told them then going up to my room and shutting the door.

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up and looked around me it was very dark and it looked like I was in some kind of basement or cellar. I wasn't tied up and so I could move freely. I tried to calm myself but it wasn't working oh where was Jasper when you needed him. Then I remembered my phine in my pocket. I reached for it, thank goodnes the person who took me didn't notice it. I hit spped dial 2 and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella! Where the hell are you?"

"Oh Edward!" I whispered starting to cry softly.

"Bella, sweetheart what's wrong where are you?"

"I don't know it looks like a basement."

"Do you recognize anything around you?"

"Wait I see a window...yes i'm definitely in a basement and...oh god Edward!" I whispered scared now.

"What Bella what is it?" I could hear the worry and anger mixed to together in his voice.

"Edward it's Chace I can see his car outside...but this isn't his basement I've been in it before...but I've never been in this basement in my entire life...Oh Edward I don't know where I am!"

"Bella, baby it's ok we're all going out now to look for you...keep your phone on vibrate incase I need to call you...I'll stay on with you as long-" but I cut him off.

"Edward I hear him coming I gotta go...I love you," _Click_ I hung up and got in a corner looking towards the stairs. I turned my phone on silent so Chace wouldn't hear it and put it in an old paint can that was laying next to me. The door swung open, and Chace walked down the steps carrying rope and what looked like a bandana. He walked right up to me and yanked me off the ground, I strugled as best I could but he managed to get me in a chair and tie my wrists behind my back then the bandana around my mouth so I couldn't scream. After I was tied up he suddenly sat across my lap stradling me. I struggled but couldn't budge.

"Now Bella there's no use fighting it your stupid boyfriend can't save you now." I managed to get the bandana out of my mouth.

"Shut up you filthy scum he's a far better boyfriend then you ever were, atleast he loves me and doesn't cheat on me with my best friend!" I screamed at him. He got up suddenly and pulled his hand back and hit me across the face with the back of his hand, causing me to fall back. I heard a sickening crack, then felt the pain in my wrist,. I screamed out in pain. Chace lifted the chair up and I was sudddenly upright again.

"Now now Bella you'll wake the neighbors," he said hitting me again causing me to shut up.

"Bella do you have any idea how much pain I'm on right now I feel guilty everyday and my heart aches every time I look at you."

I smiled and said, "GOOD!", this made him furious he untied my wrists and liftes me off the chair he hurled me across the room. I hit the wall with a thud. He came over picked me up and threw me across to the other wall.

"Why Chace why are you doing this to me?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"Beacuse Bella you left me and you didn't even care it was what one month and you were over me?"

"I'm sorry Chace ok I am but you cheated on me, you betrayed me with my best friend, and I didn't feel the same way about you as I do for Edward ok I love him and I'm happy I'm truly happy why can't you understand that?" but before he could answer the door burst of it's hinges and my three saviors burst in my love in front. (**A/N: I WAS SOING TO END THE CHAPTER THERE BUT I DECIDED TO BE NICE AND LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED...AREN'T I JUST SO NICE?)**

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward over here, I found her scent hurry!" Emmett's voice called to me. I ran over to him and sniffed. I quickly caught it and took off. It led to an old house and I rocognized Chace's Camaro in the front. I took off at vampire speed through the door and to the basement door, Jasper and Emmett close on my heels. I kisked the door and it flew across to the opposite wall shattering. I ran down the steps and saw Bella on the floor bruises across her face and she was curled up in pain. Fury ran through my empty veins but I ran straight to Bella. Letting Emmett and Jasper have the scum.

"Bella, sweetheart are you ok?" I said pulling her into my arms. She winced and then broke down into tears. I looked her over she had bruises all over her face and her wrist was broken. I felt the back of her head and she cried out in pain as I touched the huge knot on the back of her head he must've thrown her against the wall and by the size of the knot more than once. A howl of rage escaped my lips and I turned to Chace anger pulsing through me. I pushed Jasper and Emmett out of the way and could see they had only lightly been hitting him so they wouldn't kill him. I prepared to leap at him but Emmett and Jasper each grabbed one of my arms restraining me.

I growled, "Let me have him!"

"No Edward you'll hurt him badly maybe even kill him." Jasper said sending waves of calm at me, but I was so angry that they didn't seem to sink in.

"I don't care!" I growled.

"Think about Bella Edward, think about what it would do to her if you killed him and got thrown in jail, think of how much pain she'd be in." I relaxed as that thought sunk in.

"You're right," I said. I watched Chace's face turn from fear to confusion back to fear and then finally to relief, I had to wipe that off his face though. Emmett and Jasper let go of my hands and I pulled back my hand and punched him square in the face hard...but not too hard, hopefully breaking his nose.

I turned around and went back to Bella picking her up and cradling her in my arms. I saw her eyes drifting to sleep.

"Bella, Bella you gotta stay awake you may have a concusion, please stay awake!" I told her.

"Okay Edward I will," she said fighting her drooping eyelids.

I turned to Emmett and Jasper, "Call the cops and stay with him till they get here I'm going to take her to Carlisle." They nodded crossed their arms over their chests and turned to Chace with pure fury on thier faces that made Chace cringe into the wall in fear. I ran up the steps at human speed, and as soon as I was out of Chace's sight I took off at vampire speed faster than I ever had before. The wind blowing in Bella's face kept her awake. I reached the house in less than 2 minutes. I burst through the door, Carlisle jumping up and running over to me looking at Bella.

"Edward what happened?"

"I'll explain later just please help her, she's may have a concusion and she's got a broken wrist." I said running to the dining room and setting her on the table. Carlisle gently took Bella's wrist in his hands.

"Ok, Bella I have to pop this back into place it will hurt, but if I don't you may lose the use of this hand forever." She just nodded and turned her head into my chest closing her eyes and grabbing hold of my arm so she could squeeze it.

"Here Bella bite down on this Carlisle said putting a wooden thing in Bella's mouth.

"Ok on the count of 3...1...2...3" theres was a sickening pop and Bella screamed out in pain gripping my arm so hard that i could almost feel it. Then suddenly she relaxed and her grip loosened. Carlisle quickly but a brace on her wirst and checked her bruises. There was nothing he could do for them so I picked Bella up and took her into the living room, sitting down with her cradled in my arms. I put the back of her head on my arm working as an ice pack. Her eyes drifted closed.

"Bella, sweetheart you've got to stay awake!" she fought to jeep her eyelids open and Emmett and Jasper burst in through the door.

"What happened?"

"Well the police showed up and asked us all these questions we told 'em what happened and they said that since he was eightteen that he would go to jail for kidnapping and assault. We left as soon as they told us they were done with us, we wanted to get back to Bella!" Jasper said in a rush.

"Is she alright?" Emmett asked.

"She'll be fine, her wrist was broken, she has a huge knot on the back of her head, Edward thinks he threw her against the wall, and she had some nasty bruises, she got a pretty bad beating, but she'll be ok, just a little shaken." Carlisle told them. Emmett and Jasper went rigid and their eyes clouded with anger. I listened to their thoughts and they were both thinking the same thing.

_"Man, I should have let Edward kill that bastard!"_

"Ok so tell us what happened!" Alice said. Everyone sat down and Emmett, Jasper, and I went into full detail about what had happened tonight. An hour passed and Carlisle told me that it was fine if Bella went to sleep now he didn't think she had a concusion. Bella sighed in relief at his words and let her eyelids finally fall closed.

I carried her up to my room and layed her down on the bed, I quickly laid down next to her wrapping my arms around her waist, I put may hands on her stomach and gentley slid her closer to me sp that she was touching me, and i laid the back of her head on my shoulder, working as the ice pack again.

"I'm so sorry I let him do this to you, I love you so much!" I told her.

"S'not your fault, and I love you too!" she said. I started humming the lulaby I wrote for her and she drifted to sleep in my arms.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK...AGAIN I'D LIKE TO THANK MSKAYLA FOR COMING UP WITH THIS IDEA FOR THE CHAPTER...PROPS TO YOU MSKAYLA YOUR AWESOME!! OK PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**KENDYLL**


	12. We Can Take 'Em

**Bella's POV:**

I had decided to go to school the next day, I was jumpy, and I could've lived without the stares but I had Edward with me so I felt fully protected. Edward had convinced the school to let him switch to all my classes, except for gym,so I got to see him practically all day, what more could I ask for? All day as I walked to every class with Edward's arms around my shoulder holding me as close to his side as possible, every head in the school turned to look at me with sympathy in thier eyes.

After gym I had to go to my locker and get my book. I opened my locker and as I reached for my book a hand dropped on my shoulder. I gasped and spun around falling to my knees.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you it's just I was waiting outside the gym and you didn't come out and I got worried!" I burst into tears as he lifted me up off the ground and wrapped his arms around me holding me protectively to his chest, "Shhh Bella, sweetheart it's alright, it's alright, he's never going to hurt you again, your safe sweetie I promise!" I lifted my head up to look at him and he wiped the tears away with his fingers.

"I know it's just, it's just I didn't know it was you and-"

"Oh Bella I'm sorry it's my fault I should've been more careful!"

"No it's not your fault don't worry I'm ok can we just go to your house now?"

"Sure let's go," he saidwrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side and walking me to the passenger side of his Volvo and helping me in. Since there was no one in sight as soon as my door was closed he was in his seat starting the car. As soon as my seat belt was on he took off. We were at his house in minutes, we went inside and I soon as I stepped over the door frame I was pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Um, Emmett I can't breathe," I chocked out. He chuckled and let me go.

"What was that all bout, Emmett?" I asked.

"It's just good to see you, when you didn't come home last night I was worried sick, I thought I was never going to see you again!" tears were running down my cheeks and I threw my arms around his waist. He chuckled and hugged me back.

I let go and looked up at him, "How bout we play some Xbox," I said. His face lit up.

"I'll go get Jasper...wait will you be on my team this time?" he asked.

"Yea Em I'll be on your team."

"Yes!" he said running up the stairs to go get Jasper. Edward wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled me closer to him. He looked down at me, and all I had to do was stretch up on my tip toes to kiss him,I crushed my lips to his and he lowered his head so I didn't have to stretch.

"Come on Bella quit making out with my brother and come play Xbox," Jasper said walking over and giving me a hug just like Emmett, wow these people really do love me!

"Where's Alice?" I asked hugging him back.

He let go of me, "Her, Rose and Esme went shopping, she wanted to wait so that you could go, but I convinced her that you'd probably prefer to stay with us and play video games." he said to me smiling.

"Thanks Jasper!" I said relieved that he had got me out of a shopping trip.

"No problem, but she did say that tomorrow no matter what she was going to take you to the mall!"

"Oh well, I'll live!" I told him, he laughed.

"Come on you guys I wanna play!" Emmett called from the living room. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the living room.

"Ok, Bella already said she would be on my team so that means...Edward...Jasper...you are so going down!" I laughed out loud.

"I don't think so..." Edward said, "Bella wont kill me so I don't think ya'll will win!" Oh was he wrong was he so wrong. We started playing Halo 3 it was pretty easy to find Edward since we were all defferent colors, Emmett was green, Jasper was black, Edward was blue and I was pink since that was the only color left. Edward was my first kill, I snuck up to where he was and shot him of course he came back but as soon as he died he looked at me with shock on his face, I just looked at him and smiled then turned back to the game. After 3 games I said I was done, it wasn't because we lost no me and Emmett won every game but I was just tired of playing.

The girls were back and I decided to go up with Rose and Alice to Alice's room to see what they bought. I stayed up there with them until my stomach growled. I walked out of the door and went downstairs, Jasper and Emmett were still playing Xbox, Esme was reading a book in one of the recliners, Carlisle was doing the same, and Edward wasa sitting at the piano playing. I smiled at the back of his head. After about a minute of standing there listening to him I went into the kitchen, which was now fully stocked, I guess while Alice and Rose were at the mall Esme went to the grocery store. I took a hot pocket out of the freezer and popped it into the microwave. When it was done I put it on a paper plate and went back to the living room sitting down next to Edward just eating and watching him play. He turned to me and smiled, what he was playing drifted off and he started a new melody, I recognized it as my lullaby.

"That's beautiful!" I told him. He just looked at me again and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and just listened to him play and finish my dinner. He finished playing as soon as I was done with my food. I stood up and went to the kitchen Edward following me. I threw my paper plate away and turned around to face Edward. He was closer than I thought and I gasped, he started walking towards causing me to run into the counter, he smiled and lowered his mouth to mine and I greedily started kissing him. He lifted me up and set me on the counter so he wouldn;t have to bend down, i wrapped my legs around his back and pulled him closer to me adn he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepend the kiss. I shivered and prepared myself for him to pull away, but he didn't, so I through my arms around his neck and braided my fingers through his hair. I was the one who had to pull away but his lips only moved from my mouth to my neck. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes, I didn't see any sign that he was losing control just excitement, I smiled and he took my face in his hands bringing my lips back to his, and we stayed like that for I don't know how long, just kissing, and I loved it.

...

**Tuesday**

"Why can't he come Alice?" I asked her.

"Because, Bella it's girls only, just Tesa, you and I."

"Ugh! Whatever!" I said giving up.

"Yay!" she said clapping her hands.

"Come on we gotta go get Tesa let's go!" she said pulling me out the door and to her waiting Porche. I climbed in and she took off towards Tesa's house. She came out of the house excitement covering her face, and she hopped in the back.

"Ok I have one thing to say," Alice anounced, "you two are not paying for anything whatever you want you give to me and I will pay, I'm buying everything today."

Tesa looked at me with shock on her face, then she screamed, "Alice your the best!"

"I know!!" she said bursting out laughing.

We kept up chatting and soon we were pulling into the mall parking lot. We all got out of the car and linked arms me in the middle, and walked to the door. Alice wouldn't have to drag me around from store to store beacause I went without a fight, I was actualy excited to be shopping...whoa did I just say that?

"Where do we wanna go first?" Alice asked.

"True Religion!" Me and Tesa said at the same time. Alice Laughed and headed in the direction of True Religion. Alice bought me and Tesa each two pairs of jeans. Next we went to Ed Hardy. I got two shirts, a belt and pair of shoes, Tesa didn't get anything because those clothes weren't really her type. **(A/N: ALL CLOTHES ON PROFILE)**

We went to American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, Hollister, Aeropostale, Seven For All Mankind, Coach, Nordstrom, and more, and like she said Alice payed for anything we wanted. We stopped at Wendys for dinner, Alice insiting to Tesa that she wasn't hungry no she didn't want any of her fries. We dropped off Tesa since Charlie was still at the police convention and I was still staying at the Cullens. Alice pulled into the drive way and we both got out. She popped the trunk and we got out all of the bags, how we manged that i don't know, well it's probably because Alice could've carrid 'em all if she wanted to. We went straight to her room when we got inside.

"Come on Bella, model your outfits,"

"Alright Alice," I said grabbing my bags and walking into her closet. I put on one of the new pairs of True Religions that I got, then an Ed Hardy shirt, and the matching shoes. I stepped out of the closet.

"Alice? Alice where'd you go?" no answer. I went downstairs, and all the Cullens were gathered around Alice. I ran to the group.

"Alice what's wrong?" she didn't answer me nobody did.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"It's us we're infront of the house there's five of them, and we're fighting them-"

"Ha 5 we can take 'em!"

"You better hope so, because they caught Bella's scent and they're thirsty!" my eyes widened and 7 pairs of worried eyes turned to me.

**MAN BAD THING AFTER BAD THING JUST KEEPS HAPPENING TO BELLA...POOR GIRL NEVER GETS A BREAK!! CLICK THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON, REVIEW AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO BELLA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! AH THE SUSPENSE!!**

**KENDYLL**

**KENDYLL **


	13. The Quickest Fight Ever? Maybe!

**THANKS TO YOU IF YOU REVIEWED AND IF YOU DIDN'T OH WELL ATLEAST YOU READ IT!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKEY!! THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SHORT BUT I DID THAT FOR SUSPENSE!!**

"When are we fighting, Alice?" Edward asked turning back to her.

She closed her eyes, "Tomorrow!" she said opening them again.

"We need a plan!" Jasper said, everyone looked at Carlisle all at once.

"Ok well apparantly we are infront of the house?" he asked looking towards Alice she nodded, "Well then that's where we will meet them, we will try to communicate with them but according to Alice they won't listen."

"What about Bella?" Edward asked.

"She will stay in the basement, she should be safe there, we will all fight so we can get this over with quickly." Edward looked reluctant to leave me alone but he wanted it over with quickly just like everyone else.

"Alright," everyone but me said at once, then they parted ways, Carlisle going back to his office, Emmett and Jasper went back to the Xbox, Alice and Rose going upstairs, and Esme returned to her book. I yawned, Edward scooped me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

He walked through the door and set me down so I could get ready for bed. I grabbed my toiletries bag and headed into his bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I came out with a towel wrapped around me, Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes at him and walked to my bag grabbing a pair of pajamas, and stepping into his closet to get changed. As soon as I opened the door Edward scooped me up in his arms like a two year old, walking backwards toward the bed then sitting down with me still in his arms. He didn't look like he was going to do anything so I threw my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. I felt him smile under my lips then he deepend the kiss even more, I pulled back and like yesterday he only moved his lips from my mouth to my neck. I grabbed his chin and pulled his lips back to mine as soon as I caught my breath. I leaned forward but he wouldn't budge he realized what I was doing and leaned back against the bed me on top of him. He put one hand in my hair and the other at the small of my back rubbing it up and down. I shivered, and this time he pulled away. I went reluctantly but sighed.

He smiled, "Come on Bella you better get some sleep we still have school tomorrow," again I sighed, rolling off of his stomach and next to his side he turned over like me wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his stomach.

I flipped around so I could face him. I put my lips to his neck slowly moving towards his ear, once I reached it i whispered, "I love you!"

He flipped me back over so I wouldn't get distracted again, and snuggled his head into my neck, whispering, "I love you too, now sleep," then he started humming my lullaby. I sighed and let my eyes drift close.

...

School flew by the next day I guess that's because my mind was on other things, probably the fact that tonight my family...well practically my family...would be fighting tonight all because of me. Edward met me after gym and walked me to the Volvo where Alice was already in the back.

"Alice, what time are we fighting tonight?" Edward asked.

Again she closed her eyes, "5:00," she answered re-opening her eyes. He sighed and took off for the house.

We sat around the house waiting, everyone going along with their normal habits and me in Edward's lap on the couch.

At 4:55 Edward took me down to the basement kissed me quickly but passionately, told me he loved me then was out the door locking it behind him.

**Edward's POV:**

The seven of us were lined outside in the small clearing in front of the house facing the woods that the vampires would come out of. At exactly 5:00 they emerged from the woods 5 males, they didn't say one word they just charged us.

Me, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle each got one, Esme and Rose took one, and Alice helped Jasper. These vampires weren't vary experienced so they were easy to kill. I quickly tore my victim apart and was about to start piling him up, while the others continued to tear theirs apart. Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and she fell to her knees in a vision.

"BELLA!" she cried out. I didn't need to hear anymore I took off for the house just as a high pitched scream filled the air.

**OMG!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO BELLA...I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS!! WILL EDWARD GET THERE IN TIME OR WILL BELLA BE SOMEONES SNACK!! REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!**


	14. Lion King?

**HERE YOU GO!! MAN I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING!!**

**Bella's POV:**

I could here a high keening noise, something that sounded like rock being torn to shreds. I shivered and sat down on the couch that was in the basement. As soon as I sat down the door flew off it's hinges and shattered against the wall, causing me to scream out loud, I heard a loud growl of rage outside and a vampire quickly ran into the room and straight at me, he lept throught the air and I had no time to do anything, but right as his mouth was going to connect with my throat, that same angry growl filled the room and the vampire that was about to kill me flew across the room and into a wall, leaving a huge dent in the concrete. Edward ran over to the vampire and began ripping it's limbs off, when he had both arms off, Emmett burst through the door and straight to me.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked standing protectively infront of me, all I could do was nod never taking my eyes off of Edward. He finished tear the vampire apart and Emmett stepped away from me to take the pieces out of the room. Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" I just shook my head. He continued to look me over, and then finally everything finally sunk in. I fell into his arms.

"Oh Edward I was so scared, I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Shh Bella it's ok I'm here I'm not going anywhere, it's alright," he cradled me in his arms like he usually does with his arms around the small of my back and my legs wrapped around his back. I kept my head in his chest my eyes closed, as he carried me up the basement steps, I felt hands brush against the back of my head as carried me through the kitchen, the living room, and then up the stairs and into his room. Where we layed on the bed, him holding me trying to soothe me and me crying. Finally I cried my self out and fell asleep.

...

Edward woke me up in the morning.

"Bella, sweetheart you need to get up and get ready for school." I opened my eyes to my utter dismay to the bright light of the sun, I cuddled closer into his cool embrace.

"I'm staying with you!" I told him closing my eyes again.

"Bella what will we tell everyone they'll think I kidnapped you!"

"Edward they know that I'm your girlfriend, if they ask we'll tell them that I went camping with you!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that!" he said kissing my forehead, and with that I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

...

"Edward can we watch Lion King please?" I begged him.

He sighed, "Fine," he took the movie from me and put it in the DVD player quickly, coming back to the couch. He sat down and like always I put my head in his lap, he grabbed the blanket from off the back of the couch and threw it over me. One of his hands ran through my hair and one was running it's fingers up and down my arms giving me goose bumps.

I cried when Mufasa died and Edward wiped away the tears, chuckling.

After the movie was over Edward asked, "What do you wanna do now?"

"I'm kinda hungry actually," I told him.

He laughed and threw me over his shoulder carrying me to the kitchen and set me down in a chair.

"Now, what do you want?"

"Do we have any left over pizza?" I asked.

He opened the fridge, "Yup is that what you want?"

"Uh huh," he took out the box and but two slices on a plate then popped the plate in the microwave. When they were warm he pulled the plate out of the microwabe and set it infront of me, sitting on one of the bar stools next to me and staring off into space. I finished my pizza quickly.

"Edward...I wanna watch another moive!" I told him.

He laughed, "Ok Bella whatever you want sweetheart!" we went back into the living room, and thats what we did for the rest of the day, watch movies, until I finally fell asleep and Edward carried me up to his room where I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**OK THAT'S ENOUGH DANGER FOR BELLA FOR AWHILE DON'T YOU THINK!! WELL I NEED IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTERS... THEY CAN BE IDEAS THAT GET BELLA IN DANGER BUT I PROBABLY WON'T USE THEM TILL LATER CHAPTERS...WELL ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME...REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	15. California BABY!

**OK BELLA'S BEEN IN ENOUGH DANGER FOR NOW DON'T YOU AGREE I THINK THESE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE JUST GOING TO BE FLUFF AND FUN THEN I MAY SKIP AHEAD TO THE SUMMER BECAUSE I WAS GIVEN A GREAT IDEA!! THANK YOU **SwItZeRlAnDX3lOvE!! **AND THANKS TO ALL OF MY OTHER FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, 300, or Lord of the Rings!! sadly :( **

**Bella's POV: Friday!**

Edward had decided that since my life had been risked so much this past week that he was going to take me out on a date for the whole weekend. Charlie wouldn't be home till Monday morning so we would be fine, and for once and probably the only time in his exsistence he told me where we were going.

_**Flashback**_

_"Edward tell me now!" I demanded._

_"Ok, but only this once, and I'm only telling you because I don't want you to jump out of the car when you find out where we are going!!" he looked at me, I just crossed my arms over my chest and waited._

_"Alright, Bella we're going to California, no where big, Esme and Carlisle have this private beach and they said that we could borrow it and I thought it was perfect, because it's small town up morth where it's rarely ever sunny, except for on the beach, and I figured we could go to all the little stores and just look around, or just hang out on the beach, then at night we coud go out to dinner somewhere fancy, but if you don't want to we can alway-"_

_I put my hand over his mouth quieting him. "Edward, I'd love to go to California with you!" my favorite crooked grin spread across his face. I through my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. He pulled back after a minute._

_"If you reacted like this to every place I take you I'd take you to Australia!"_

_"Haha!" I said sarcasticaly. He smiled then pulled my lips back to his and continued kissing me._

_**End Flashback**_

"Come on Bella we gotta get you ready if you want to make it in time for your reservation at the resteraunt!" Alice said dragging me upstairs to her room. We walked into her room and on her bed was an already packed suitcase and three garment bags, one was already opened and I figured that this was the dress I would be wearing tonight. It was simple but very pretty it was black with spaghetti straps, a sweet heart neck line, a wide belt around the waist, and a lace-trimed crinoline underskirt. It fell to right above my knees, there was some pretty sparkling expensive looking jewelry, and a pair of black heels laying next to the dress. **(A/N: PIC ON PROFILE)**

"Alice it's gorgeous!" I told her.

"I know, now get over here so I can do your make-up! Rose!" I walked over to the vanity and as soon as I sat down Rosalie walked in preparing the things to do my hair.

"There all done!" they both said at the same time, "now go get your dress and shoes on," Alice demanded to me. I didn't look in the mirror, I would wait till I had the outfit on so I could get the whole image. I stepped into the dress, slipped on the shoes and Alice out the necklace around my neck and the earings in my ears. I took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror closing my eyes, I counted to three in my head then opened my eyes, and gasped, the dress hugged my every curve perfectly, Alice had kept my make-up light and natural, a little foundation, light pink eyeshadow, a little mascara, some blush, and a little lip gloss, Rosalie had done my hair beautifully, she had curled it and pulled have of it up and held it up with a jeweled pin, leaving my bangs down. **(A/N: HAIRSTYLE ON PROFILE)**

"Bella you look so beautiful!" Rose said.

"Just wait till Edward sees you!" Alice said causing me to blush.

"Ok, now we're going to go down the stairs after a few minutes follow us," Alice instructed me.

"Alright," I told her. She threw her arms around me and I hugged her back pulling Rose into it.

"Ok!" Alice said letting go and heading for the door. When her and Rose left I sat down on Alic'es bed waiting. Two minutes passed and I decided that, that was enough time. I made my way through the hall and to the stairs. I descended and looked around the room, slowly walking so I wouldn't trip, Edward was the only one in the room, he had on blue jeans, with a whit button up t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his hair was in it's normail dissary, his eyes were on me, his face glowing. I reached the botton step and he pulled me into his arms, planting a quick kiss on my lips so he wouldn't ruin my make-up.

"Stay right here," he told me. In half a second he was gone in then in the other half he was back, carrying my suitcases and the three garment bags, one now empty, over his broad shoulder, he had my favorite smile across his face.

Suddenly everyone was in the room hugging us goodbye.

"Have fun!" Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle and Jasper told me giving me a hug.

"Don't fall in the ocean," Emmett told me with a laugh, pulling me into one of his bone crushing, not literally, bear hugs.

"Be safe," Esme told me caressing me check then pulling me into a hug.

"Ok guys we have to leave or we'll be late," Edward said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards the door, "we'll see you all Sunday evening," he told everyone before closing the door behind us. He led me to the already started Volvo, put my bags in the back and slid into the drivers side buckling his seat belt and taking off down the long drive way. As soon as we hit the high way I grabbed Edward's right hand and began playing with his fingers. To fill the time Edward and I asked each other questions about things we didn't already know about each other.

"What's your favorite movie," he asked me?

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh,"

"I promise I won't,"

"Ok well I really like the movie Princess Bride but my absolutely most favorite movie is...Lords of The Rings," he lookde at me questioningly.

"Why would I laugh at that," he asked?

"Weel I din't want you to think I'm some kind of nerd or something," he smiled.

"Bella, that's one of my favorites too,"

"Oh, well what's your _favorite,_" I asked him?

"Oh that's easy I like 300,"

"You do?"

"What's wrong with 300?"

"Nothing it's just it's so violent and bloody,"

"I don't care I like it," I chuckled. We kept up questions like that for the whole ride.

Our reservation for the resteraunt was at 8:00, we had left the house at 5:00, with Edward's driving we reached the resteraunt with ten minutes to spare. Edward pulled into the parking lot, got out of his seat, walked around the car at human speed and came and opened my door for me, wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me to the door. There was a young man already at the door, he opened it for us, eyeing me, Edward tightened his arm around my waist pulling me closer, and to show the boy that I was taken I wrapped my arm around Edward's back and put my hand in his back pocket. The boys face fell. We walked up to the podium Edward taking his arm from around me to show the host our reservation.

"Follow me," he said Edward looked back at me and I looped my finger through his belt loop telling him to lead. As we headed to our table I finally looked at the resteraunt we were in. It was beautiful, there was a huge staircase, there was fancy looking wallpaper, gorgeous tapestries, and huge shining crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Suddenly Edward stopped, the host had led us to a cozy booth that was rounded instead of two benches on each side, so we could sit close together. The host handed us each a menu after we had slid in close together.

"You're server will be right with you," he told us. Edward thanked him and the man walked off. Edward layed his arm across my shoulder and I put mine around his waist. The waiter another young man, came to our table, he was cute he had shaggy blonde hair blue eyes and he wsa pretty well tanned, but he was no where close to Edward's beauty at all, he looked at me and his eyes widend.

"Um, what can I get ya'll to drink?" he said with a deep Texas accent, must be a college student.

"I'll have a glass of sweet tea," I said looking to Edward.

"I'll have water please," he said looking deeply into my eyes probably trying to make the boy catch a hint. It didn't seem to work.

"Well, my name is Tatum and if you need anything just let me know," he said looking at only me. I nodded and he walked away. As soon as Tatum was out of eyesight Edward poured half of his glass in the plant behind us, making me laugh. He laughed with me then quickly kissing my lips then propping the menu up infront of me.

"Get whatever you want sweetheart," he said kissing my forehead. I looked at the menu adn my mouth fell open, the cheapest entree on the menu was 30.

"Edward everything on here is so expensive,"

"So," he said smiling kissing my forehead again. I sighed and looked back at the menu. The steak sounded really good, it came with a choice of two sides.

"I want the steak," I told Edward. He smiled then nodded. Waving the waiter over.

"What can I get you?" he said looking only at me.

"Um, I would like the 6oz sirloin, well done, with a loaded baked potato aaaannnddd...green beans," he wrote everything down then reluctantly turned to Edward.

"I'm not hungry thank you though," he said handing Tatum our menus. He nodded, grabbed them , then walked away. I laid my head on Edward's chest, closing my eyes, listening to him breathe in and out, just for show though. He rubbed his fingers up and down my arms, it felt good but it gave me the goose bumps. We sat like that until Tatum returned with my food, I opened my eyes and smilied just realizing how hungry I was, he misundestood, thinking that I smiled at him, and he smiled back, I could feel a low growl that no one else could hear, building up in Edward's chest. I put my hand on his chest and he relaxed. Tatum's face fell as I touched Edward and he set down my food and walked away. I unwrapped the napkin that was wrapped around my knife and fork and dug in.

"Uh, I'm stuffed," I said finishing my last bite of steak. Edward chuckled, Tatum came over set the bill down on the table and took my empty plate away.

"I don't belive it," Edward cried out in shock! At Edward's words I saw Tatum hurry around the corner.

"I'll kill him I swear I'll kill him," he said angry now.

"Edward! Edward, calm down what's wrong?"

"He left you his number!" he said getting angrier by the minute.

"Huh," I said picking it out of the check and sliding it into the clutch that Alice had given me. Shock painted itself across his face, and then was followed by hurt.

"Bella-"

"Oh Edward I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I was only playing," I assured him taking the number out of my purse and tearing it to shreds sprinkling it on the table. His face went back to normal and he slid a bill into the folder, scooted out of the booth turning around to help me out. He put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist sticking my hand and his back pocket again, when we walked by Tatum Edward glared at him then pecked me on the lips, I smiled internaly.

We stepped into the cool night air, and I shivered Edward shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Ok Bella, don't get mad but I'm going to put a blind fold around your eyes so you can't see," he told me.

"Go ahead," I said sighing. We got in the Volvo and he pulled a satin blind fold out of the glove compartment. He tied it around my eyes then drew his fingers down my cheeks giving me goose bumps again, then suddenly his lips were against mine, I was shocked at first and then I was gladly kissing him back, all too quickly he pulled back and chuckled. I slammed back against the seat sticking my lower lip out and crossing my arms. He chuckled again and I flet his hand grab my chin and pull my face to his, he kissed my stuck out lip.

Edward drove for about 5 minutes then stopped I heard his door open then he was scooping me out of the car, and gentley setting on my feet.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I answered. He chuckled then removed he blind fold from my eyes. I gasped.

**HAHA!! WHERE DID HE TAKE HER?? I DONT KNOW!! WELL ACTUALLY I DO BUT U DON'T!! PRESS THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON!!**

**PeAcE aNd LoVe**

**KENDYLL**


	16. Mystery Date

**OK SO I HAD A BIRTHDAY PARTY TO GO TO SO THAT'S WHY IT TOOK ME LONGER THAN USUAL TO UPDATE...I KNOW THE ANTICIPATION MUST HAVE BEEN KILLING YOU...WELL HERE YOU GO HOPE YOU LIKEY!!**

**Bella's POV:**

"Edward it's beautiful, I can't believe it." I looked around at the beautiful beach, the bright full moon was reflecting off of the ocean so I could see everything pretty clearly. We were on what I assumed was Carlisle and Esme's private beach. There was a cute but big beach house, and palm trees every where, near the beach I could just make out a hammock in between two of the trees.

"Come on I'll show you the inside of the house!" Edward said grabbing my hand a huge grin spreading across his face. Apparantley my pace wasn't fast enough because he scooped me up in his arms bridal style and ran at vampire spped, and within seconds we were in the house. He set me down and ran upstairs to put the suitcases away. He was back within seconds but I didn't notice because I was to busy looking at the house. It was beautiful, the entry way we were standing in opened up right into the living room , it had a very high ceiling with wooden beams running across it, there was cozy white furniture, thick carpet and a huge plasma screen TV. I walked through it and into the kitchen, that was fully stocked, I'm guessing recently for me. I was big and led into an open dining room, where there were huge sliding glass doors that led to a huge porch with a gorgeous view of the beach. I walked right through the dining room and out onto the deck, Edward following quietly behind me. I climbed onto the railing and turned to face the beach, within half a second Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist, I sighed happily, leaning back and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Edward," I said to him.

"Yes Love?" he asked.

"I love you,"

"And I love you, my love, my sweet Bella, my life." That was it, I turned around on the railing and threw my arms around his neck, braiding my fingers through his hair, and crushing his lips to mine. He kissed me back passionately. I don't know how long we were like that until finally he pulled back smiling.

"How bout a swim?" he asked.

"That sounds great!" I answered.

"Ok lets go get suits," he scooped me up in his arms like a little kid as usual and he started kissing me again, how he got to the room I don't know, but suddenly we were in a cozy looking room with a big bed against one wall and the other wall was all glas just like the wall in Edward's room. He set me down rummaged through one of his suitcases pulled out his suit, went into the closet and before I could take a step towards my case he was back. I looked at him, and gasped stopping dead in my tracks, realizing I had never seen Edward shirtless. I stared blankly at his hairless chest, and at his perfectly cut abs.

"Bella? Sweetheart what's wrong?" he said worried pulling me out of my trance.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "Nothing, I'm sorry you just..." he laughed.

"It's not funny, your so beautiful,"

"Not nearly as beautiful compared to you," I snorted.

"I'm serious Bella you are the most beautiful girl human or not I have ever seen," I blushed, and he laughed. Slowly, trying but failing to keep my eyes away from chest, I made my way to my suitcase and rummaged through it piking one of the million suits that Alice had packed. I walked to the closet and shut the door, quickly changing inot my suit that was very cute actually and surprisingly not to revealing, it was a blue and white striped, bikini, at the bottom of the top was a blue band with white polka dots, then on the sides of the bottom was he samw blue and white polka dot pattern. **(A/N: PIC ON PROFILE) **I walked out of the door and Edward's eyes widened, but I saw no sign of lost control. He quickly smiled and handed me a towel, grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs. We walked to the beach and Edward layed out our towels on the sand, but I quickly ran into the water, then just as quickly ran out. I heard a roar of laughter, then saw a white streak fly by me, and Edward was already in the water up to his chest.

"Come on Bella!" he yelled to me.

"Edward I am not putting one more foot in that water it's freezing!" I yelled back, he laughed.

"Oh Bella it's not that bad!" he said right next to me now.

"Edward I'm serious!" he sighed.

"Ok Bella, well let's just go inside then." his face fell.

"No! I want to stay outside just not in the water!" his smile returned and then before I knew what was going on I was in his arms, he was completely dry, and we were swinging slightly in the hammock. I was perfectly fine until the wind started to blow and my teeth started chattering. Edward started to unwrap his arms from me, his face sad, I quickly snuggled into his.

"No I don't want to go inside, I'll be fine!" I insisted. He sighed.

"I'll be right back," he told me. He was back in seconds, a blanket thrown over his shoulder and in his hands was a cute Juicy Couture track suit, that Alice must have just bought because I had never seen it in my life. I quickly out it on, and was engulfed in warmth. I insisted that the track suit was enough and I didn't need the blanket. He through it to the ground then pulled me down on top of him in the hammock. I rested my head on his chest perfectly happy, and sleep quickly engulfed me.

I woke up suddenly, then swayed, cold arms wrapped around me and suddenly the swaying became less harsh and was just a comforting rock.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Edward asked.

"Perfectly!" I told him. He laughed. I looked at him.

"So what's on the agenda for this weekend?" I asked him.

"Well this morning and afternoon I figured we could hang out here maybe try swimming again or just lay in the sand and maybe go inside and watch a movie. Then tonight I have a surprise for you! Tomorrow we can hit the shops to make Alice happy!" he said smiling.

"Sounds perfect!" I said, not even bothering to ask what the surprise was, because I knew he wouldn't tell me. We layed like that until my traitor stomach growled hungrily.

Edward chuckled, "breakfast time for the human!" he said picking me up and carrying me back to the house, throught the living room and into the big kitchen. He set me down in a chair then looked around confused. I laughed.

"What's for breakfast Emril?" I asked him.

"Um...I don't really know!" I've never seen him so confused, his face made me break into a fit of giggles. After I finally composed my self I stood up.

"Don't worry sweetie I got it!" I said kissing him quickly. He sighed gratefully and sat down on one of the bar stools, watching me. I pulled out bacon and eggs, and set them on the counter. I grabbed two small frying pans out from under the counter and set them on the stove, putting a little butter in each one, then turning on the burners. I whipped some some eggs in a bowl and when the butter was melted I set some bacon in one pan and the whipped eggs in the other, I scrambled the eggs, and when the bacon was perfectly crispy, no fat, I put my breakfast on a plate and sat down next to Edward, who had been quiet the whole time. As I ate he was still quiet just watching me with a faint smile on his face. I finished my breakfast and put my plate in the sink. I went to Edward and sat on his lap.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" he asked me.

"Well it's still pretty chilly, so how bout we watcha movie!"

"Whatever you want," he told me. I hopped off his lap and went into the living room, and searching through the large selection of DVDs until three caught my eye.

"You have Lord of the Rings?" I asked excited.

"Yep, is that what we are going to watch?"

"Yes we are!" I told him. I popped Fellowship of the Ring in and went to lay next to Edward who was sprawled across the couch, perfectly at ease, but Edward wasn't having that, he pulled me onto his chest, I rested my head against it, and he ran his fingers throuh my hair and sometimes across my cheeks and forehead. Weirdly I was able to stay awake through the whole movie, they had the special extended version so it included all of the deleted scenes in the actual movie and it was like three hours long. At the end I jumped up and grabbed Edward's hand.

"Come on I bet it's warmer I'll get in the water with you this time," his face lit up and he jumped off the couch.

"Let's go!" he said, he was still in just his trunks and my suit was under the track suit I still had on. I stepped out onto the porch, to blazing hot sunlight. I was used to being in Edward's cool arms so the sun was more hot than usual. I quickly stripped off the suit and bragged Edward's cool hand, he let go though and quickly put it over my shoulder, I smiled then wrapped my arm around his waist. Today human pace was perfectly fine with Edward. We rached the beach and I carefully stuck a toe in the water, it was surprisingly warmer than I thought it would be. Suddenly I was in cool arms that belonged to a body that was already wading into the water. He set me down and unlike him, who the water came up to about the middle of his chest, the water came up to my chin. He laughed them grabbed me and through me acroos his back. He waded deeper since now my head was resting on his shoulder so I could go as deep as he could, well as deep as he could keeping his head above the water. We stayed in the water until I got all pruney and nasty.

I took a long shower washing away all evidence of sand. I stepped out and looked at the time. It was 6:00. I walked into the living room where Edward was watching The Two Towers, the second in The Lord of the Rings series.

"Edward, what time are we leaving tonight?" I asked him.

"When it gets dark,"

"Ok thanks," I said walking back to the room. It got dark at around 8:00 so that gave me two hours. Alice would be proud of me for getting ready so early. I pulled on a track suit, the same one but a different color, this one was teal and the other was pink. I grabbed my blow dryer and flat iron out of my bag. When I finished my hair it was already 7:00. I would wait to do my make-up till 7:30. I went downstairs and plopped down on the couch by Edward's legs I was sitting on the couch but I had my legs draped over Edward's he had went up stairs and changed. He was in a pair of blue jeans and a tight-fitting sweater, there was a brown leather jacket laying across the back of the couch. He looked at me and caught me staring. My crooked grin spread across his face, and mt heart melted I crawled across his legs then layed down on op of him again but this time kissing him. He kissed me back, then pulled away after awhile I looked out the window and gasped, the sun was already setting. I pecked Edward's lips quickly then ran upstairs to get my make-up on. I kept it light, a little mascara, some blush, and a little lip gloss.

I walked into the bedroom, and into the closet, walking straight to the black garment bags, the first one had a sticky note on it.

"_Wear this on Sunday!"_Alice's pretty handwriting wrote. I looked at the next bag.

_"Wear this on Saturday night!" _this note said. I laughed, opened the bag and gasped in side was an absolute gorgeous dress, it was grey with a black net overlay, it had a sweetheart neckline, a tie-back satin empire waistband with bow detail, and caviar beading along the hem. **(A/N: PIC ON PREOFILE...YOU SHOULD LOOK AT IT BECAUSE IT REALLY IS A GORGEOUS DRESS) **Alice was the best! I slipped into the dress and pulled on my black high heels and grabbed the grey clutch that was in the now empty garment bag.

"Bella are you ready sweetheart?" Edward called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called walking out the door and to the stairs. I went down them not as slowly as I normally would, and being me I tripped, Edward caught me, steadied me but didn't take his arms off of my waist.

"You look gorgeous honey," he said.

"You don't look half bad yourself!" I sais kissing his lips, he kissed back and I couldn't pull away, our lips were like two strong magnets. He started walking backwards the sat down on the couch, I straddled him, careful not to rip my dress. Finally he pulled away.

"Bella, we have to go i's getting late!" I groaned but hopped off of his lap, he stood up and grabbed my hand.

Thr drive was quiet, me holdinh Edward's hand and just looking out of the window. Suddenly the car stopped, and Edward was at my door pulling me out of the car.

"Edward I can't see a thing!" I told him.

"That's the point!" he said grabbing my hand and walking in I don't know which direction. We went up about three steps and Edward stopped. I heard aloud click and I could see everything.

**UGH I DID IT AGAIN AREN'T YOU ANGRY...NOW THIS TIME I WANT YOU TO REVIEW AND GUESS WHERE EDWARD TOOK BELLA I WILL NOT LAUGH AT ANYTHING I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU WOULD'VE HAD EDWARD TAKE HER...I WON'T USE YOUR IDEA BECAUSE I'VE HAD THIS DATE PLANNED OUT FOR WEEKS I JUST NEEDED THE PERFECT TIME. YOU REALLY NEED TO GO LOOK AT THE DRESS IT'S ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS I WANT IT SO BAD!! REVIEW HURRY!!**

**PeAcE aNd LoVe**

**KENDYLL**


	17. Amazed

**NEXT CHAPTER!! YAY!!**

**Song in this chapter is Amazed by Lonestar!! I thought it was good for Bella and Edward!!**

**Bella's POV:**

The lights came on and suddenly I could see everything. I gasped tears coming to my eyes. We were standing in the middle of a vine covered gazebo. Surrounding the gazebo was a beautiful garden filled with twinkling crystal christmas lights. Laying to the side of us was a blanket, a picnic basket and a pillow. **(PIC ON PROFILE)**

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful." I said throwing my arms around his shoulders and pulling him to me. He smiled and hugged me closer. He pulled me down until he was seated on the floor of the gazebo and I was on his lap. He opened the basket and pulled out a sandwich, a bag of fruit and for dessert, cookies! He took the saran wrap off of the sandwich and handed it to me. I took a bite and groaned.

"Peanut Butter and Honey! My favorite!" Edward laughed.

"I know that's why I made it!" I smiled and continued eating my sandwich occasionally taking a bite of fruit from the bag. As soon as I finished my cookies, Edward grabbed my hand in one hand and the blanket in the other. He stood up and led me out of the gazebo, and into the garden, where the was a white grand piano that I hadn't noticed before. He layed the blanket on the ground but kept walking towards the piano. He sat down on the bench pulling me with him. His hands moved o the keys and he began playing, his beautiful voice filling the air.

_"Every time our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside me,_

_Is almost more than I can take,_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me,_

_And it just blows me away,_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,_

_I can here your thoughts,_

_I can see your dreams,_

_"I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better,_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever,_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you,_

_"The smell of your skin,_

_The taste of your kiss,_

_The way you whisper in the dark,_

_Your hair all around me,_

_Baby you surround me,_

_You touch every place in my heart,_

_Oh it feels like the first time, every time,_

_"I don't know how you do what you do,_

_I'm so in love with you,_

_It just keeps getting better, _

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_With you by my side,_

_Forever and ever,_

_Every little thing that you do,_

_Baby I'm amazed by you,_

_"Every little thing that you do,_

_I'm so in love with you _

_It jus keeps getting better,_

_I want to spend the rest of my life,_

_with you by my side,_

_Forever and ever,_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you,"_

The song came to and end, and even though I knew Edward didn't write the song it was perfect. Tears were falling down my cheeks and I through my arms around Edward.

"Oh Edward!"

"I know I didn;t write it but I was listening to it and it reminded me of you so I learned it and I thought I'd play it for you."

"It was beautiful, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, my love!" He scooped me up in his arms and walked back to where he layed the blanket, and set me down on it, he dissapeared but was back in half a second, the pillow now layed next to me and Edward was putting his jacket around my shoulders. I pulled my arms through it, and stood up so Edward could lay down. He pulled me back down on top of him. I was laying with my head facing the sky so we could see the stars, which we could see, because in Forks the fog is so thick and the air is so heavy we can never see the stars. We layed like that for what seemed like hours until Edward finally spoke.

"Bella,"

"Yes?" I said.

"I have something to give you, but please don't freak just let me give you this one thing, I know you don't like gifts but I want you to have this please,"

"Edward you have already given me the greatest gift, you, but I will do as you ask and not fuss, what is it?" he pulled a white box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Open it!" I lifted the lid and gasped, inside was a beautiful necklace of tiny diamonds making the shape of a heart. He grabbed the box from my hand, and took out the necklace. I lifted my hair and he clasped it around my neck. **(Necklace on profile)**

"I love it Edward!" I said before crushing his lips to mine. He pulled back after awhile and chuckled.

"I would have bought things before if I would've known you could react so well. I rolled my eyes and cuddled into him. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and I layed like that until I fell asleep, to the soft hum of my lullaby.

**AWWWWW WASN'T THAT SO SWEET!! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON I ALREAD KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO FOR IT! I HAVE ONE SHOUT OUT...I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANKS TO MY IPOD, WHO PLAYED THIS SONG WHILE IT WAS ON SHUFFLE, IF NOT THIS CHAPTER WOULD PROBABLY HAVE BEEN PRETTY BORING!!**

**PeAcE aNd LoVe**

**KENDYLL**


	18. Bella Shopping?

**OK SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER...IT'S THE LAST DAY OF THE CALIFORNIA TRIP AND I NEED IDEAS FOR STUFF THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN AT HOME IN FORKS SO AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW WITH ANY IDEAS OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NOTHING DANGEROUS SOMETHING FUNNY...OK I TALK TO MUCH...READ!!**

"Bella, come on you need to get up it's 1:00 in the morning!" Edward's voice interupted my dreams...well they were anout him so it didn't matter.

I groaned then rolled over shutting my eyes and going back to sleep. Edward sighed then scooped me up in one arm then carried everything in the other...how he did that I have no idea what's so ever, but it didn't matter since as soon as my head hit his chest I was out. He set me down in the passenger seat and put everything else in the back seat. As soon as he started driving I got restless, he put his hand on my thigh and I was completely calm. We got to the house and Edward picked me up again, leaving the stuff in the back. He set me down on the bed and walked away.

"Edward, where are you going?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry I'm just going downstairs to turn out all the lights and then change I'll be right back," he reassured me.

"Ok!" I couldn't even close my eyes until he was back in the room which took like 1 second. He stripped down to his boxers then put a pair of comfy looking sweats and a ragged old t-shirt on, then cuddled onto the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me but there ws something I hadn't done in awhile. I turned around his eyes were closed, even though I know he doesn't sleep, I crushed my lips to his and his eyes flew open, but they soon relaxed and drifted closed as did mine. He hitched my leg over his hip and then turned so that I was on top of him, whenever I pulled away he would move his lips to my collar bone, neck or ears, then when he thought I'd caught my breath he bring my lips back down to his. Occasionally he would roll so that he was on top of me, we stayed like that for hours. Until he pulled back and rolled onto his side his unecessary breathing ragged, and his eyes wild. My breathing matched his and I'm sure my eyes were the exact as his too, but my cheeks were flushed. I turned on my side and cuddled into his side, he wrapped one long arm around my back, and that's where we stayed, him humming and me finally drifting off to sleep.

I woke up and stretched, but I didn't hit anything hard or cold, I felt around the bed worridly but nothing was there. I heard a low chuckle and my eyes flew open, I saw Edward at the foot of the bed slipping out of his sweat pants and into a clean pair of jeans. He already had his shirt off and again I was mezmorized. Before putting his shirt on he came over and kissed me I ran my hands up and down his defined abs. He shivered at my warm touch, then pulled back.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty!" he said.

"Good morning!" I answered jumping off the bed and into his arms I wrapped my legs around his back and he wrapped his arms around my butt. He carried me downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat me down on one of the stools and pulled the bacon and eggs out of the fridge, I guess watching me made him know how to cook. He layed the bacon in the fryer and it started to pop, the grease would pop on his bare chest but he acted like he hadn't even noticed, which he hadn't. The first time it hit his chest I ran over to him.

"What Bella what's wrong?" he had asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Are you okay, that grease just popped off your chest?" I asked examining him, but there was nothing there not even a little red mark.

He chuckled, "Vampire remember," he said. I laughed and went back to the stool. He finished my breakfast ans set it down in front of me. I ate quietly, and when I was finished I hopped up and put my plate in the sink. I looked outside, and a smile spread across my face, there were dark clouds across the whole sky. As much as I missed the sun, the clouds ment that Edward could go out in public today. I turned to face him.

"I've got to go get ready!" I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Aren't we going shopping?" I asked my face falling. He looked confused.

"Oh yea...weird..."

"What's weird?"

"Oh it's just I've never seen you so excited to go shopping before!" he told me my crooked grin spreading across his face.

"Ha I guess Alice is rubbing off on me!"

"She's gonna love hearing that!" I laughed then ran up the stairs to get ready. I took a shower then put on the teal tracksuit that I hadn't worn much yesterday, so I could do my hair. **(A/N: ALRIGHT I KNOW THIS IS A LIL OUT OF CHARACTER FOR BELLA BUT I'M TIRED OF HER HATING TO SHOP BECAUSE I LOVE TO AND I WANT HER TO LOVE TO ALSO!! ANYHOO BACK TO THE STORY) **I did it all at the vanity instead of the bathroom, because it was more open. Edward came in once, threw on a brown and tealish blue striped Abercrombie polo, kissed my forehead, then sat down on the bed watching me. I ignored his watching eyes and did my make-up, when I was finished I went into the closet and to the last garment bag and opened it. I pulled out a cute knee length day dress that was brown with a thick the same tealish blue color as on Edward's shirt neck line, and teal flowers that were thick at the bottom and started to lessen as they got closer to the top, there was also a thick teal band around the waist. **(DRESS ON PROFILE) **I slipped it on feet first, then put the cute brown ballet flats with small teal bows on. I opened the door and Edward looked me over then chuckled.

"What what's wrong?" i asked.

"Nothing it's just we match," he said, it was true we both had on brown and teal although, thankfully, Edward wasn't wearing a dress. He had on brown pumas, and there was a brown hoddie draped over his arm.** (OK SO IT'S NOT WHAT EDWARD NORMALLY WEARS BUT THIS IS WHAT I WANT HIM TO WEAR)** I laughed with him, grabbing the brown denim half jacket out of the closet then grabbing his hand and walking downstaris with him. We drove into town where it was just as drak as at the beach. Edward parked, and helped me out of the car, and as soon as he opened the door I put on my jacket it was very chilly. He put on his hoodie, for show, and grabbed my hand. We walked by down the sidewalk until I found a True Religion store and I pulled Edward in with me. I started walking around the store looking at all the jeans, but I found it very hard to ignore all of the girls in the whole freaking store gawking at my boyfriend, he didn't notice all of the other girls but he did notice my anger and quickly caught on. I picked up a pair of very cute jeans that had rhinestones on all of the button and little stud things, Edward smiled.

"Hey babe do you want those?" he asked emphasizing the babe.

"Are you sure honey they're kind of expensive?" I asked him.

"Anything for you!" he told me. Every store in the face fell into a pout. I smiled. He grabbed the jeans out of my hand and walked up to the cashier. He paid for the jeans and took the bag from the cashier wrapping his empty arm around my shoulders, I wrapped my arm around his waist and stuck my hand in his back pocket. As soon as we were out of the store we burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh did you see there faces?"

"Yea they were hilarious, as soon as I called you babe they were just like..." but he couldn't finish because he was laughing so hard. Finally when we regained our compsure, and walked past a goup of more gawking girls. I stretched up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the jeans sweetie!" I told him.

"Anytime, love!" he tld me. we continued down the sidewalk stopping at some small stores where I bought Alice, Esme, and Rose each a new dress that were absolutley adorable. **(PICS ON PROFILE) **We went into Juicy Couture and I bought Alice a tracksuit to match mine but hers was black. I bought Rose a red one. We could wear them when we went shopping, it would be cute. We went into Ed Hardy and I got Emmet and Jasper new shirts, I let Edward pick which one he wanted. We went into a small boutique and I bought Esme new jewelry, I just needed Carlisle now. I looked at Edward who like a gentleman was carrying all of the bags, to a human they would be dragging them all by now, but Edward was a vampire so they weren't bothering him at all.

"Edward, what do you think Carlisle will want?" He pursed his lips.

"I'd say just get him a shirt like you got us,"

"Yea, but he's different than ya'll, the triplet towers," he turned his head to the side confused.

"Oh it's what I call you, Emmet and Japer, ya'll are all huge, so I call you the towers, but there's three of you so I call you triplets instead of twins." he laughed at my explanation. We passed by a store that had just mens clothing and I decided to go in there. We passed by cologne, but Carlisle smelled to good already, I walked around, deciding, until I found a sweater that I could picture Carlisle in, and took it up to the cashier to pay for it. Edward grabbed the bag and led me out of the door and back towards the Volvo. His hands were full so I just hooked my finger through the belt loop of his jeans and let him kead the way. We passed by more gawking girls but I payed no attention to them. We reached the Volvo and I got in the passenger side while Edward loaded my provisions into the back. He got in the drivers side and headed back towards the beach house. Edward just told me to wait in the car. Within seconds he was back with all of our suitcases, I'm sure he got everything, and the three garment bags over his shoulder.

"Say goodbye Bella!" he said sighing.

"Goodbye, best weekend of my life!" he grabbed my hand and drove off. We reached home before nightfall since it wasn't that late when we left and Edward drives like a crazy fool. I stepped out of the car and Alice came running out of the door and I through my arms around her.

"I missed you!" she said.

"I missed you too now help me with these bags please!" She smiled and grabbed all of the shopping bags out of the backseat, and Edward already had all of our suitcases so my hands were empty. We walked back to the house and the first hug I got was Rose, followed by Emmett, Jasper, Esme then finally Carlisle.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me.

"Absolutely, and I got you all something!" I told them. Alice screamed happily, then they all dragged me to the couch. I pulled the Juicy Couture bag out of the pile first.

"Alice and Rose," I said handing them the suits.

"Now we match Bella!" Alice said excitedly.

"They're adorable!!" Rose said hugging me.

"I figured we could wear them the next time we go shopping!" Alice squealed and threw her arms around me hugging me tightly, I laughed. When she let go I pulled out the bag with Esme's jewelry in it.

"Esme," i said handing her the box.

"Oh Bella you didn'y have t- Oh my gosh it's gorgeous!" she said pulling the diamond shaped heart necklace out of the box and immediatley putting it on. We all laughed and I pulled the Ed Hardy bag up onto my lap.

"Emmett and Jasper!" I said throwing them their shirts, then giving Edward's his which he threw over his shoulder and continued watching his brothers.

Their faces were full of excitement, "Bella this shirt is so freakin cool!" they both said at the same time. I smiled. Then pulled the bag with Carlisle's sweater out.

"Thank you Bella!" he said holding the sweater up to him and smiling hugely.

"You're welcome!" I told him.

"Ok now!" I said pulling the bag with the girls dresses up into my lap. I pulled Esme's out first and handed it to her, her face lit up and she squealed throwing her arms around me. I handed Rose and Alice theirs next, they were both speechless.

"Bella I didn't know you had such good taste in clothes!" Alice said hugging me.

"It's so gorgeous!" Rose said. I laughed.

"Ok that's it!" Everyone hugged me thanking me once more then going upstairs to put their things away. Edward waqs the only one left, he grabbed all of the shopping bags dissapeared into the kitchen and was back within seconds.

"Are you tired?" he asked me. I nodded and closed my eyes. He picked me up and I rested my head on his chest. He layed me gentley on the bed and changed into loose shorts and a t-shirt. I was asleep as soon as his arms wrapped around me.

**OK SO THE SHOPPING WAS THE MOST FUN THING I'VE WRITTEN ABOUT SO FAR!! I KNOW IT WASN'T LIKE BELLA TO BE THAT EXCITED ABOUT SHOPPING BUT I'M MAKING HER THE WAY I WANT HER TO BE...SO SHES GONNA LIKE SHOPPING...ALL THANKS TO ALICE!! OK REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**PEACE AND LOVE**

**KENDYLL**


	19. Edward's Promise

**ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER!!**

"Edward? Edward no you can't leave me!" I sat straight up in bed.

"Bella shhh it's ok I'm right here it's ok!" Edward's velvet voice said right beside me.

"Oh Edward, it was horrible you left me in the woods and I-I-I.." I trailed off throwing my head inot his chest.

He rubbed soothing circles around my back, "Oh sweetheart I'll never leave you I promise!"

"Promise?" I asked to make sure.

"I promise!" he reassured me. "Now go back to sleep we have school in the morning!" I snuggled into his chest and went back to sleep.

...

School the next day went by quickly. After gym Edward walked me to his Volvo, and took me home, since Charlie was now back from his police training thing, but he didn't go home since Charlie was still at work. We walked inside and went straight upstairs, Edward following quietly behind me.

"I'm going to change, stay!" I told him. He smiled at me then sprawled out across my bed. I grinned then grabbed my sweats and a t-shirt, and walked out into the hall towards the bathroom. I changed quickly then threw my hair up into a messy ponytail, and went back to my room. Edward was in the same position I left him in. I walked to my bed, and layed down, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and we sat like that until I remembered something.

"Edward I have to make Charlie's dinner!" he sighed unwrapped his arms from around me then stood up grabbing my hand. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pulled out some fish from the freezer and decided I would fry it. I put it into the pan, and as soon as I turned it over Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey dad!" I called.

"Hey Bells!" he said walking into the kitchen. "Oh hello Edward!" he said surprised.

"Hello Mr. Swan," he answered always so polite.

"Please call me Charlie," he told him.

"Alright Charlie," Edward said with a grin. I turned to the fryer and smiled, happy that Edward and Charlie were getting along. I listened to their conversation and heard that they were talking about sports, I tuned it out and set the fish on a plate.

"Well I better go," Edward said getting up, "Goodnight Bella!" he said kissing my forhead, "Goodbye Charlie."

"It was nice having you Edward, are you sure you can't stay for dinner?"

"I would but Esme wants everyone at the house for dinner so I must go!"

"Alright bye then!"

"Bye Edward!" I said, he smiled then walked out the door.

"He's a nice boy, is he your boyfriend?" Charlie asked once I sat down to eat.

"Dad!"

"Well is he?"

"If you must know, yes he is my boyfriend!"

"Alright I approve he's a nice boy!"

"Thanks for the approval!" I said sarcastically, he just laughed. We finished ou dinner in silence, and I went upstairs to take a shower. I threw my sweats and t-shirt back on and put my wet hair up in a messy bun. I went downstars.

"Goodnight dad!" I said kissing his forehead.

"Night Bells!" I went up stairs, and practically flew into my room. I ran to my window and threw it open, then walked back to my bed. I sat down and looked at the window. Edward's figure appeared and he hopped from the sill and onto the floor making absolutley no noise. I smiled at him, and he grinned crookedly back at me. His eyes were now a light topaz, instead of the dark butterscotch that was getting close to black everyday he must have gone hunting before he came over.

"Hello," he said walking to the light switch and turning the lights off.

"Hi!" I said. He walked to my bed and sat down pulling me into his lap. I pushed him back then staddled him. We both smiled then I crushed my lips to his. He put one hand at the small of my back and the other tangled into my hair, I put both of my hands in his hair, and he pulled me closer. I shivered and he started to pull away, I tried with all my strength to keep him to me but he easily pushed my face from his and held it a safe distance away.

He sighed, "Bella..." I sighed and snuggled into his chest. He tucked the blanket in between us and wrapped his strong arms around me. My eyelids drifted closed and sleep quickly came to me.

I woke up next morning from a dreamless sleep.

"Good morning!" a velvet voice said beside me.

"Edward!" I said throwing my arms around his neck and crushing my lips to his. He pulled away and smiled, I frowned. He got out of the bed.

"I've got to go get the car, Alice is right outside the house with your clothes." I sighed and nodded, on cue Alice walked in with a bag.

"Out Edward!" she said.

"I'll be right back!" Edward told me, I nodded again and Edward jumped out of the window.

"Guess what!!" Alice said to me excitedly.

"What Alice?"

"Me, you, Rose and all of the guys are going shopping, well we're going shopping, the guys are just coming along to carry our bags!"

"Edward's going?" I asked percking up.

"Yes Bella your lover boy is going!"

"Yay!" I screamed running to the vanity, so Alice could do my hair and make-up. She laughed and started working on my hair. She finished and handed me my now clean teal track suit. I finally noticed what Alice was wearing, she had on her black track suit and I figured Rose was wearing her red one. I put it on and pushed the sleeves of the jacket up. I was wearing a pair of cute tennis shoes and just a tank top underneath. There was a honk outside and I grabbed my bags and ran downstairs, Alice behind me. I opened the door and walked to the passenger side, I opened the door and Edward's beautiful face looked at me and smiled. I sat down and he gave me a quick peck on the lips, Alice was in the back seat already so he took off. We got to the school and I heard Tesa calling to me.

"Hey Bella did you have a nice weekend? Oh my gosh you three look so cute!" Rosalie had come to stand with us now.

"Yeah I did and thanks!"

"Thanks!" said Rose and Alice at the same time.

"Well I gotta get to class, see you at lunch guys!" She said walking in the direction of her first class. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet went in one direction, Edward followed in the same direction, heading to a differnet class, and me and Alice linked arms and started walking to english. The rest of the day went by pretty fast as guess that's because of the anticipation for what was coming after. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all piled into his Volvo, and Emmet and Rose followed us in her BMW. We got to the mall quickly and Alice, Rose and I linked arms, walking to the door, the boys following behind us.

"Bella we are paying for everything!" Alice told me.

"Come on guys you don't have to,"

"Yes we do, and we are!" Rose said.

I sighed, "Thanks guys! So where are we going first?" i asked.

"How bout...Coach! We can go get Bella a purse, because face it Bella you need a purse!" I rolled my eyes and nodded. Alice pulled us in the general direction of Coach. We walked into the store and we all split up looking for different choices. Jasper and Emmett followed Rose and Alice and Edward followed me. I looked at all the different purses and found one that I wanted. I took it over to Alice and Rose.

"I want this one," I told them.

"Ok, we found the ones we want to, let's go pay." We all put our bags on the counter and Alice handed the cashier her credit card. The woman put each purse into seperate bags, and Edward grabbed mine, Emmett grabbed Rose's and Jasper grabbed Alice's. We exited the store and this time Edward held my hand. We went into a clothing store this time, I went to a rack and Edward went with Emmett and Jasper to find some clothes for themselves. I was sifting through a rack a few racks away from Alice and Rose, when suddenly some guy came up to me and grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey beautiful,"

"Ew get off of me,"

"Aw come on you know you want me,"

"I don't even now you you freaking creep,"

"Get your filthy hands off of her," Edward's voice was suddenly there.

"Buzz off!" Edward was suddenly flanked by Emmett and Jasper.

"Ok I'll tel you one more time, get your hands off of my girlfriend, now!" the man looked scared and he started breathing hard in my face, his breath smelled like Alcohol. He let go of my waist and ran. Emmett looked dissapointed.

"Man I didn't get to hit him!"

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked me walking towards me and wrapping me in his arms. I hugged him back.

"I'm fine," I told him.

"Alright but I'm staying right by you from now on," I nodded and we all left the store. I called Charlie to let him know where I was and tell him he was on his own for dinner. We went to a few more stores, where I got a few more outfits. We went to the food court, where I got a hamburger. As I was sitting there eating everyone's face but Edward's was scrunched up and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"That looks gisgusting!" Emmett said. I laughed.

"Wanna bite?" I asked him putting it infront of his face. He grimaced and moved his head away from it. I laughed again and continued eating. We went to a few more stores, then went home. Edward came inside with me to carry my bags.

"Hi dad!" I said walking into the living room, followed by Edward.

"Hey Bells, looks like you got alot of stuff!"

"Yeah Alice went kind of crazy!" He laughed.

"Well I'm going to bed," I told him, "goodnight!"

"Night!" he said. I went upstairs and Edward set my bags down.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" he said kissing my forehead then walking out my door. I head him say goodnight to Charlie, and then get in his Vovlo and drice towards his house. I turned over on bed and faced my window, within minutes Edward was crawling through it and into my bed.

"Goodnight Edward, and thanks for today!"

"Anytime sweetheart, goodnight!" he started humming my lullaby and I quickly fell asleep.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?? I THOUGHT THE GUY RUNNING AWAY ONCE HE GOT SIGHT OF THE TRIPLET TOWERS WAS PRETTY FREAKING HILARIOUS!! PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! THIS CHAPTER WAS PRETTY MUCH A FILLER I THINK I'M GOING TO SKIP STRAIGHT TO SUMMER!! SOMEONE GAVE ME A GOOD IDEA FOR A SAFE SUMMER TRIP BETWEEN THE CULLENS AND BELLA!! SO...REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	20. Tag with the Cullens!

**OK SO THIS CHAPTER IS ANOTHER FILLER THEN I AM GOING STRAIGHT TO SUMMER...WAIT I MIGHT HAVE A FEW MORE FILLERS BUT I NEED IDEAS SO AFTER YOU READ THIS PRESS THE LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO AND REVIEW WITH SOME IDEAS...ALRIGHT...READY...SET...READ!!**

"Dad I'm going to spend the night with Alice and Rosalie I'll be back Sunday!"

"Alright Bells, I'm going fishing so I may not be here when you get home on Sunday,"

"Ok, Bye!"

"Bye!" he said before I slammed the door. I ran to the Volvo and hopped into the passenger seat. Edward took off as soon as my seat belt was on. We pulled into his long driveway, and he drove back to the shed made garage thing and parked his Volvo in between Alice's Porche and Emmett's jeep. He ran vampire speed back to the house me in his arms. He stepped through the door, set me down, and grabbed my hand. We sat down on the couch and Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rose all came down the stairs.

"Guess what!" Alice said excitedly.

"What?" i said sighing.

"We're going to play tag!"

"Isn't that sort of a kiddy game?" Edward asked raising one eyebrow.

"So what! Everyone already said they would play!" Edward sighed.

"Alright Alice I'll play!"

"Yay!" she screamed clapping her little hands. She ran outside and everyone followed after her. Edward walked with me at my pace. We stpped out into the backyard, Edward kissed my forehead and joined his family, I went and sat on the rock wall surrounding their backyard.

"Ok Emmett's it, ready...set...go!" they all dissapeared I could only tell that they were still in the backyard was because I sould see white blurs every now and then. After a few minutes I was bored.

"Stop!" I called out. Everyone froze and looked at me.

"I want to play!" they all laughed.

"Bells you can't run like we can!" Emmett told me. I stood up.

"No but Edward can!" I ran to him and hopped on his back. Everyone laughed and Edward took off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my mouth near his ear.

"Who's it?" I asked him.

"We are!"

"Hmmmmm, who are we going to tag?"

"I was thinking Jasper!"

"Alright!" he ran off after Jasper. Jasper is fast, but Edward is faster. I reached my hand out and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He turned around quickly and I smiled, Edward took off in the next direction. I laughed and kissed his neck. Jasper got Emmett, who got Alice, who Rosalie who got Emmett again, who got Edward well he actually tapped me on the back. Edward flew around and went after Alice. He caught up to her and tapped her shoulder, then flew in the other direction off into the woods. He ran and ran and ran until we finally reached our meadow, he turned me around so that I was cradled in his arms. He started spinning around, I threw my head back and threw my arms out like I was flying. I soon got dizzy and told him to put me down, he laughed and set me on my feet, and the world spun and I swayed on my feet. Edward laughed loudly caught me around the waist and steadied me. I sat down in Edward's lap and leaned my head against his shoulder. He put his chin on the top of my head, and we sat like that for I don't know how long.

"Bella,"

"Hmmm..."

"I love you!"

"I know!" he laughed.

"Just thought I'd tell you again," I smiled.

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"I love you too,"

"I know!" he stood up and helped me off of the ground. I hopped on his back and he ran through the forest back to his house. When we stepped into the yard no one was there.

"They must've gone inside!" Edward told me, I nodded and he walked inside. Everyone was in the living room completley relaxed, Rosalie was tucked under Emmett's arm, reading a magazine. Alice was in Jasper's lap, they were both staring at the TV like Emmett. Edward set me down on my feet and Alice ran to me grabbing me up off of the floor and spinning me around.

"Um...Alice?"

"Guess what Bella!"

"What this time Alice?" I asked as she set me back on my feet.

"We're going on a cruise this summer!"

**HAHA SO THIS WAS BASICALLY JUST A FILLER LIKE I SAID EARLIER AND SO I COULD TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO BE DOING THIS SUMMER I ALREADY KNOW WHERE THEY ARE GOING!! BUT I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS TO PUT BEFORE SUMMER BECAUSE EDWARD JUST TOOK BELLA TO CALIFORNIA SO I WANT A BIG BREAK IN BETWEEN THERE NEXT BIG TRIP...I NEED IDEAS SO PRESS THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND GIVE EM TO ME PLEASE!!**

**KENDYLL**


	21. Go Dallas Cowboys!

**OKEY DOKEY NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKEY...READ!!**

**Bella's POV:**

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah Bella Carlisle just told us, we're going on a cruise to Alaska!"

"No way!"

"Way!" I screamed and Alice threw her arms around me.

"We have got to go shopping!" Alice said.

"Ooo I wanna come!" Rosalie said getting up from under Emmett's arm and joining us.

"Of course you can come silly vampire!" I told her. We all laughed. Edward rolled his eyes and went to sit down next to Jasper on the couch. I walked over to him and sat down on his lap. I turned around so I was facing him.

"I'm going to have to tell Charlie!" I told him.

"I know,"

"I think I should do it with Alice...it would be safer...Charlie might pull his gun out on you," I said smiling, he smiled too.

"Alice!" I called over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"On Sundat your going to spend the night with me so we can tell Charlie...okay?"

"Alright!" she said plopping down in Jasper's lap. Rosalie was back under Emmett's arm. I turned back around leaned my head back against Edward's shoulder, and watched the football game.

**10 minutes later!**

"Go Go Go!!" I chanted along with Emmett! The receiver for the Dallas cowboys was going all the way and was about to make a 70 yard touch down.

"WOOOHOOOO!! We won!!" Emmett said picking me up and running at vamp speed around the house. After a few seconds of running he set me back down in the exact spot I was in. I laughed and gave him a high five, he lightly touched my hand and returned my smile. I looked around and everyone was staring at us.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"I didn't know you loved football that much!" Edward said.

"I don't I just love the cowboys!" everyone laughed. I sat back down in Edward's lap, and they changed it off of Sportscenter, to the Olympics. Michael Phelps was swimming. **(A/N: WOOHOO GO MICHAEL PHELPS HE'S A BEAST!!) **

I soon fell half asleep in Edward's arms, I was asleep but awake at the same time it was weird. I could feel his chest rise and fall, and I could feel him shake with laughter and I could hear his voice deep in his chest. Soon I fell fully asleep and I'm guessing Edward took me upstairs to his room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sunday Night!!

"Hey dad is it alright if Alice stays the night?"

"Sure Bells!" he said from the living room, "Hey Alice!" he added.

"Hey Charlie...thanks for letting me stay!" we were in the living room by now. We sat down and Alice started thankfully.

"So Charlie...this summer me and my family are going on a cruise to Alaska, and my parents said it was alright if I brought a friend...is it alright if Bella comes with us?"

He sctratched his chin, "Is Edward going?"

"Yes, but me and Bella will be sharing a room, and my parents told me to asure to you that he will not be in the room with Bella alone!" she's such a good little liar.

"Well I don't know if I can afford to get Bella a ticket,"

"Oh no we will pay for everything," like they already do!

"Well...alright I guess that's ok...Yes Bella you may go with Alice on this cruise," he told me. I screamed and jumped up, hugged him, and kissed his cheek. Then I ran over to Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. As if she could read my mind she handed me my phone and I pushed speed dial number 2, i would've put him number 1 but that's voice mail so yea. He answered in the middle of the first ring.

"Bella? Are you okay what's wrong?"

"Sheesh Edward, can't I call my boyfriend without there being something wrong?" I teased him.

"Yea I guess you're right!"

"Like always...anyhoo...guess what!!"

"Charlie is letting you go on the cruise?!"

"I thought you couldn;t read my mind," he laughed, "but yea he's letting me go!"

"That's great!"

"Well hey Edward I gotta go, it's late, are you gonna come?"

"Already here!" his voice whispered from my window. I looked around and Alice was already gone so I ran up to him and jumped in his arms, and kissed him. He kissed back and walked over to my bed. I pulled back.

"Wait I need to take a shower and make sure Charlie thinks me and Alice are going to sleep. He set me down and sighed nodding.

"Alright," I kissed his stuck out bottom lip and laughed. I went out into the hall and hopped in the shower. When I was finished I slipped into my new tank top and short shorts pajama set. I ran downstairs and kissed Charlie good night, then ran back upstairs. I fell asleep in Edward's arms completley happy and at peace.

**OK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN THEY LEAVE FOR THE CRUISE!! WHAT DID YOU THINK?? PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**KENDYLL**


	22. Arrival

**YAY THE CRUISE!! PLEASE READ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

"Bella love wake up we're here!" Edward's voice said waking me up.

We had flown to Alaska, and apparantley I had fallen asleep. I looked around and saw everyone else standing up and getting their extra bags out of the compartments above the seats. I yawned and stood up, Edward was already getting our bags, he put then all in one hand and I grabbed the empty one. We followed Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, Rose Alice and Jasper all behind us. We walked into the crowded airport and went straight to baggage claim. Alice had so many bags that it took us awhile. When we finally had all of our bags we walked out into the dark night. We had already rented a car, a huge Expidition that had room for all 8 of us. There was a little Enterprise car and the car in the almost empty parking lot. Carlisle talked to the man and he gave him the keys. Me, Edward, and Alice hopped in the very back, me in the middle. Emmett, Rose and Jasper got in the next row up and Carlisle and Esme were in the front.

I layed me head on Edward's shoulder and fell asleep, I was asleep for what felt like seconds and then Edward was shaking me awake.

"Come on Bella we're at the hotel you need to wake up."

"Ok!" I said not fully awake then turned my head into Edward's chest and closed my eyes. I heard 7 different laughs, then cold arms were picking me up. I was passed to a different, bigger set of arms for a minute then, I was back in Edward's arms. He walked throught the front door and checked us in, since everyone else had the bags. I opened my eyes and looked at the elderly receptionist. She was smiling at how Edward was holding me cradled in his arms.

"Girlfriend?" she asked when I closed my eyes again and snuggled closer into Edward's hard chest.

"Yes," Edward said proudly.

"Well she's very beautiful!" the woman said.

"I know," Edward said dreamily.

"Well here's your room keys, and I hope you and your family have a great time here in at the Hilton here in Alaska, Mr. Cullen,"

"Thank you," he said politley, managing to grab the keys from the woman. He walked outside and I realized for the first time how cold it was outside. I started shivering violently despite my jeans and hoodie. Edward noticed, and he took off at a run to our room. He met up with the family and quickly threw them their keys, not stopping and running straight to the room. He opened the door and set me on the bed, cranking up the heater. The room was soon filled with heat and my shivers, stopped. I looked around and saw Edward sitting in a chair in the corner as far away form me as possible. I stood up and walked towards him taking the big down comforter with me. I reached him and sat down on his lap pilling the blanket up to my chin. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head wrapped his arms around me, the blanket between us. I snuggled into his chest even more.

We heard three loud knocks on the door, and Edward stood up setting me down on the big squishy bed. He walked to the door and un did the lock opened te door quickly grabbed Carlisle's shirt and pulled him in quickly closing the door.

"Is she alright?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Yes she's fine, I hope Alice packed her some heavy clothes, because as soon as I stepped out of the door she started shivering."

"Yes, well the air feels so much colder to her than it does to us...but she will be fine?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Edward told him.

"Alright well I will see you in the morning have a nice night Edward and goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Carlisle!" I told him sleepily. I heard the door open and close quickly. then Edward's arms were around me. I didn't feel like changing so I just snuggled into his arms and fell quickly asleep.

**OK I KNOW IT'S SHORT!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!! I JUST NEEDED TO GET THEM IN ALASKA...I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, THEY WILL ACTUALLY BE ON THE SHIP!! WELL REVIEW!! AND I MIGHT PUT THE NEXT CHAP UP SOON WE'LL SEE!**

**KENDYLL**


	23. Swimming!

"Come on Bella you need to get up...we're about to leave!" Edward's voice rang through my dreams.

"Uuuuhhh," I groaned. He laughed.

"I...2...3," he started tickling me. My eyes flew open and and started laughing.

"Ok...I'll get...up...STOP!" I said between laughs.

"That's my girl!" he said, kissing my lips then hopping up and shrugging out of his shirt. I stood up too and wrapped my arms around his back putting my hands on his chest. He turned around and I stretched on tip toes and started kissing him, he kissed back eagerly until...

CRASH!! the door flew open and banged against the wall.

"Oh sorry guys I didn't mean to interupt," Emmett said, laughing.

"What Emmett, I was kind of busy!" Edward growled.

"I was just coming to see if you were ready," the air was blowing through the door and I started shivering.

"Emmett close the door!" Edward yelled.

"Alright well hurry up we're about to leave," he said before closing the door behind him.

"Now where were we," Edward said. I sighed.

"Edward I've got to get ready," his face fell, I quickly kissed his lips then went to my suitcase. I opened it and rummaged through it, I pulled out a brown long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, hanging in the closet, in a seperate suitcase were all my shoes I pulled out my big furry warm uggs. It was warm in the room now so I stripped, I heard an intake of breath behind me and I smiled. I pulled on my clothes then slid my boots and jacket on, then turned around and faced Edward. He was already changed, he had on a pair of jeans a long sleeve t-shirt and a big jacket, of coure the jacket was for show he could've worn shorts and a t-shirt and he would've been fine. I ran and jumped in his arms crushing my lips to his. We kissed for a minute until he pulled away.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Hang on!" I said hoppinh out of his arms. I ran to my suitcase pulled out my brush and rna it through my hair. I put it back in the suitcase grabbed my toothbrush and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came back out and all but one of my suitcases was closed and by the door, I threw my toothbrush and toothpaste into the bag and zipped it up. I tried to pick it up but Alice had packed so much stuff in it I couldn't, Edward laughed behind me and picked it up. He put his duffle bag on his shoulder then grabbed all the bags in his hands then opened the door. He didn;t have a hand free so I hooked my finger through the belt loop of his jeans then followed him out the door. Everyone else was coming out of their rooms too, we all went to the car and got in the same spots as yesterday, but for some reason all the bags wouldn't fit in the back today, probably because they were just crammed back there instead of neatly fitted like yesterday. Any way I had to sit on Edward's lap today, since we put the extra bags in the backseat with us, not that I object.

I sat on the seat in between his legs, and leaned my head back against his broad chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett!" Carlisle said.

5 minutes later, "Are we there yet?" Emmett asked for about the 500th time.

"NO EMMETT NOW BE QUIET!" Esme yelled. We all looked at her shock croosing our faces even Carlisle's. I looked up at Edward and he laughed, I joined in with him and soon we were all laughing. Then before I knew it we were piling out of the car. There were alot of people around.

"Bella hold onto my jeans!" Edward said. Again I hooked my finger through his belt loop since his hands were full and he followed Carlisle through the croud of people. Emmett was right behind me incase I lost my grip on Edward, Emmett would be right there to get me. He kept a hand on the small of my back, the other holding Rosalie's hand. Alice and Jasper were in the back walking hand in hand. We reached the ship and walked across the platform between the ship and the ground. After pushing through people for 10 minutes we were finally at our room, me and Edward had our own room ,despite the lie we told Charlie. We walked in and I flopped down on the couch in the little living room, and looked around, there was a little kitchen, the fridge door was slear so I could tell it was stocked, there was a sink and an island, then there was a huge TV in the living room, a couch two end tables, and a coffee table, then there were two doors one leading to a room and the other leading into a little storage closet. I looked arounf but I couldn't find Edward. I sighed and got up and walked into the bedroom. Edwad was in there setting our suitcases down he turned around and faced me. I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest, then shoved, he fell back on the bad and I climbed on top of him and sat on his stomach, he put his hands on my shoulders and brought my mouth down to his. He pulled my jaclet off and ran his hands up and down my back, I shivered, not from the cold, and I waited for him to pull back but he didn't.

"Hey guys how's the- WHOA!" Emmett yelled. I pulled back quickly and Edward groaned.

"Hey Emmett there's this little thing that people do instead of barging in and it's called KNOCKING!!" I told him. He laughed and turned to walk out the door. I got up and folowed him.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Hang on hon I'll be right back!" I told him. I followed Emmett and as soon as he was out the door I locked it behind him then ran back to the room and jumping back on Edward's stomach.

"Ok now-" but he cut me off bringing my lips back down to his. Again we were interupted by a loud banging on the door, I pulled away and looked up.

"Ignore it!" Edward said pulling my lips back down to his. I did as I was told. I bit Edward's lip a little and me groaned. Then the knocking came back, and it wouldn;t go away.

"BELLA SWAN QUIT MAKING OUT WITH MY BROTHER AND OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN!" Alice screamed. I groaned and removed my lips from Edward's. He sighed, and stood up following me. when we passed the living room he flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. I smiled and opened the door Alice came barging in.

"Finally, " she said, "I was going to knock it down you know."

"I know," i told her.

"So what did you interupt us for?" Edward asked.

"Well we're gonna go swimming, and Bella needs to get her suit on,"

"But it's like freezing!" I told her.

"SIlly Bella the pool is inside!" she said.

"Oh ok!" I told her. She clapped her hands together then dragged me into the room. She was wearing her black track suit and I could see her bathing suit under it. She quickly went through Edward's bag pulled out a pair of swim trunks, she disapeared and was back before I could blink. She went through my bag and pulled out my pink trach suit and a cute pink bathing suit, the bottoms were like any regular bikini bottoms the top tied wround the neck and it tied together in a bow at the bust. I went into the bathroom put it on then put my track suit on over it. **(A/N: PIC ON PROFILE)** Alice handed me my flip flops when I came out. I rolled the sleeves of the jacket up and walked out of the door. Edward was already in his trunks, a towel on each shoulder. Alice ran out the door, and Edward grabbed my hand, and we followed after her. We made it to the pool after everyone else, me and the cullens were the only ones at the pool. Edward threw the towels on a chair then jumped into the pool joining Jasper Emmett and Carlisle. I went over to the chairs where the other girls were lounging. I kicked my flip flops off and pulled my track suit off.

I walked over to the pool and dipped my toe in, it felt pretty warm. I looked in and saw that Edward was missing from the pool, and the other guys were smiling. Uh oh! I was suddenly air born, strong arms around me, I screamed then hit the water. I was spun around and I opened my eyes, Edward kissed me quickly then pulled me up above water. He was laughing, and so was everyone else.

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU ARE SOOOO GOING TO PAY!"

"Uh oh!" he said. thn he took off in the other direction. I couldn't catch him so I would wait till later, when he was least expecting it. I went under and leaned my head back so that my hair was out of my face, then I came back up. I swam to the ladder and climbed up it, slowly. Once I was on flat ground I went over to th diving board and got on it. I looked at he chairs and saw that Esme Rosalie and Alice were still laying there, eyes closed and still dry. I waved my arms and caught the attention of the guys. I opinted to the girls and mouthed watch this. They all smiled and nodded. I checked to make sure they didn;t have any wxpensive electironics out then I went. I ran to the end then jumped doing a connon ball, the splash wasn't big but I was near the wall and the chairs were close enough. I came back up and heard screams.

"BELLA!!" they all yelled. I laughed aand took of to the shallow end where the guys were. I quickly reached them and jumped on Edward's back, they were all laughing.

"Nice one, Bells," Jasper and Emmett said.

"Look how angry they are!" Carlisle said. Edward stiffened.

"ROSALIE HALE! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!!" he yelled angrily. She turned to him and stuck her toungue out at him. I soon caught on, she must've thought somthing about me. I laughed and kissed Edward's neck. He turned around and faced me, he tried to kis me but I fell back and swam towards the deep end, and perched on the little step. Edward was swimming after me. He treaded water infront of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I just turned my head away from him.

"Bella seriously, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

"I'm mad at you!" I told him.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You pushed me in the water!" I told him. He laughed.

"It's not funny I 'm mad you!"

"Oh Bella come on!" he said pulling me oof the step then sitting on it himself and pulling me on his lap.

"You know you can't stay mad at me," he said. I looked away, but he was right. He grabbed my face in his hands and made me look at him. He used the full force of his eyes and I gave in. I crushed my lips to his. He smiled then kissed me back.

"Get a room you too!!" Emmett yelled. I looked over at him and laughed. Jasper was pretending to throw up and Emmett was covering his eyes. Edward rolled his eyes and got out of the water, walking to the diving board. He ran to the end and jumped high in the air and did a bunch of flips and twists before diving straight into the water. He came back up quickly.

"Show off!" I yelled at him. He laughed. Emmett went next, he did something similar to Edward just not as graceful. Jasper and Carlisle went after. I called them show offs every time they went. The girls never got in the water. I was finally getting tired, I got out of the water and dried off. Everyone followed me out of the water and began drying off too. I pulled on my track suit and threw my towel over my shoulder. Edward grabbed my hand and we went back to our room. Alice ran up to us.

"Bella, me and Rose will be in your room later, to get you ready for dinner tonight!" I sighed and nodded. She turned into her room and me and Edward continued walking to ours. I flopped down in Edward's lap on the couch and we watched TV and waited for Ralie and Alice to come play Bella Barbie.

**SEE I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE LONGER!! WHAT'D YA THINK PLEASE REVIEW!! DON'T JUST FINISH READING AND NOT REVIEW!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD JUST HIT THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON AND TYPE IN A FEW WORDS!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!!**

**KENDYLL**


	24. Dancing Under The Stars

**OK SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT PPL DO ON A CRUISE TO ALASKE SO I'M JUST MAKING THIS UP AS I GO ALONG!! THIS CHAPTER WILL BASICALLY BE GETTING BELLA READY THEN DINNER AND PROBABLY SOME DANCING!! HOPEFULLY BELLA DOESN'T FALL!! ; ) ANYHOO READ AND THEN REVIEW PLEASE THEY MAKE ME FEEL GOOD I LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU IKE THE STORY!!**

"Bella you look absolutley GORGEOUS!!" Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Well I doubt I look..." but i trailed off because I looked in the mirror...they were right I looked GORGEOUS! I was wearing a strapless electirc blue dress that had a beautiful beaded disegn on the hem going up to the bust where it thinned out. I was wearing a pair of silver high heels and no jewelry I quickly looked at the vanity and grabbed the heart necklace that Edward had given me and handed it to Alice who clasped it around my neck for me, I sighed and continued surveying myself, my make-up was light except for my eyes which were smoky.

"Guys you did great!" I said.

"We know!" they said. I laughed.

"Knock knock!" came a voice from the door, I spun around and smiled, Edward was wearing a pair of black dress pants with and electris blue button up shirt, Alice, and nice black dress shoes. Alice and rose disappeard giving us some privacy. He walked over to me.

"Bella you look beautiful!" he said.

"Thanks...we match!" I told him, he laughed and lifted my face up caressing my cheek in his hand, he slowly lowered his lips to mine and kissed me gentely and lovingly. He pulled away and grabbed my hand I picked the little silver clutch up off of the bed where Alice had layed it.

"Are we the only ones going?" I asked.

"Yes we don't eat ramember," he said. I laughed.

"Oh yeah!" We walked out the door and he led the way to the Dining Room. We walked in and the hostess led us to a table. The waitress came over and got our order, Edward insisted that he wasn't hungry and I got Chicken Fettutine Alfredo. The girl brought me my food pretty fast and I ate. As soon as I was finished Edward asked me if I was ready.

"Are you ready love?" he asked.

"Yes...but where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see!" he said, putting a bill down on the table then getting up and takind my hand. He led me out of the Dining Room and up some stairs, he opened up two douvle doors and we wer suddenly out on the deck. I wrapped my around myself and started shivering. Edward sighed at Rose andAlice's failure to give a jacket and shrugged out of his then wrapped it around my shoulders. I stuck my arms through it then snuggled into Edward using him to block the wind. The deck, surprisingly, was empty, there was soft music coming out of some speakers. Edward pulled me to the railing where we stood, his arms around my shoulder, just staring up at the stars, we could actually see them here. The song faded and ours came on...Amazed by Lonestar.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked sticking his hand out and bowing.

"Edward I don't dance!" I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll lead!" he said. He pulled me away from the railing and onto the middle of the deck. He picked me up and set me on his feet and started spinning expertly. I laughed.

"I feel five," I told him.

"Well I'll tell you this...you don't look five," he said kissing my lips but still spinning gracefully. We danced until the song ended. He stopped and crushed his lips to mine, we kissed, until we heard voices coming up the stairs probably people coming up from dinner. Edward sighed and pulled away, another song came on and he started dancing again, this time we were just swaying back and forth, my feet planted on the ground. I heard a few "awwwww"s and "look how cute they are". I smiled and leaned into Edward, he tightened his grip and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella!" he said.

"I love you too!" I told him kissing his lips quickly. There were more awwwwwwwws. The song ended and Edward grabbed my hand, and we walked to the doors past older couples who were all smiling. I smiled back and leaned into Edward's side, he let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We walked back through the door and down the stairs. He led me back to our room. We walked in.

"Edward can we watch a scary movie?" I asked turning on the puppy dog face. He melted.

"Of course whatever you want!" he said. I ran over to the selection that the cruise provided but they were all sappy chick flicks, thankfully I packed some of the Cullens without Alice knowing. I ran into the room and looked through the bag pulling out The Ring, I changed out of my dress and into some comfy sweats and one of Edward's hoodies. I brought the movie back out and popped it in the DVD player. Edward was already sitting on the couch so I quickly turned off all the lights and ran back to the couch, stubbing my toe on the table.

"OWWW!" Edward sighed.

"Bella you should really try to be more careful," I stuck my toungue out at him then sat down next to him on the couch. I raised my foot up to his face.

"Kiss it make it better," he quickly kissed it.

"All better?" he asked. I laughed and nodded, then snuggled into his side, he lifted his arm up and as soon as I was settled he set it down across my shoulders. I had my feet tuckd up under me and I was turned slightly in towards his chest. The movie started and I was fine, but the TV started turning on by itself and I stiffened, the girl walked up to it and pulled the plug, the screen went blank and a clear figure walked behind her. I squealed and hid my face in Edward's chest. He tightened his arms and chuckled. I peeked out and saw that it was ok. I did that every so often like when the girl came out of the well, and when she crawled through the TV. Finally the movie was over, and Edward had to carry me back to our room since I wasn't moving an inch.

"She might get me!" I told him. He laughed and picked me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around him so he wouldn;t let me go. He set me on the bed then stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He tucked me under the covers then layed down on top of them, wrapping his arms around me. I sat up and pulled the covers off of me.

"Wait this mornig we were so rudely interupted and I was wondering if you would like to continue our...er...conversation we were having!" he laughed. I straddled him and he brought my face down to his kissing me eagerly. He braided one hand in my hair, and put the other at the small of my back pushing me closer to him. He moved his lips from my mouth and to my neck, one he thought I had caught my breath he brought my lips back down to his. He flipped over so that he was above me, I wrapped both my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his messy hair. Hmmm...I thought this morning he...I bit his lip lightly and he groaned. He started kissing my neck again and this time it was me who brought his lips back to mine, again I but his lips and again he groaned. I smiled under his lips then continued kissing him, occassionaly I would bite his bottom lip and he would groan. After I don't know how long he pulled away and looked at me, his eyes were wild and excited but completly in control. I kissed his lips lightly once more then layed my head down on his chest, I straightened my legs out so they were parallel to his and closed my eyes. Edward had never kissed me like that before he usually pulled away saying something like we;ve risked your life enough today, and I would moan and pout.

"I love you Edward," I said.

"And I love you!" he told me, before starting to hum my lullaby. My eyelids started to droop and I quickly fell asleep.

**OK SO WHAT DID YOU THINK...I KNOW DINNER WAS SHORT...WELL THE WHOLE CHAPTER WAS SHORT...BUT THEM HAVING DINNER SO MUCH IT GETS KIND OF OLD BUT I HAD TO PUT IT IN THERE SO THEY COULD GO DANCING...PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I WILL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!! SO PUSH THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON THAT SAYS GO AND WRITE A FEW WORDS PLEASE JUST SO THAT I KNOW THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY AND I SHOULDN'T STOP WRITING!!**

**KENDYLL**


	25. It's Just A Whale

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER AND PLEASE KEEP IT UP IT'S NOT THAT HARD AND IT TAKES LIKE A MINUTE MAYBE LESS, SO PLEASE JUST REVIEW AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!! **

I woke up and stretched. Edward's arms tightened anround me.

"Morning Beautiful," he said.

"Mmmmmmm..." I said cuddling closer into his cool chest.

"Do you want to sleep in today?" he asked me. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Hmmm...well I think we are all going out on the deck to just look at the wild life, then Alice wants to go swimming again, and then me and you have the whole night to do whatever we want," I smiled, then sighed.

"I guess I better get up, Alice will just come in here and drag me out anyways," he chuckled and kissed my forehead. I got out of bed and walked over to the closet where Alice had unpacked and hung up all of mine and Edward's clothes. I pulled out a pair of jeans, one of Edward's thick warm shirts, my uggs and my big white jacket. I stripped and pulled on my clothes as soon as I had my jacket on big strong arms wrapped around my waist, and Edward nuzzled my neck. I turned around to face him and threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him, he kissed back until there was a knock on the door.

"Are you guys ready?" Emmett's booming voice. We pulled apart and sighed.

"Hang on a minute!" He called back, shrugging out of his shirt. His perfect body still amazes me. He went to the closet.

"Where's my," he turned around, "Oh your wearing it," he laughed. I smiled.

"I can change if you-"

"Don't be silly," he said pulling a different shirt off a hanger then pulling it on, he stripped out of his shorts and pulled on a pair of drak wash jeans. He slipped on his shoes and then grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door, grabbing his jacket off of the back of a chair on the way there. He opened the door and everyone was lounging casually against the wall.

"Finally!" Emmett said, grabbing Rose around the waist and pulling her down the long hall. Edward chuckled and pulled me along after them. Everyone else followed behind us. We went up the same flight of stairs the Edward and I went up last night, and came out on the deck. The deck was pretty crowded, so Edward wrapped an arm around me and held me close to his side. We followed Emmett and Rosalie to a less crowded area of the deck, we reached the railing and I leaned against it and looked into the water. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I leaned back against him. All of a sudden a dark shape passed by the side of the boat and I gasped, and jumped. Edward chuckled.

"It's just a whale," he said. I laughed. Then an eagle flew right by the ship and I gasped and pointed at it.

"Wow!" I said. We stayed out on the deck for about an hour just watching everything around us. Ocassionally I would hear a giggle and turn around, to see a girl pointing at Edward and hitting her friends, Edward just tightened his grip on me and kissed the top of my head. Sometimes they would point at Emmett or Jasper and Alice and Rose would glare at them, the girls would walk away qith scared expessions on their faces it was quiet hilarious, well me Emmett Jasper and Edward thought it was funny Rose and Alice were annoyed, and Esms and Carlisle were in their own little world so they weren't paying attention. Fianlly we were getting kind of bored so we went back to the rooms to change and go swimming. We got to the room and I stepped into the bathroom, pulling on a swim suit that was green with white polka dots, it tied around the neck and there were strings tied at each of my sides. I pulled on a pair of Abercrombie sweats and a tank top. I walked out the door and Edward was already in his trunks. I wrapped and arm around his waist and he layed his on my shoulder.

The pool had people in it today, but that didn;t stop the Cullens, of course they didn't do any crazy dives today that no human would be able to do. The girls still sat on the side of the pool. I actually went in the water, I wrestled with Emmett, he was careful and gentle so he didn't break me in half. I swam towards the step and motion for the guys to follow me. The four of them treaded water while I sat on the step.

"Ok, I have a plan...Emmett you grab Rose, Jasper you grab Alice, and Carlisle you grab Esme, grab them and jump in the pool...they have to get wet once atleast," they laughed and nodded. Edward moved me so that I was sitting on his lap, and the three guys got out and pretended like they were looking through the girls bags for something. Alice stiffenend.

"Jasper don't you dare!" she yelled, but it was to late they all ran, at human speed of course, scooped up there girls and jumped into the water with them. Me and Edward busted out laughing. I started hitting his thigh I was laughing so hard, but soon stopped because his leg was so rock hard that I would probably get a bruise, this only made Edward laugh harder. They all emerged from the water, Esme was laughing in Carlisle's arms, but Alice and Rose looked furious. Jasper and Emmett looked scared.

"Jasper I'm going to KILL you," Alice screamed. Emmett and Jasper swam away and quickly got out of the pool, Alice and Rosalie followed them and started chasing them around the pool.

"GIRLS STOP!!" Carlisle yelled. Rosalie and Alice froze in place and looked dissapointed. Jasper and Emmett quickly plated and kiss on Alice and Rose's cheeks then ran and jumped back in the pool. I slid off of Edward's lap and went under water, Edward followed, spinning me around to face him. He looked at me then brought my lips to his, we kissed until I needed air. I pulled back and shot up. Breathing in a huge gulp of air. Edward did the same for show. He laughed and planted a kiss on my lips and pulled me back onto his lap. I looked around and saw that everyone in the pool was either staring at me and Edward or the other Cullens. It made me self concious.

"Can we go Edward?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, kissing my cheek and helping me out of the pool. I dried off and slipped my clothes back on over my wet bathing suit. The rest of the Cullens stayed at the pool, the girls were actually in the water, since they were already wet they figured might as well. Me and Edward walked back to our room hand in hand. When we reached the room I changed into a clean bra and pair of under wear then pulled on a dry t-shirt and Edward's hoodie, I slipped on a pair of sweats then walked back into the room.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked. My stomach growled answerinf for him. He laughed.

"What would you like to eat madam," he asked.

"Hmmmm," I tapped my finger on my chin, "is there any pizza!" I asked excitedly. He similed and opened the fridge, after a few seconds of looking through it he pulled out a box with a personal sized pizza.

"Yum," I said. He laughed, put the pizza on a plate and popped it in the microwave. When it beeped he gave me my pizza and handed it to me picking up the remote and turning on the TV. He put the channel on with the Olympics, it was Kary Walsh and Mist May-Treanor, they were playing beach volleyball against Brazil. I watched the game as I ate my pizza, I finished a little after the game ended, they swept 'em in both matches.

"Edward, let's go explore the ship," I said.

"Ok," he said laughing. I pulled my uggs on and tucked the bottom of my sweats into them. It looked cute, yet comfortable. Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked out the door and walked in a random direction. We came across a game room, it had fooze-ball, a ping pong table, a pool table, and ooooooo a TV with an Xbox, I ran over toit since no one was on it. I looked through the games and found Halo.

"Come on Edward let's play!" I pleaded, he sighed and picked up the controler sitting in the little rocking game chair. Instead of playing against each other we played Co-op, where we work together through missions, we had just got through the first level when we heard a familiar booming laugh coming down the hall.

"Ah no way dude look they got a Xbox," Emmett said pointing it out to Jasper they both ran over and picked up two controlers joining in our game. Alice and Rosalie set up a game of pool, and Carlisle and Esme played fooze-ball. I excused my self from the game and went to join Alice and Rose.

"Can I play?" I asked.

"Of course," said Rose throwing me a pool stick. The boys looked up and smirked. They got out of the little chairs and picked up sticks of their own.

"Girls against boys," Emmett said.

"Whatever," Alice said.

"Esme, Carlisle, come play with us!" I called to them. They nodded and got up, Esme joined our side and Carlisle stood with the guys.

"The human can go first," Emmett said. I smirked, and set all the balls in the triangle then took it off. I set the que ball down and aimed qith my stich. I shot and a stripe clunked into the pocket. I went over to where the que ball had stopped and shot again, landing another stripe in the corner pocket. I kept making shots, and they guys groaned.

"Let the human go first," Jasper said smacking Emmett on the back of the head, and shaking his, the girls laughed and I made another shot. I heard Edward say something.

"Watch this," he said smiling. He came up behind me and leaned down over me so his face was right by my ear. He blew making my shiver.

"Don't mess up Bella," he said. His scent made me lose all train of thought. I shot clumsily and missed. I stood up and and scowled at Edward.

"Cheater," I said, walking back to the girls, they gave me high fives and good jobs. Edward was up first for the guys. I laughed.

"Two can play at that game," I said. Alice had started playing music earlier and we had drawn a croud, a bunch of guys were all watching us. I walked up to some random guy and put one arm behind his neck and started dancing with him, Edward looked furious, he shot and completley missed.

"Bella what are you doing?" he asked angrily. I stepped away from the guy and planted a kiss on Edward's lips, he stiffened but then gave in kissing back. I pulled back and whispered in his ear.

"I'm getting even," I said, then I walked back to the girls who were all cheering for me. Jasper and Emmet clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's laright man she was just playing, you know she loves you," Emmett told him. He nodded, still looking angry. I instantly felt bad. We ended up winning, and I walked back to our room with Edward. I took off my jacket and pushed Edward down on the couch and sat on his lap. I kissed his neck.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said. He laughed.

"It's alright," he said.

"Emmett was right you know, I was just playing, I only love you, I just wanted to make you miss the shot so I could get even."

"I know," he said. I sighed and kissed his lips he kissed me back. I pulled away and snuggled into the arms of my angel.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?? DID BELLA GET EVEN OR DID SHE GET EVEN?? SHE'S THE BOMB!! AND SHE CAN PLAY POOL HOW COOL IS THAT!! ANYHOO IN THE WORDS OF ONE OF MY REVIEWERS HIT THAT **_**PERIWINKLE **_**BUTTON AND REVIEW!! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE IT'S NOT THAT HARD COME ON!!**

**KENDYLL**


	26. Bar Fight

**SOOOOOOOOOO THERE'S GONNA BE ONE MORE CHAPTER WITH THE CRUISE AND THAT IS THIS ONE!! I GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS FROM ONE OF MY REVIEWERS MSKAYLA!! SO THANK! NOW PLEASE READ!**

Edward's lips were moving simultaneously with mine. He was on top of me, I had my legs wrapped around his back and my arms were around his neck my hands in his hair. I flipped over so that I was stradling him. Edward sat up and kissed up and down my neck and collar bone. I grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth back up to mine. We had gotten breakfast, then explored the ship some more and now we were alone in our room. There was a loud banging.

"Isabella Marie Swan, remove your lips from my brothers and open this door," I groaned. Edward gripped me tighter.

"Ignore it he growled," bringing his lips back to mine. Fine with me. We continued until Alice began banging again.

"Go away Alice," Edward yelled.

"Come on we're going to the club let's go," she said.

"In a minute Alice, we're kind of busy," I yelled at her.

"Ew, gross mental pictures...but come on I gotta get Bella ready," I pulled away and he groaned.

"Come on Edward she'll just knock the door down," He sighed and threw his head ack down on the bed. I kissed his lips and got off of him. I went to the door and opened it for an itrritated Alice.

"Jeez Bella you can make out with him later right now you need to come with me," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the door.

"Bye Edward," I yelled, but before he could answer the door slammed closed.

"He said bye love," Alice said with a laugh. She dragged me to her room where she sat me down at the vanity, she immediatley began attacking my face and Rosalie started my hair. Alice made my eyes smoky and sexy, then a dark lipstick and some blush. Rosalie gave me a side part, then let my hair fall in its natural wavy curl. I slipped into the lime green dress and pulled on a pair of silver high heels. **(A/N: DRESS ON PROFILE) **Alice and Rose were dressed by the time I picked up my silver clutch. There was a knock on the door, and we all walked out to go get it. We each grabbed our guys hand and they led us to the club. We walked into the loud crowded room. A few people looked our way then dropped their jaws. I blushed and Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Let's dance," I said. He nodded and I pulled him to the dance floor. Everyone else following behind us. We started dancing to the beat and I quickly got taken over by the music. I grinded against Edward, and he grabbed my waist. I spun around and swayed more to the music. I looked around and saw that everyone had made a circle around me and the Cullens and were all staring at us. I blushed but continued dancing. When the song ended everyone started cheering. Then a slow song came on and I wrapped my arms around Edward neck and layed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't know you could dance so good," I just shrugged. He chuckled and we continued swaying to the soft music. When the song ended, I went to the bar and got a bottle of water. i sat down at a stool, Edward next to me.

"Hey Bells I'm gonna go see what the others are up to, you just stay here ok," I nodded and he kissed my cheek and got up. I turned towards the bar and drank my water. A guy sat down next to me.

"Hey," he said. I nodded towards him wishing I had gone with Edward.

"So I saw you dancing out there you're really good," he said.

"Thanks," I siad still not looking at him.

"How bout you come dance with me," he said standing up. I shook my head.

"No thanks," I said.

"Awww, don't be like that," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the stool.

"Stop let go," I said.

"Oh come on baby, it's just one dance," he said.

"Hey let her go," the big bartender said grabbing a bat that was hanging on the wall behind him.

"Shove off" he said, sqeeing m wrist and dragging me to the dance floor.

"Stop let go!" I yelled.

"Quit yelling!" he said.

"EDWARD, EMMETT, JAS-" before I could finish they were all standing behind the guy looking murederous. The guy hadn't noticed and he pulled me to him and started grinding against me. Edward's eyes turned pitch black and Jasper and Emmett each grabbed one of the guys shoulders yanking him off of me easily.

"What the-" but before he could finish Edward threw his fist around connecting with the side of the man's face.

"That was for putting your hands on my girlfriend," he punched him again, "and that's for touching her with your filthy body," he hit him once more, "and that," he spat in his face, "was because I felt like it," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice following behind us. Emmett and Jasper kicked the guy when they passed by him laying on the floor, Alice and Rose spat on him. We walked out and the door closed behind us. Edwrad put his hands on either side of my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little disgusted that's all," he laughed.

"I can fix that," he said. I looked around and saw that the others had all left. I turned back to Edward but his face was closer than I expected. His lips crushed mine, and he started pushing me, he pushed all the way to the wall, then put his arms on either side of my face on the wall, he pressed his body against mine.

"Come on let's go to the room," i said, when he bent his head down and kissed my neck. He scooped me up and practically ran vampire speed to our room. He set me on the bed and pulled his shirt off. He got on top of me and slammed his lips against mine, our mouths moving together smoothly. I ran my hands up and down his cold defined chest. I pulled away to catch my breath. I slid out from under him and pulled off my dress, I heard his breath catch. I pulled on the shirt that I had slpet in yesterday, his breathing returned to regular, and i climbed back on top of him. He ran his hands up my thighs until they reached my waist. He flipped over and was instantly on top of me. I rolled my eyes and continued kissing him.

**ALRIGHTEY SO IN MY OTHER STORY I HAD BELLA DEFENDING HERSELF, BUT SHE'S A TALL REALLY STRONG BELLA, NOT A SMALL BELLA WHO CAN'T PULL AWAY FROM A GUY, BUT ANYHOO...REVIEW PLEASE!! ITS NOT HARD SO PLEASE DONT JUST READ AND THEN CLOSE THE WINDOW OR DONT JUST ADD THIS TO YOUR ALERT...PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH IT!!**

**KENDYLL**


	27. There's Been an Accident

**OK SO I'LL PROBABLLY START UPDATING ON JUST THE WEEKENDS SINCE WITH SCHOOL THEN VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE, THEN COMING HOME AND DOING HOMEWORK, I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME SO YEA IT'LL PROB B ON THE WEEKENDS! ANYHOO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

I sighed and put my head down on Edward's shoulder. We were finally back on solid ground. Emmett was driving the big subarban, Rose was in the passenger seat, Esme, and Jasper, who had Alice in his lap were sitting in the next row and me and Edward were in the back two seats, thanks to the bags, all to ourselves.

"Where are we Emmett?" I asked.

"Just coming out of Alaska, going into Canada," he said. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I heard Edward's voice say. I groaned as the over head lights in the car came on. I heard a few chuckles. I opened my eyes and pulled my head off of Edward's shoulders. Emmett grabbed my hand and helped me out of the car. I swayed and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist steadying me. I smiled and took a step forward, but before I could even fall an inch forward, Edward scooped me up and carried me to the house. He layed down with me on top of him, as soon as my head was on his chest I was out.

I woke up to sun shine in the morning. I was still in my jacet and jeans but I wasn't hot since strong cold arms were wrapped around me. I sighed, opened my eyes, and turned my head so my chin was resting on his hard chest.

"Good morning," he said grinning crookedly.

"Morning," I said tiredly.

"How's you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine," I told him. I sighed and lifted myself up off his chest.

"Where are you going?" he asked, tightening his grip on me.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he sighed then let me go. I went to my bags and grabbed the appropriate under garments, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my bag of toilettries. I rubbed my strawberry shampoo into my hair letting the hot waer loosen my muscles. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I pulled on my clothes then walked back out to Edward's room, I looked around the empty room but Edward wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, and ran right into Emmett. He steadied me then laughed.

"Sorry Bella," he said. I smiled.

"It's alright," I said. He chuckled then sontinued down the hall. I went to the staris and slowly descended them. I went through the foyer and into the living room, the smell of pancakes, and bacon filled my nostrils. My stomach growled loudly and I heard a faint chuckle. I walked into the kitchen, where Esme and Edward were by the stove. I heard bacon frying in a pan and I saw a small stck of pancakes. Edward smiled at me and grabbed the plate with pancakes, slapping some bacon on there then handing it to me. I grabbed a knife and spread butter on all of them quickly then cut them up and drowned them in syrup. I stabbed a piece and shoved it into my mouth, and groaned.

"These are so good," I said. Edward's nose crinkled but Esme beamed.

"Thank you sweetie," she said. I stabbed another piece and shoved it in my mouth. I took a bite of bacon then finished the whole piece, realixing how hungry I was. I quickly finished my helping then pushed my plate at Edward who was sitting across the bar staring at me with a faint smile.

"Is there anymore?" I asked. He laughed out loud and nodded. He put two more pancakes and a piece of bacon on my plate. I quickly devoured that then pushed my plate away rubbing my stomach.

"Wow," Edward said. I grinned and looked around the room. Esme had left the room apparantley. I looked back at Edward.

"I should probably get home," I said. Edward's face fell.

"Yeah your right," he said.

"Hey Bella how bout we go shopping tomorrow," Alice said walking into the room.

"Ok Alice," I said. She jumped up and down then sprinted out of the room. I rolled my eyes and Edward grabbed my hands. We walked up the stairs I stopped at Rose's room and he continued to his room to get my bags. I walked through the open door and saw her and Em watching a movie.

"Buy guys," I said giving them a hug.

"You're leaving??" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Charlie will start to get worried if I don't get home soon," I told him.

"Oh alright...bye Bella!" he said.

"Bye Bells" Rose said. I waved then walked to Jasper's room. I said goodbye to him and gave him a hug. I walked out of his door and saw that Edward was ready. I said the rest of my goodbyes then followed Edward downstairs to the door.

"I'll pick you up at 1:00," Alice said.

"Alright." I told her closing the door behind me. Edward led me to the Volvo and opened my door for me. He put the bags in the back then slid nto his seat, grabbing my hand. He drove me to my house and got out carrying my bags for me. I walked in.

"Bella!" Charlie said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Hey Edward," he said, clapping Edward on his hard shoulder.

"Hello Charlie," he said, then walked to the stairs and took my suitcases upstairs. Charlie pulled me into the living room then sat down on the couch with me.

"So did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah dad it was great, we did all kinds of things, swimming, dancing, we played pool,"

"That's great well I'm glad you had fun kiddo,"

"Yup well I'm kinda beat I'm gonna go take a nap," I said, as Edward came back down the stairs. I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Edward," I said.

"Bye, love," he said. He waved once more before closing the door behind him, I heard the Volvo start up then pullout of the drive way. I gave Charlie one more hug then walked up the stairs. I looked at the clock it was already 3:00. Wow how late did I sleep in and how am I so tired? Oh well. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

The next thing I knew it was the next morning...well afternoon it was 12:00. Holy cow my sleeping is all messed up. I got out of bed and showered quickly. I pulled on my teal tracksuit and put my hair up into a messy bun. I heard a honk outside and I ran downstaris.

"Dad, I'm going to the mall with Alice," I called to Charlie.

"Alright, see ya later," he said from the living room. I ran outside and hopped into Alice's Porche.

"Hey Bella," she said.

"Hi Alice," I pulled on my seat belt and she flew down the street. We reached the mall in record time. Me and Alice jumped out and linked arms. We walked passed a bench with to guys sitting on it. They whistled. I blushed, but Alice laughed. We walked into the mall and began shopping. We went to True Religion, than SAKS, then Ed Hardy, we were coming out of Seven for All Mankind, when my phone rang.

"Hey Edward," I said after looking at the caller ID.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Carlisle just got called to the hospital for a car accident victim..." he trailed off.

"And?" I asked.

"It's your friend...Tesa...she's been in an accident,"

**UH OH! CLIFFY! OK SO TESA WHEN YOU READ THIS IM SORRY THAT I PUT YOU IN A CAR ACCIDENT BUT I HAD TO HAVE SOME DRAMA IN THE STORY AND I'M TIRED OF EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENING TO BELLA. SO AGAIN TESA I'M SORRY!! OK SO PLEASE REVIEW!! I ONLY HAVE LIKE 85...ALOT OF PPL ARE ADDING THIS TO ALERT OR FAVORITE AND THAT'S GREAT BUT COULD YOU PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH IT?! I LOVE READING THEM AND IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY KNOWING PPL LIKE MY STORY ENOUGH TO SEND A REVIEW!! SO PLEASE JUST REVIEW!**

**KENDYLL**


	28. Hospital Visit

**OK SO THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! READY...SET...READ!!**

_Previously on Betrayed:_

_"And?" I asked him._

_"It's your friend...Tesa, she's been in an accident."_

**Back to the present:**

My heart dropped through to my stomach. I dropped my phone, but Alice quickly caught it. I stood frozen.

"Edward? What happened?" I heard her gasp.

"We're on our way," she said, snapping the phone shut, then grabbing my arm and running human speed out of the mall, me following behind her still dazed. How could this be happening? What did Tesa do to deserve this? NOTHING! I was still waiting for the tears, but they hadn't shown up yet. We pulled into the hospital parking lot, and Alice jumped out. I was back in reality, I jumped out and sprinted inside the hospital. When I ran in I spotted Edward, he came up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Come on," he said pulling me through the bog double doors and down the long hallway. He stopped in front of a closed door, and turned me to face him.

"Ok Bella...she's in bad shape...I'm telling you this to prepare you, so if you're not ready we can wait," he told me.

"No Edward I need to see her," he nodded and opened the door. I walked in and gasped. Laying on the bed was Tesa but not the Tesa I know, her long black hair was matted and all over the place. Her face was covered in stitches and bruises. Her whole body was covered in either bandages or plaster. She had tubes running from all over her body into machines, but the worst were her beautiful grey eyes, which were closed. I fell to my knees, and the tears that had been absent before now decided to show up. They streamed down my cheeks, and fell onto my shirt. I looked away from Tesa and saw her parents, her mom had her head in her hands, but her father was looking at me with pity. On the opposite side of the bed was Caleb, her new boyfriend. Her and Garret hadn't worked out. Edward leaned down and picked me up, walking over to a chair where he held me letting me ruin his shirt. I heard the door open and I looked up. Carlisle had walked through the door.

"How is she?" Tesa's mom asked.

"Well the tests are ok she has a few broken bones, some minor cuts and bruises, but she has serious head trauma,"

"When will she wake up?" she asked. He ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair, and his face fell.

"Well we don't really know we're just going to have to give it time," he said. Alice zoned out and she fell to her knees, Edward read her mind and tightened his grip on me. I looked into his eyes, but they were dark and cold. This made me cry harder. I threw my head into the crook of Edward's neck and the tears fell harder.

"Why?" I whispered, "Why Tesa...why her...this isn't fair," I said.

"Shhh Bella it's alright," Edward said, rubbing my back, but I continued to ramble.

"No this isn't fair...why Tesa...why'd it have to be her?"

"It don't know baby but it's going to be alright," he said, putting his hand on the back of my head. I felt a different hand on my back.

"It's alright Bella, she'll be fine, we just have to be patient," Carlisle's voice said through my sobs. I nodded, and quieted a little. I sat on Edward's lap for I don' know how long, until I heard the door open then close again. I looked up and Tesa's parents were gone.

"Ok so Alice what did you see?" I asked her. She stiffened. It's going to take awhile Bella," she said.

"But she will eventually wake up right?" I asked. She nodded. That made me happier...Tesa would eventually wake up. I got off of Edward's lap and walked over to one of the chairs next to her bed. I grabbed her hand despite all the tubes.

"Ok Tesa if you can hear me squeeze my hand," I told her. I felt nothing and Edward rubbed the back of my head. I started crying again.

"Come on Tesa you've got to fight," I said.

"You can't leave me, I won't survive come on Tess please," I told her, there was no response. I threw my head in my hands and began sobbing again. Edward sat down in the chair next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"Let it all out, baby," he said. I curled up into his chest and let the tears run out.

"I'm going to take you home, ok?" he said. I looked up at him.

"We will come back tomorrow Bella but you need to get home Charlie will be worried," he said. I nodded and he stood up with me cradled in his arms. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and folded my hands resting them on his chest. I heard the door to the room open and then we were in the hall. Edward walked down the hallway then through the double doors. I heard the buzz of voices then the swish of the automatic door opening, and closing then the voices were gone. Edward set me in the passenger seat of the Volvo then clicked my seat belt around me. I leaned into the window and looked outside, a few tears escaping. Edward rested his hand on my thigh, and i put mine on top of his. He drove slowly, fro Edward, to my house. He pulled in and went around pulling me from my seat. I tried to walk but I couldn't move. Edward grabbed me again and carried me inside.

"Bella? What did you do to her boy?" Charlie yelled.

"She's fine sir," Edward said.

"What did you so, if you hurt her so help me..."

"Stop dad...Edward didn't do anything...it's Tesa, she's been in a car accident," Charlie turned pale. Tesa had always been his favorite of my friends, he loved her like she was his.

"Oh my gosh Bella, is she ok?"

"She has some serious head trauma they don't know when she's going to wake up," I told him.

"Oh Bella...I'm going to go see her ok?" I nodded and Charlie rushed out the door. Edward carried me upstairs and tucked me into my bed. He kissed my forehead, and turned for the door.

"Don't leave," I cried. He turned back around.

"I'm going to take the Volvo back and tell everyone what's going on I'll be back I promise," he said. I nodded and he walked out the door. He was back within minutes. Once he had his arms wrapped around me once more I was asleep.

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE I'M SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO FILL YOU ALL IN ON WHAT WAS UP WITH TESA!! O AND SEE TESA DON'T WORRY YOU'LL BE FINE!! LOL!! WELL IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE LONGER YOU NEED TO REVIEW!! PLEASE JUST DO IT!!**

**KENDYLL**

**P.S. GUESS WHAT GUYS I GOT A NEW WORD THINGY AND IT HAS SPELL CHECK SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE MISTAKES YAY!!**


	29. Another Author Note Sorry

OMG! OK IF YOU GUYS THOUGHT THIS WAS ANOTHER UPDATE I AM SOOOO SRRY!! TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I WILL UPDATE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER SOON!!

THE REASON I WROTE THIS WAS TO LET YOU ALL KNOW SOMETHING!!

OK I GOT A REVIEW, AND IT SOUNDED LIKE SHE THOUGHT THAT TESA MY FRIEND WAS ACTUALLY IN A CAR CRSH!! NO NO NO!! TESS WASN'T REALLY IN A CAR CRASH I MADE THAT UP!! IF TESS WAS REALLY IN A CAR ACCIDENT I WOULDN'T EVEN BE WRITING SO I HOPE THAT WAS CLARIFIED FOR YOU!!

ALRIGHT ONE MORE THING…I'M GONNA SAY A THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!

Ok they are in order from the reviewers from my first chapter to the reviewers for my most recent chapters

means faithful reviewers or at least reviewed more than once!

Twilee

Splashes of golden

Vamp 1994

Lady Saruman

Cabtwilighter

Heartbroken.1919

SwItZeRlAnDX3lOvE

msKayla

weaknessisour-strength

debcripps

Fall Down Again Bella

carolina 81

Vampire chick 818

Ashley Cullen17

FRK 921

smg.vf

nataliebignucolo 4357

'ButterMilkStar'

Lilly McShepin

ALRIGHT THESE ARE SOME OF MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS!

Edwardlover

yay

me

teehee

Colt of the Hawk

Ariel

OKEY DOKEY SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP 2NITE…THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY… Girls Can To Play Sports… WILL DEFINITELY BE UP 2NITE SO YUPPERS!! AGAIN SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE!!

MUCHO LOVO

KENDYLL


	30. Put it to a Vote

**ALRIGHTEY I COULDN'T DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT TO POST FOR THIS STORY OR GCTPS…THEN I DECIDED THAT I JUST POSTED TWO CHAPTERS FOR THAT ONE SO I'LL DO THIS ONE…HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

I went to the hospital everyday to visit Tess. School was about to start and there was still no response from her. The doctors wanted to pull the plug but me and Caleb screamed at them until they promised they wouldn't. Caleb was there practically every day also, and Edward never left my side.

Today it was just me and Edward in the hospital and I had drifted to sleep in Edward's lap.

_I looked around me and saw that I was in Tesa's room, I had to have been dreaming because Tess was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked at me and jumped up. _

"_BELLA!" she yelled. I threw my arms around her. _

"_Tess, I've missed you so much," I said. Her face fell. _

"_Bella I tried but I can't fight it anymore," she said. _

"_WHAT? Yes you can, fight Tess fight,"_

"_I can't Bells I have to go," she told me. _

"_No you don't, you have to stay with me, I can't lose my best friend not again," I said, crying now. Tess was crying to. _

"_I tried Bella I really did but I have to go now," she said, and she started walking backwards out of the door._

"_Tess wait, you have to stay, don't leave me," I cried. Her face flew up in horror._

"_Wait, I don't want to go, I'll fight I will don't make me leave," she creamed. She pushed with all her might and she suddenly stopped walking and fell forward. _

"Bella Bella wake up, Tesa, it's Tesa she's awake!" Edward's voice pulled me out of my dream. My eyes shot open and I looked at the bed. There she was my best friend, her beautiful grey eyes, weak, but open. She smiled weakly at me, and I jumped off of Edward's lap and ran over to her bed. Since she had been out for so long all her injuries were healed, so I threw my arms around her and squeezed.

"You stayed," I said.

"Yup, I couldn't leave my best friend now could I?" she said. I laughed.

"No…no you couldn't…hang on I'll call everybody," she nodded and I pulled out my phone. I called her parents first.

"Hi Kelly, Tesa's awake!" I told her.

"She is? Oh my baby's awake?" she asked.

"Yes hurry over she wants to see ya'll!" I told her. The phone line ended. I called Caleb.

"Caleb she's awake!" I yelled at him.

"Are you serious?" he screamed.

"Yeah!"

"I'm on my way!" he yelled. Edward had already called his family so I just sat there with Tesa waiting for everyone to show up.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm ok a little sore, and kind of tired," she said, "how long have I been out?" she asked. I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"A little over a month and a half," I told her. Her eyes got wide.

"That long?" she asked. I nodded, and Caleb burst through the door.

"Oh baby, you're awake, I was so worried…" he trailed off and threw his arms around Tess. She started to cry.

"Oh Caleb, I'm so sorry," she said. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Hey Tess, I'm going to go get something to eat I'll be back later ok," I told her. She looked up at me.

"Alright," she said hesitantly. I whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to leave you and Caleb alone to talk," she smiled at me and I winked, grabbing Edward's hand and walking out the door. Edward closed it behind him, and I saw nurses running down the hallway towards the room, we quickly stepped out of the way and went down the hall towards the exit. As soon as we were in the parking lot, I jumped into Edward's arms and kissed him. He kissed back for a minute then pulled back.

"What was that for…not that I object I mean feel free to kiss me any time you want but that was really random," I laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know…it's just I'm so…happy," I said smiling hugely. He laughed, and spun me around. I threw my hands out and my head back, keeping a tight grip on him with my legs. Of course Edward would never let me fall. He stopped and pulled my lips to his. I pulled back this time. He looked at me with excited eyes.

"Let's go to our meadow," he said. I nodded and he carried me to his car.

"I have legs you know," I told him.

"Oh I know, I prefer carrying you, this way you won't fall…" he looked at me trying to hold back his laughter, but I could tell it was about to come. I hit him on the arm as hard as I could but then pulled back my hand and held it to my chest. My face pushed him to the limit, he busted out laughing.

"Edward, it's not funny that hurt," he stopped laughing, but kept a smile on his face.

"Awwwww, I'm sorry you want me to kiss it?" he asked. I nodded, stuck my lip out and put my hand in front of his mouth. He pressed it to his mouth and kissed it.

"All better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hey Edward,"

"Yes?" he asked.

"My lips hurt too," I told him. He laughed, then set me on my feet and took my head in between his hands. He slowly moved his head forward and I stretched up and connected the space between us. We had stopped at his Volvo, so he lifted me up and set me down on the hood. I smiled underneath the kiss and wrapped my legs around his back pulling him closer. He took a step forward from my push and set his hands on my thigh, trailing up to my waist were they wrapped around my back them connected pulling closer than I already was. I pulled away and moved my lips to his smooth neck, until they reached his ear.

"I love you," I whispered then nibbled his ear. He moaned, and I pulled my lips back to his. After awhile he pulled back.

"I love you too," he finally answered I smiled, lightly kissed his lips once more, then hopped off of the hood of the Volvo. I looked around and saw that a few people were staring at us with their jaws open. Edward suddenly went rigid and his eyes turned black, as they looked over at one of the guys that had been gaping at us.

"Edward, calm down, Edward, STOP!" I yelled, grabbing his arms and pushing back, it was like pushing against a rock wall. He snapped out of it and looked down at me, the disgust in his eyes vanishing when they met mine.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's ok, now never do that again," I demanded. He nodded and smiled.

"Let's go," he said. My stomach growled and he looked at me and laughed.

"We'll get you something to eat first," he said. I nodded and hopped into the Volvo. He slid in and grabbed my hand. We stopped at a fast food place where a got chicken nuggets and a small fry. We got it to go and I sat in Edward's Volvo eating my lunch. He rolled the window down. I looked at him curiously.

"That smell is disgusting," he said. I laughed…loudly. He stopped the car and I looked around. We were at the trail already. I hopped out and closed the door, and shivered. Edward shrugged out of his hoodie and handed it to me. I pulled it on over my head and sniffed in the sweet aroma. Edward stood in front of me and I climbed onto his back, once I had a secure hold on his neck, and around his stomach, he walked into the woods. As soon as we were in the thick cover of the trees he took off running. I rested my chin on his shoulder and sent butterfly kisses up and down his neck.

"That is very distracting," he told me. I laughed and laid my head down on his shoulder. He stopped suddenly and I noticed we were in the meadow. He took me off of his back, and set me on the ground. I sat down on the grass, crossing my legs and began picking at the grass, hoping Edward would understand what I wanted. He sat down next to me and I continued picking at the grass, he sighed and I smiled. I flew at him and he leaned back so that I was laying on top of him. I crushed my lips to his and he kissed me back passionately. I pulled back slowly.

"I love you Edward," I told him.

"And I love you," he said tapping my nose with his finger than kissing my lips once lightly. I sighed and tucked myself under his arm at his side. He played with a lock of my hair, while I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep though not with Edward playing with my hair like that and running his fingers slowly up and down my arm.

"Edward…I want to be with you forever," I told him.

"No…Bella I can tell what your thinking and no I won't do it," he said. This hurt didn't he want to be with me forever?

"You don't want me?" I asked him.

"Oh Bella of course I do…but I'm not going to do that to you,"

"Do what? We'll be together forever…isn't that what you want?" I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Of course I want to stay with you forever…and I will as long as you are alive I will be with you,"

"That's not what I want, you'll still think I'm beautiful and you'll still want to be with me when I'm all old and wrinkly?"

"Of course,"

"No Edward, we couldn't be together, you would have to leave since my family would start to notice that you aren't aging, then people will start to think I'm your mom then eventually your grandmother," I told him. This silenced him. If he really wanted to be with me, then he would change me into one of them.

"Bella…"

"Please Edward it's the only way we can really be together," I told him. He sighed.

"Bella…let me think about this and talk it over with my family, then we will decide if I should change you," he told me. I smiled hugely and jumped into his arms. He hugged me back and then pulled me away so that he was holding me at arms length.

"Well we better go," he said.

"Why?" I asked. I was enjoying our alone time.

"Well do you want to go talk to my family or not?" ha asked, smiling. I quickly stood up and looked at him still on the ground. I was about a foot from him. With a flash he was up and right in front of me. He pressed his lips to mine, gently, then pulled away. I hopped onto his back and he took off. We reached the Volvo quickly, he set me on my feet and opened my door. I slid in, and he was suddenly in the drivers seat. He took off and we reached the mansion in minutes.

"You ready?" he asked. I took his hand and nodded. We walked into the house and Alice met me with a huge hug.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Oh Bella, don't worry I want you to be a part of our family, I do I really do," she said, loudly then lowered her mouth to my ear, even though everyone in the house would still be able to hear.

"And don't worry I saw…" she trailed off. Edward growled, and I looked at him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his waist. Alice lead us into the dining room where everyone was seated.

They were all beaming. Me and Edward took the last two chairs.

"Ok so everyone knows why we are here," Carlisle said. They all nodded, "ok so um…let's, I guess we can take a vote," he said. We nodded again.

"Great ok…Alice,"

"Absolutely!" she said.

"Jasper,"

"Yup, she's already like a sister to me anyway," he said.

"Emmett,"

"Hell yes!" he said.

"Rose,"

"Definitely,"

"Esme,"

"Yes sweetie, I'd love for you to join our family," she said, looking at me.

"Well we already know what my decision is…of course Bella I would love for you to become my daughter," he said, smiling. I smiled back at him then turned to Edward. He wasn't breathing and he looked very stiff.

"Edward…none of those votes count to me unless you want me to join your family," I told him. He looked at me.

"Bella…" I could feel tears coming to my eyes, " Bella…" he sighed, "yes I will change you." he told me. My face lit up and I jumped into his arms.

"Thank you Edward, thank you so much," I said squeezing my arms tight around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me as tight as he could without crushing me. I looked up and saw that everyone had left. I crushed my lips to his and he kissed me back earnestly, then pulled away allowing me to catch my breath.

"Bella…I will change you on one condition," he said. Uh oh. I nodded for him to continue.

"Marry me first," I looked at him and laughed. Once I controlled myself I looked at his completely serious face and stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" I asked. He nodded. Oh gosh I was not expecting this.

"Well…" I said, "Ok Edward I'll marry you…as long as when I get home from the wedding you change me," he nodded.

"Alright then…yes Edward I will marry you," his face lit up, and his lips crushed to mine. I ran my hands through his hair. I pulled back and he stared at me with a smile.

"Come on I want to show you something," I got off of him and he stood up. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the dining room. We walked through the empty living room, up the stairs and into his room. He let go of my hand and went to his huge closet. He was back within seconds a small black box in his hand. He sat down on the bed next to me and handed me the box. I breathed in then out deeply, then opened it. Nestled in between the black satin was a beautiful ring, the band was gold, there was one big diamond with two on each side of it. A singled tear rolled down my cheek.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No Edward, it's beautiful," I said looking at him. He smiled and kissed my lips lightly. Then he took the ring out of the box and got down one knee and grabbed my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you for all of eternity as long as we may exist I will love you," he said to me, I could feel the tears coming again.

"Bella…will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes Edward, of course," I said. He smiled hugely then slid the ring on the ring finger of my left hand, where it would stay for the rest of eternity.

**FINALLY SHE'S GONNA GET CHANGED AND THEY'RE GONNA GET MARRIED AND BE ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY. I KNOW I USED A LOT OF LINES FROM THE BOOK BUT WHO CARES!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I HAVE 94 I NEED 6 MORE…I WOULD LIKE MORE THAN 6 THOUGH!!**

**KENDYLL**


	31. Back To School

_**I HAVE 111 REVIEWS IM SOOOO EXCITED!! YA'LL GAVE ME MORE THAN 6!! IM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY SO MUCH!! I HAVE 27 ALERTS AND 25 FAVS THANKS GUYS!! ANYHOO HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER!! AND ONE MORE THING I MADE A WEBSITE FOR ALL MY PICTURES AND SUMMARIES, THERE ARE ALSO FORUMS AND A GUESTBOOK SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT WHEN YOUR DONE AND SIGN THE BOOK TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK!! **_

_**Previously on Betrayed**_

_He smiled hugely then slid the ring on the ring finger of my left hand, where it would stay, for the rest of eternity._

_**Back to the story:**_

There was a loud shrill scream, then suddenly the door burst open and Alice and Rose flew in. Alice grabbed my hand and stared at the ring and squealed again. 

"Bella you have to let me plan your wedding," she demanded. I sighed. 

"I don't think I have a choice so go ahead Alice you can plan my wedding, oh and so can you Rose," I added in when her face fell. They both screamed then threw their arms around me. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella, come on Rose we got to go plan," Alice said grabbing Rose's arm and running out the room with her. I turned to look at him and he was smiling. 

"That was very nice," he said. I shrugged, then turned to look out the window, the night was dark but you couldn't see the stars. I yawned suddenly and Edward's arms snaked around my waist pulling me back to lay next to him on the bed. His arms were suddenly gone, the light turned off, then they were back. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. 

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

I slammed my fist down on my alarm and Edward chuckled.

"I don't want to go to school," I told him.

"Aw Bella come on it's senior year, of course you want to go, and besides, once this year is over we can get married," he said. I sighed and looked at my now ring-less finger. We had decided to wait to tell Charlie after senior year, when I was 18 and Edward should've been 18. I smiled at my little joke and Edward looked at me curiously. I shook my head and got off the bed, and walked out into the hallway to the bathroom. I showered quickly, put on my bra and underwear wrapped a towel around myself then padded back to my room. Edward was laying on the bed already in a new set of clothes.

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of my true religion jeans, a shirt and Edward's brown hoodie. I slipped them all on then pulled on my brown pumas. I grabbed my bag, and my purse, then walked downstairs, Edward following. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar then turned to Edward and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked. He smiled then nodded. I grabbed his hand and he put my back pack on his shoulder. We walked to the Volvo, he let me in then got in himself. We drove to school just as fast as usual, we were there with 10 minutes to get our schedules. Edward still carrying his back pack and my book bag, walked into the office, my hand in his. There was a new secretary, the little sign on her desk said, Mrs. Geoken, she was an older woman with blondish grey hair, and she was very tiny. Edward walked up to the desk.

"What can I help you two with?" she asked sweetly.

"We just need our schedules," Edward said. She nodded.

"Names?"

"Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," he told her. She rifled through a stack of papers, pulled out pretty close to the top then continued going and about ¾ of the way through pulled out another, handing one to each of us. Before leaving Edward compared our schedules. We had all the same classes together except when he was in Calculus I was in Biology and when I was in Calculus he was in Biology. Edward sighed and turned to Mrs. Geoken.

"Mrs. Geoken is it all right if I get switched, into 5th period Biology and 2nd period Calculus instead?" he asked using the full force of his eyes on her. Her mouth fell open and she started nodding slowly.

"Uh…of course dear," she said typing some stuff into the computer. She printed out a new schedule and handed it to Edward.

"Thank you," he said. She nodded and Edward grabbed my hand again and we walked out the door. I looked back down at my schedule and sighed in relief, seniors were allowed to skip one class and me and Edward had to decided to not do gym this year. Our first period was English, I sighed and walked towards the building. There were already kids in the room sitting on the desk tops and chatting. Tesa was next to Caleb. Her back was to me so I sneaked up behind her and put my hands in front of her eyes. Caleb smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hmmm…who could it be…BELLA!" she said excitedly. I took my hands off of her eyes and she spun around. I threw my arms around her shoulder and she squealed.

"How are you Bella?" she asked.

"I'm fine, how bout you?" I lowered my voice, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm perfect!" she said. I smiled.

"Good," she looked at Edward.

"Hey Edward,"

"Hi Tess, how are you?" she sighed.

"I'm fine I promise, don't worry about me," she said. I laughed.

"Alright we'll stop," I promised her. She nodded once and the bell rang. I sat down in a desk and Edward sat down right behind me, and started playing absentmindedly with a lock of my hair. I smiled and the teacher, Mrs. Eaton, same as last year, walked in.

"How was everyone's summer?" she asked. I smiled again.

"Great we all said,"

"That's good, well since it's the first day of school, and I'm a little un-organized, I'm going to let you all read your books, stay quiet, and don't talk," she said, walking back to her desk, and messing with papers. I pulled out the book I was currently reading, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I opened to the page I was on and started reading. I read three whole chapters before the bell rang, I closed my book and put it back in my back pack, Edward grabbed it off the floor and put it on his shoulder, and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the classroom together, then down the hall towards Calculus. We stepped in and took our seats, Edward sitting behind me again.

"Ok class all we will be doing today is assigning you books, then you may talk quietly for the rest of the period," he walked to his desk and pulled out a clip board.

"Edward Cullen," I heard Edward stand up behind me and walk over to the desk where he was handed a book. One girl that I didn't recognize stared at Edward with her mouth hanging open. I giggled and Edward glowered at me. I smiled and blew him a kiss as he walked passed me. He called more names then called me up there.

"Bella Swan," I got out of my seat and walked to the desk, the young teacher gave me my book and smiled at me, and as I turned he winked. The smile wiped from my face, and I heard a low growl. I hurried back to my seat. Once I sat down, Edward grabbed my upper arm and squeezed it tightly. I patted his hand, but he kept his grip. The teacher finished.

"Ok you may talk amongst your selves quietly," he announced, I turned around in my seat to face Edward and he smiled at me weakly not taking his eyes off of Mr. Winchester .

"Edward…calm down it doesn't mean anything," he looked at me, and I smiled. He smiled but then turned his head and stared through narrowed eyes at him.

"I can't believe you," I said turning back around and crossing my arms in front of me. I heard Edward get up then kneel down beside me. I turned my head away from him.

"Bella… Bella come on look at me," Edward said putting his finger under my chin and forcing me to look at him.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said.

"You said you weren't ever going to do it again, you remember?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry it's just if you had heard what that guy was thinking…" he trailed off. I put my hands on each of his cheeks.

"Edward I don't care what he thought, I only love you , so please stop," I told him. He nodded.

"Good," I pecked his lips lightly, then looked around, no one had seen. I played tic-tac-toe with Edward until the bell rang. Classes flew by for the rest of the day and it was finally time to go home. I hopped into the Volvo and Edward slid in starting the car. I finally realized something.

"Where's Alice?"

"Hunting," I nodded. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled out of the school, we were quickly at my house, Edward opened my door and we went inside. We didn't have any homework and Charlie's dinner would take awhile to cook. Edward plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. I set my bag down and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out the defrosted steak, marinated it put it in the fridge then wrapped two potatoes in foil and threw them in the oven. Once everything was finished I walked into the living room and sat down in front of the couch. Big arms wrapped around me and I was suddenly sitting on the couch in Edward's arms.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I shivered and turned around so that I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips once lightly.

"I love you too," he sighed and moved his lips to my mouth. We laid there just kissing until he suddenly pulled away and scooted me away, he left out hands intertwined though. 2 minutes later the front door opened.

"Bella?"

"In here dad," I called to him. Seconds later he walked through the doorway.

"Oh hello Edward,"

"Hello Charlie,"

"How was your day at school kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"It was good…oh I forgot the steak…" I jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Edward followed me.

"What are you cooking?" he asked.

"Steak and baked potatoes," I told him. His nose scrunched up and I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed loudly. I pulled the steak out of the fridge and put it in the oven. Edward was leaning against the doorway staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said. I rolled my eyes and he walked towards me. He pushed me against the counter and lowered his face to mine. I stepped up on my tip toes and our lips connected. He wrapped one arm around my back and lifted me onto the counter. Then suddenly the timer went off. I pulled away and groaned. He pulled my face back to his and kissed my lips lightly once more.

I hopped off the counter and went to the oven pulling out the steak and potatoes. I cut off a big chunk and put it on a plate, then I unwrapped a potato and added it to the plate. I set Charlie's plate down on the table and automatically he walked into the kitchen. I made myself a plate and Edward excused himself to the living room to watch TV. I made myself a plate and joined Charlie at the table. We ate quietly and when Charlie was finished, he pushed himself away from the table and put his plate in the sink.

"That was good Bells," he said.

"Thanks," he nodded and walked into the living room. I got up and went to the sink to do the dishes. Arms wrapped around my waist, I would've screamed if those arms weren't so familiar. I smiled and continued washing the dishes. His nose drew a line up my neck and I shivered. I finished the dishes and Edward "went home".

I went up stairs and took a shower. Pulling on my tank top and short shorts. I ran a brush through my hair. Then walked out of the bathroom and into my room, where Edward was already waiting. I made my way to my bed through the dark. I hit my foot on the end of my bed and started to fall forward. I could've sworn I heard a sigh before his arms wrapped around me and pulled me onto the bed.

"Ouch," I said grabbing my big toe and rubbing it. Edward chuckled and I scowled at him. He just continued to laugh quietly. I let go of my toe and laid back on my bed. Edward wrapped his arms around me and I nestled closer into his chest. He started humming my lullaby and my eyes drifted closed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was sunny so I had to go to school alone while Edward stayed at his house, doing nothing. Edward let me use his Volvo, surprisingly. I hopped in it and drove off to school. Classes flew by and again we had no homework. I decided to go to the Cullen's, because I didn't think I could stay away from Edward any longer. I turned onto the log driveway, then after a few minutes pulled in front of the house. I left my bags in the car and got out. I opened the door and the playing of a piano filled my ears. I walked into the living room. Esme and Carlisle were reading. Jasper and Emmett were sprawled across the couch, and I didn't see Alice or Rose. Edward was at the piano. He was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and he was barefoot. I walked up behind him and sat down next to him.

He looked at me and smiled, then kissed my lips lightly once, not breaking the song.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Pretty boring," I told him. He cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't there," I told him. There was a gag from behind me and I turned around, Emmett was walking towards me. He grabbed me off the seat and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Hey squirt, how was your day?"

"Fine…um…Em, could you…put me…down I can't breathe," I choked out. He laughed and set me down on my feet. I took a huge gulp of air and Emmett and Edward both laughed. I sat back down and leaned my head against Edward's shoulder. Emmett walked back to the couch. Edward put his head on top of mine and the song drifted to an end. His hands moved to my arm that was wrapped around his waist. He traced up and down it and stopped and I pulled away.

"Do we have any homework?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Good," he said, before scooping me up and running into his room. The door slammed behind him and he ran to the bed. He laid me down then climbed on top of me. His lips were suddenly on mine. I was surprised but I was soon kissing him back. My legs and arms wrapped around his body and I pulled him closer. We weren't kissing for like a minute before Edward groaned, pulled away but was still on top of me.

"What Emmett?" he said right when there was a knock on the door. Emmett burst in the door.

"Edward get off my sweet almost little sister, and let her some downstairs so we can play video games," Edward groaned and got off of me.

"Emmett out!" He said pushing him out of the room.

"Oh come on Edward I bet Bella wants to play, don't yah Bells," I sighed.

"Sure Emmett, I'll play come on let's go," I told him.

"Bella…" Edward said.

"Don't worry Edward it's ok, we still have tonight, Edward smiled and Emmett walked out of the room yelling.

"AHHHHHH MENTAL IMAGE…NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD…OUT OUT OUT!!" he said over and over again, hitting his head. I laughed and followed him down the hall. We reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the Xbox. I played on Jasper's team. This time I got really tired of playing really quickly.

"Hey guys can we play something different?" I asked. They looked at me and nodded.

"What do you want to play?" Jasper said.

"Um…oooooohhhh…I wanna play Call of Duty," they nodded.

"Sounds good," said Edward, getting up and changing the game. We played for awhile until suddenly Alice was suddenly in the room.

"Bella come on I want to show you something, hurry me and Rose have something to show you," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs. She ran into her room, and straight to the closet where Rose was already waiting. We were at the very back of the closet where there was a big white garment bag hanging. Alice unzipped it in one fluid motion. She pulled out the most beautiful white wedding dress that I had ever seen.

"Oh you guys, it's beautiful," I said, "but where's your dresses?" I asked.

"What?"

"My bridesmaids can't have dresses off the rack," I said feigning disgust. They both squealed and threw their arms around me, and jumped up and down. Suddenly Emmett called from downstairs.

"Rose can you come down here?" he asked.

"Yeah Em, I'm coming," she called to him. She squeezed me once more than left the closet.

"Alice…"

"Yes?" she asked distractedly.

"Alice I want you to be my maid of honor," she looked at me her face lit up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," I told her. She squealed and threw her arms around me.

"How could you not see this coming…some psychic you are," she laughed and let go of me.

"I have to go talk to Rose and Esme, go play with the boys," she said running vampire speed out the door. I walked out of the closet and ran into Edward in the hallway. My stomach growled suddenly. He chuckled and we went downstairs. I ate beefaroni, and put my bowl in the sink and was about to wash it when Edward grabbed my wrist.

"You don't have to do that," he said. I sighed and stepped away from the sink.

"I should go home, Charlie's probably worried," he nodded and I grabbed his hand. I said goodbye to the guys and we left the house I hopped into the passenger seat, and Edward got in the drivers, taking off.

We pulled in front of my house and Edward kissed my lips, pulling away slowly. I pressed my forehead to his and pressed my lips to his once more. I opened the door and got out. I walked in and into the living room. Charlie was asleep so I walked over to him.

"Come on dad, get up," I said shaking his shoulder. His eyes opened and then they automatically closed again. He turned over and I sighed. I grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and draped it over him. I turned off the TV and all the lights and walked up stairs, and took and quick shower. I went into my room and climbed into my bed. The strong arms didn't come.

"Edward? Edward were are you?" I whispered.

"Shhhh, I'm here sorry I was late," he said. I sighed in relief and leaned into his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and my eyes drifted closed. He started to hum my lullaby quietly and trace his fingers up and down my arms. I shivered and got goose bumps. He chuckled and I was out like a light.

**OK SO THAT CHAPTER WAS PRETYT LONG…IT WAS BASICALLY JUST A FILLER GETTING THEM BACK INTO THE ROUTINE OF SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING!! WELL AGAIN PLEASE CHECK OUT MY WEBSITE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE OR WHAT I SHOULD ADD!! OH AND OF COURSE REVIEW LIKE A FOOL!!**

**KENDYLL**


	32. Farewell Author Note

**OK GUYS LISTEN I'M VERY SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY I NO LONGER ENJOY WRITING IT AND JUST DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE ON WITH IT ANY MORE…I THINK OF SOME NEW STORY IDEAS AND WRITE ANOTHER ONE BUT I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY ********. I'M VERY SORRY IF YOU ENJOYED READING THIS STORY AND YOU ALL WERE AWESOME THANKS FRO ALWAYS REVIEWING AND EVERYTHING I JUST NO LONGER ENJOY WRITING THIS STORY. LIKE I SAID I WILL HOPEFULLY THINK OF SOME NEW IDEAS AND WRITE AGAIN SOME DAY BUT THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER CONTINUE…THANKS AGAIN!!**

**KENDYLL**


End file.
